Smash Wars
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: The Destruction was a terrible time in the Brawler's history. Crazy Hand was unleashed from his imprisonment and chaos happened as the Hand took over Master Hand's soul. One unlikely hero takes a stand to free the Brawlers' world from evil and revert things back to the way they had been: Luigi. Luigi has nothing left but to stick with his group as Brawlers die all around him.
1. The End

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: ****This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locals is entirely coincidental.**

Chapter One: The End

* * *

Pain. It was everywhere. He felt it and loathed its very presence. With a gurgle he crumbled to the ground, feeling his heart racing. _I'm dead...that's it for my life__. I can't even save my own self._ Barely concealing a grunt he turned his head to look at his gloved hand, seeing the blood welling from scrapes and a persistent scar. With the last of his whittling strength he gazed up at his foe, his body quivering.

"Haw! What's the matter Luigi? You give up already?" Wolf spoke. "Not even Falco put up this pathetic of a fight when I saw him last!" The one-eyed lupine laughed again, grabbing Luigi by his collar and hoisting him upward, holding him by his collar.

Luigi knew his nose was broken and he also knew his body would break next. He cringed, hating his cowardice with all he had.

"My my! And you still have the courage to look me in the face with those sad weakling eyes. How could Mario ever trust you to stand beside him? Now that Master Hand makes the rules I help keep you weaklings in check! Your free world has ended!" The words rang in the air and the lupine licked his lips, savoring the sound of them.

"My brother...would never bow to the likes of you and your henchmen." Luigi tried to spit out but instead he sounded choked, whiny. Like a four year old that a bully decided to target and glower at. The Italian man could remember the days when brawling seemed fun, if not a bit violent. However this went too far. Beating your opponent until they knocked at death's door or died wasn't playful violence but cold brutality.

"Anymore last words, Luigi? Before I pound you into the dirt and make your own grave?"

Last words? Luigi tried to think of something heroic to say. Anything. Instead fat tears dripped from his eyes. He'd never see Mario again, his brother who now lay in a comatose after Wario got to him. Good thing the fat man's attention span compared to one of a gnat's or else Mario would have died.

Luigi would never see Daisy again, the woman he hadn't professed his love to yet. His lips quivered and he turned his head, ready for his end. _An end to the cowardliness. A good end. One I don't deserve. Goodbye Mario, Peach, and Daisy..._

"That's good enough, Wolf. I think Luigi's a pulp enough as it is. The coward wouldn't dare raise a finger to us anyway," growled a voice and Luigi cracked his weeping eyes open to see Wario waddle over, his biker outfit clinging to his rotund body. Hate began to spawn in Luigi as he saw Wario. The Brawler who almost killed Mario.

"Why?" Wolf snarled the question, shaking Luigi in his grip. "Do you see the victory? What wouldn't a kill do? It sure would make Master Hand happy. That's what he wants us to do anyway. He wants every Brawlers not on our side dead."

"We aren't supposed to kill 'em, Wolf. He wants 'em alive but unable to fight ever again."

"The only way they won't fight ever again is if they're dead." Wolf's one eye gleamed."You make no sense sometimes. Then tell me smartass, what do you think we should do to Mario's shadow if we can't _kill_ him?" He gestured to Luigi.

"Throw him down a ditch. What do I care? Master Hand pays us all the same as long as we do our job right."

"Fine." The Star Wolf commander took Luigi to the edge of the ravine, the long drop down to the bottom entering Luigi's eyes.

"I'd be damned if you somehow survive this, weakling," Wolf snarled. Luigi made a hiccup sound before he could hold it back and the lupine's face twisted further. He threw Luigi, watching as the plumber tumbled head over heels and from side to side, hitting the rocks and bumps in his way.

The rocks and bumps made Luigi groan and weep, the image of his broken body laying at the bottom fresh in his mind. _I don't want to die! I want to live!_

Each bump and rock made his breath catch and his ribs sing out their protests. When Luigi hit the final bump his conscious faded before he knew it.

* * *

"Hey..." A voice faded in and out of Luigi's conscious. His inner eyes opened and he saw his brother, smiling and full of life. Mario's blue iridescent eyes gleamed with the prospect of heroism and high fame. His black mustache waved as his lips moved. "Luigi? Can you hear me?"

"Mario!" Luigi tried to say but it came out in a hoarse pained whisper. Then Mario faded and the image of Marth came to him as he blinked his eyes. He realized that he wasn't dreaming when the Altean prince prodded his shoulder. Luigi flinched at the real touch, trying to squirm away until his whole body screamed and refused to budge. He could only sit upright.

"Hey. Relax, Luigi. Remember me?" Marth said, his voice low and soothing. He put his hand on the plumber's forehead, feeling its temperature, his lips pulling into a grimace. "You're amongst friends now."

Luigi blinked and saw Peach, Yoshi, Ness, Sonic, and Snake watching him, concern in their eyes.

"Who got you?" Peach asked, her voice a soft sad sound.

"Wolf," Luigi managed to speak, his tongue feeling stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Give him some water." Marth turned to Yoshi. "This time, please for the love of the Goddess, don't drink it before it arrives to Luigi."

Yoshi spluttered in happiness and set off while the prince stood, letting Luigi take in his surroundings. The Italian plumber looked at the small tent he lay in, seeing it could accommodate seven people at a time. The slightest touch of wind made the structure quake and threaten to cave in on itself. A supply bag rested in the corner, hosting liquids and food. That's where Yoshi stood now. The green dinosaur rooted through the bag, contemplating on slurping an apple as he looked for a water bottle.

"How bad is Luigi?" Snake asked, his gruff voice sounding as he lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth, puffing the smoke out in long bursts.

"I'd say he looked worse when I first found him. Good thing I saw him or else he'd have stayed out there without any help, left to die."

Marth's words made Luigi want to scrunch into a ball and cry. Then he realized he couldn't curl into a fetal position, so instead he let tears fall from his eyes once more.

"Oh Luigi..." Peach came over, wrapping her thin arms around Luigi's body as best as she could without hurting him. The plumber could feel her ribs through her tattered and faded pink dress. It made his lips quiver. _She used to look so vibrant and happy...we all did. _He looked at the faces of Snake, Sonic, Ness, Marth, and Yoshi as he returned from the supply bag, looking content and holding a water bottle. They all appeared fatigued, beaten, and despaired. Especially Marth. Ike's death hit him the hardest, since both swordsmen traded skills and dueled together. His reserved nature now exposed itself in full and more, often than not, the prince's eyes wandered distant memories, becoming bleary with tears. He never slept well since the Destruction happened.

The Mushroom Kingdom princess drew away from Luigi and he longed for her to stay with him. She was the only family he had left now since Mario lay dormant, his life uncertain.

"Hey...you can't cry anymore, Luigi." Sonic looked at him, his usually cocky and spirited voice now toned down and crushed. "We have to be strong."

"How can we aim to do that, hedgehog?" Snake shook his head. "You want to show Master Hand and those other pricks we still have some fight in us?"

"Because we do!" Sonic cried, some of the old fire coming back into his eyes. "I have a hunch that if we just decided to band together maybe we could**—**" "Just put a cork in it, Sonic."

Both characters fell silent as Marth left the tent without a word, his posture slumped, his hands shaking.

"Now you've all made Marth upset," Peach said, her thin form rising into a standing position.

"He made his own damn self upset. Don't go blaming me for some shit that happened to him a long while ago. Ike died three years ago." He shook his head. "You'd think maybe Marth would get over it."

"Snake!" Peach's eyes flashed. "I don't want to hear you talk about Marth like that, you hear me!? We all have to stand as one here. Sonic's right. We can't bash each other when our backs turn. Must you always have an issue with everyone? Ike was a dear friend to Marth. Wouldn't you feel despondent too if Meryl died?"

"Peach...don't you ever mention Meryl Silverburgh in a conversation to me again." Snake's voice held a warning, his eyes narrowing. He looked as though he might kill Peach in any moment. Luigi had to admire the princess's courage.

"Guys, if we could maybe..." Ness piped up from behind Yoshi and Peach stormed out, going to find Marth. Through the perforated tent walls Luigi could see the princess put a hand on the Altean prince's shoulder. Marth turned to her but said nothing, his eyes seeing the past.

"It's all about Ike, isn't it. I wouldn't feel surprised if Ike and Marth had some love connection at some point," Snake grumbled, inhaling nicotine from his cigarette.

"Snake, you understand that Marth has a wife, right?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I don't wanna hear your mouth."

Silence.

Yoshi handed Luigi the water bottle and the plumber took a long grateful drink. He felt somewhat better after he drained half the bottle. He resisted the urge to rub his broken nose.

"I know tensions are high," the psychic boy began again, "but I don't want us fighting among ourselves."

Luigi once more tried to stand but couldn't. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, the foamy mat underneath him squeaking under his weight. "How's...my brother?"

"Last time I checked the poor guy just lay still. Breathing's the thing giving away how much he's fighting to stay alive," Sonic said.

"He's been out for almost two weeks now." The realization of this stunned Luigi more than the words had. No one could understand the bond between him and Mario, even if Luigi felt like an underdog at times. He loved his brother and cared for him. The thought that Mario could one day lose the battle and succumb to death frightened Luigi.

The others just looked at him with sad expressions.

"Nothing's been the same since the Destruction happened." Snake looked at the plumber.

The Destruction was a terrible time in the Brawler's history. Crazy Hand unleashed himself from his imprisonment and chaos happened as the Hand took over Master Hand's soul. In order to eradicate the evil the Brawlers had to kill both Hands. However Master Hand and Crazy Hand became too powerful to overcome and they crushed the Brawlers under their combined power. A new regime soon passed that all characters who had the potential to defeat the Hands had to be killed. Over the course of three brutal years the Hands sought and killed any Brawler deemed too powerful. The thirty-five Brawlers ran, hiding in various places to escape. For one year afterward the sane and targeted Brawlers felt safe, meeting up every once and so often to reassure that no one died.

Until Donkey Kong was pronounced dead: drowned in a jungle lake. Then Ganondorf, then Captain Falcon, then Ike, then Meta Knight. All dead. The other Brawlers knew something changed, a new search and kill technique was being used. All those five Brawlers died in a matter of a week and not just from carelessness. The murdered Brawlers had been found deep in the areas they had chosen to live in, in abandoned caves, castles, and even plateaus. All dead. None of them ever showed their faces in the open.

After two weeks of this, King Dedede, Wario, and Wolf went to Master Hand to earn benefit, sick of running away. It shocked the remaining Brawlers to know that they had gone to serve the heinous evil without hesitation. Now a few of the Brawlers had stuck together in a group, not comfortable traveling alone anymore. This was the group Luigi found himself in. Now only nine targeted Brawlers remained from the thirty-five: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Marth, Ness, Snake, Sonic, and Olimar. The rest hadn't been heard from again and no one knew where they went.

"Are my legs broken?" Luigi asked the question that circled his brain since he regained consciousness.

"No, but your spine had been damaged by your tumble down the ravine. If you don't receive true medical help you may stay paralyzed for the rest of your life," Ness said.

"Oh God..." Luigi moaned. He took a shuddering breath, wanting Daisy with him to comfort him._ She's probably home in Sarasland, picking a suitor to marry_. The thought made him sick.

Peach came back into the tent, her eyes dark and her mouth a grimace. Snake busied himself with polishing a gun as the princess strode past him to go to Luigi.

"I'm not going to walk again..." The Italian plumber's sentence trailed away. Peach took his hand in her own.

"We just have to see. Ness might be able to help you."

"Ness?"

"Yes, he has a special ability to heal himself. He will try and see if he can heal your spinal injury with it."

Luigi didn't reply and he turned his head, looking at the tent's wall. The wind whispered outside, making the tent waver and ripple. The clouds covered the periwinkle sky and Luigi felt glad for it.

"So you want me to try it now, Peach?" the psychic boy's meek voice sounded.

"Go ahead and give it a try. We'll see if the plan works. Just close your eyes and relax, Luigi," Peach said. "This won't hurt."

Luigi closed his eyes as he heard Ness come closer. A hum soon sounded and the plumber had to admit it sounded soothing, if not a bit loud. Soon enough though everything faded, leaving Luigi in the darkness.


	2. Fear Itself

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: It shall be the same as the rest of the upcoming chapters.**

Chapter Two: Fear Itself

* * *

Time faded in and out for Luigi. His eyes opened, closed, and opened again to blurry faces. Silence became his ambiance and darkness became the dominant substance. When his conscious regained itself his eyes opened and stayed that way.

"How do you feel, Luigi?" Peach asked, her hand on his cheek. "Can you move your legs?"

"I...no. I can't." Luigi _tried_ to wriggle his legs or at least clench his toes. Nothing happened.

"Perhaps it won't happen overnight. If Ness uses his ability every day Luigi might regain the use of his legs." Snake stood from a nearby mutilated chair and took out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Oh stop that disgusting habit!" Peach said, facing the retired gunman. "You think smoking cigarettes will help you or us get out of this mess?"

"No, but it keeps me preoccupied," he said, walking outside the tent, puffing smoke from his lips in a stream of air.

"How's my brother?" Luigi asked, the cold clench of fear returning to his stomach. Everyday he vowed to to ask about Mario. He knew each time that same old fear of his dear brother dying would persist him until the day it happened or until Mario became better.

"Still unconscious, Luigi. I don't know about you, but I think Wario's punches would knock me into next year if he grabbed a hold of me," Sonic said, tying his shoelaces. "Mario will get better, I know he will."

"I'm just like him now. Unable to move. Helpless to attack." Luigi couldn't help submerging into his depression. Tears leaked from his eyes again. "I'll never walk again."

"Don't say that, Luigi." Peach embraced him, although the look in her eyes harbored doubt. Once more the Italian plumber felt shame as he cried in front of the others. Ness looked away, his black eyes full of sadness. Sonic gave Luigi a small pat on the shoulder, his eyes soft. Marth sat in a daydream, hands clasping and unclasping, his eyes blank.

"It's true, princess. What use am I to you or anyone else?" _Have I ever been of use?_ "Why didn't you just leave me to die out there, Marth? I'll just slow you guys down now."

"Luigi, I took you in with us survivors because we care about you. You're a part of the family and it will stay that way. We didn't leave Mario out there for those traitors to ravage him, did we? He's still with us." Marth looked at the green-clad Italian plumber, eyes brimming as he came back from his memories.

"We're all a family, Luigi. We'll get through this just as we've gotten through all else," Sonic said. "I don't know about you guys but I want to kick some rightful Master Hand butt. We don't deserve this mania and pain. We don't."

"I'm sorry for crying and acting like a downer," Luigi sniffled as Peach let him go and gave him a handkerchief.

"We understand, Luigi. No need to apologize," Ness said, trying to muster up a smile.

"Look, we have to stop this instead of sitting around here moping. I'm sick of Master Hand destroying our world and ruling over us. Are we Brawlers or are we chickens?" Sonic asked just as Yoshi plodded into the tent, chewing on a banana.

"We're fools, that's what we are." Snake waltzed back into the tent, crushing his used cigarette on the ground with a foot. "Damn fools."

"Snake, language." Peach turned to him, giving him an admonishing glare.

"I can cuss all I want. It's a free country, Peach."

"Do you two have to argue everyday?" Marth asked as he went over to settle things. "We've spent a year here in this spot and all you guys do is quarrel. You forget we have the Traitors and the Hands out there looking for us."

"Go back to your daydreams, pretty boy." Snake waved a hand. "Talk to me when you want to act tough again."

"That's a low blow Snake," Sonic said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said, dropping an apple on the floor. Luigi sighed, feeling more alone than ever. _Please God...help my brother get better. Please._

"I'm here to help," said a voice and everyone tensed, Snake taking out his shotgun. With a flourish the tent flaps opened and a celestial figure stepped into everyone's view. A familiar looking teenager with brown hair and power-white wings stared at them.

"Pit! My God, we thought those Traitors got you!" Peach swept Pit into an embrace, happiness beyond words on her face.

"Ugh! Squeezing me too tight there, Peach." Pit managed to say past the princess's embrace. They stepped back and the other Brawlers came to clap Pit on the back or lick him on the cheek in Yoshi's case.

The Angel Land Commander took a breath after a moment and looked at everyone. "Why do you all look so gloomy?"

"We're wanted targets and the penalty's death," Snake said in a dry tone. "Haven't you heard?"

"I have. Guess what? They're targeting me as well so join the club." The angel noticed Luigi and came over to him. "Hey Luigi, did you just wake up?"

"No, the lower half of my body is useless," Luigi said, hearing a bitter tone in his voice.

"Aw." Pit's expression dissolved into pity, the one emotion Luigi felt sick of receiving from other people.

"Why are you guys here anyway? Wouldn't staying on the move prevent the Traitors and the Hands from finding you?" Pit asked.

"So far they haven't found us so we'll stay right here." Snake rummaged in his pockets for another cigarette.

"So what happens if Master Hand comes into this area? What then?"

"Master Hand is a lazy bum. He just sends out King Dedede, Wario, and Wolf to find us."

"Okay, so what if they came here one day? What would you do?"

"I'd take them all out at once," Snake said.

"Don't even bother arguing with him, Pit. He's impossible," Peach said, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Don't you guys want to try and fight the Traitors and Master Hand?" the angel commander asked. "Aren't you sick of the wild goose chase?"

"I've tried telling everyone that! They just keep ignoring me," Sonic said, jumping into the conversation.

"Where would we go anyway? If King Dedede, Wario, or Wolf find us in plain sight our lives may as well just end," Ness said. "We wouldn't be able to stand up to them."

"Pit, where did you live for all those years? Why have you come to us?" Peach asked. Pit gave her a slow smile.

"I've traveled this land for days and days to try and find survivors to take with me to safety. I have some friends I stuck around with for a few years. They sent me out to find the others."

"Who?"

"Fox, Pikachu, and Falco."

"They live?" Peach's expression changed into hope. "So we aren't the only ones left!"

"Where are they, Pit?" Ness asked, fervent excitement in his voice.

The angel looked around then leaned in and said in a low tone, "They're in the Wastelands."

"Why there? There's no life around for miles," Sonic asked. "How could they survive?"

"Idiot. That's the point. Who'd go looking in a wasteland for people they want to kill?" Snake asked. "I'd say Fox, Falco, and Pikachu did the right thing."

"I'm so glad I could find you guys." Pit's eyes softened. "Seeing you like this makes me want to help you. Why don't you all come with me? I'll take you to Fox, Falco, and Pikachu. We'll be stronger if we band together."

"That's true. In this crazy world strength is what we need," Ness said, turning to the others. "Pit's right. We should go rendezvous with Fox, Falco, and Pikachu. Don't you agree?"

Everyone began to murmur on what to do. After a point all the remaining brawlers could agree on one thing: They couldn't stay in the tent any longer. Any day from now the Traitors or the Hands could find the safe haven and destroy it.

"But, who will stay behind to watch over Mario?" Peach's soft question broke the hopeful suggestions. "He's in the next tent over from this one, unconscious and vulnerable. "

Everyone fell silent.

"I know this all seems abrupt but let's make a decision," Pit said. "Who will stay behind and look over Mario and who will go with me to the Wastelands?"

Everyone but Luigi, Peach, and Snake raised their hands. The Mushroom Kingdom princess turned to Luigi.

"Luigi, I think you should go with the others," she said.

"I want to make sure my brother won't die on me if I'm not there," Luigi said, hearing the warble in his voice again. Again he hated how weak and puny he sounded.

"No, you will go. I'll stay behind and watch over Mario. I won't let anyone come close or harm him, okay?"

"B-but I can't walk."

"Just hitch a ride on Yoshi," Pit said and the Italian plumber looked at the princess, his useless legs, and the others. Luigi thought about Mario and how he'd approve of him going on an adventure instead of lagging behind in the shadows. He heaved a sad sigh.

"Fine, I'll go too. You sure you'll feel fine on your own, princess?" Luigi asked.

"Oh Luigi, always the sensitive one." The Mushroom Kingdom princess smiled. "Don't worry about me, sweetie. I'll survive."

"When will we set off for the Wastelands?" Marth asked.

"Tomorrow," Pit said. "We need time to gather supplies and provisions. It's a long trip."

"They also need a leader, Pit. Someone responsible. You can't take over them all." Snake said.

"Yes he can," Peach said, giving the gunman a dark look. "Why do you want to stay behind with me anyway? Wouldn't you want to go with them?"

"Like I said before, if those scumbags come here I'll take them out for good." He looked at the princess, his gaze locking with hers. "I'm not going."

"Well at least Peach will have more protection in that case," Sonic said. "Now why don't we start looking for supplies to get started for our journey?"

"Good idea. Why don't we do that?" Pit said.

Luigi watched as a small party formed and set out to find fruits and water to fill up canteens and bottles. Everything began to happen in a whirlwind of activity. He sighed and lay on the mat below him, wanting to help the Brawlers search for supplies.

Peach came over to feel his forehead. "At least your fever went down, Luigi. Perhaps Ness's ability worked somewhat after all."

"Maybe," Luigi said in a glum tone. "I just want to...y'know..."

"I know. You want to walk again and help everyone." Peach nodded her head. "I remember a time, about nine years ago, when I felt useless. My family seemed to just walk all over me. They only paid attention to me once they announced me as the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Before that I felt like a nobody to them. I'd always try my best to stand out but it never worked."

Luigi tried to smile and feel a tiny bit better but he didn't. Hearing Peach tell about how she felt like a nobody made him feel even more downcast. Silence reigned as Marth paced the tent and Pit sharped his blades with a whetstone.

"How did you end up with two broken legs anyway, Luigi?" the angel asked after a long moment. Luigi sighed.

"Wolf caught me as I tried to head back to my brother's tent. I couldn't find the will to fight back and escape. Before Wolf could kill me Wario showed up and salvaged me."

"Why? He's one of the Traitors, right?"

"I don't know why he did that. He told Wolf not to kill me because I already looked dead." Luigi made a half-hearted chuckle. "Wolf decided to throw me down a cliff in the hopes I'd die on the way down."

"So maybe Wario's on our side."

"No. He saw Mario a few months ago and knocked him into a comatose. If he was on our side he wouldn't try to hurt us."

"Has Wario killed anyone before he knocked Mario unconscious?"

"I don't know, Pit." Luigi shook his head. "I don't."

"Well, just feel glad you're still here anyway. Better alive than dead, right?"

"I guess. How did you find us here anyway?"

"I saw a beige-colored object as I flew overhead and I decided to come down and investigate. When I heard everyone's voices I knew I found survivors. You don't know how happy I feel to see you and everyone else. It makes me feel hopeful again."

Silence reigned as Luigi decided to take a small doze while he and Pit waited for the others to come back to the tent. Once he heard the tent flaps unzip Luigi sat and watched as Snake lurched in, carrying a large bulging gunnysack in the growing gloom.

"How did it go?" Peach asked, standing from the chair to take the sack off the retired gunman's hands. She lit a lantern in the corner of the tent and placed the sack of supplies on the ground.

"Better than we hoped, that's for sure. Food lies all over the place around here."

"Good. At least that's one worry off your minds. Is everyone here?"

"Yes Peach," Ness said as Marth came into the tent last. "We're all here."

"We might as well get some rest, then. You'll need it for tomorrow." Peach extinguished the match in her hand.

"Yeah, we might as well since it's almost night. Snake will you keep watch?" Sonic asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Snake shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll get the sleeping mats," Peach said, heading over to the supply bag in the corner. Luigi thought of Mario, stuck in his unconsciousness, unable to wake and see the princess or his brother.

"Princess?" he asked after covering a yawn.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Peach looked at him as she unfolded two sleeping mats.

"Will you tell Mario that I hope he gets better?" Luigi hoped he didn't sound immature or stupid.

"Of course," she said and Luigi felt relieved when no one mocked or ridiculed him. The plumber yawned again and Ness came over to him.

"Want me to try my skill again?" the psychic boy asked.

"Why not?" the princess said. "It's all we have."

As Luigi's eyes closed the familiar hum of Ness's healing skill entered his ears and once again his vision faded as a dream entered his inner vision.

* * *

Upon waking Luigi could see Marth, Sonic, and Pit huddled together, speaking in low tones, while the rest of the Brawlers slept. Luigi cocked his ear to listen.

"Now the Wastelands is about forty miles from here, give or take. It seemed quicker to me because, well, I flew here," Pit said. "It's a rough journey, as I've said yesterday. I'm glad most of you guys wanted to come with me. Fox and Falco will feel pleased."

The angel noticed Luigi looking at him and gave him a nod. "Good Luigi, you're awake. We might as well wake the others too."

Once the Brawlers woke and stood about Peach turned to Yoshi.

"Yoshi, you'll carry Luigi while you go on the journey. Please make sure not to drop him or hop around. He's fragile."

"Hey!" Luigi protested, turning to the princess. "I can still shoot a fireball if I have to."

"I know," she smiled, "but I don't want Yoshi fooling around and breaking your arm or neck."

"What a thought, Peach." Sonic made a pained face.

"Well Luigi? Are you ready? We'll have to pick you up now to get you on Yoshi so tell us to stop if anything hurts." Marth came to the plumber.

"All right," Luigi nodded as Yoshi came over to them.

"Alley-oop!" Marth lifted the plumber by his arms and Luigi couldn't help but notice his legs dangling in a lifeless manner below him. Yoshi grinned as the Altean prince placed Luigi on the dinosaur's back, adjusting the Italian man's legs.

"Anything hurt now?" Marth asked to make sure.

"My legs just feel lifeless," Luigi said, holding onto Yoshi's back shell.

"All right. Better than pain I guess."

"We ready?" Pit asked, raring to go. "We'll have more of a chance to avoid the Traitors the earlier we set out, guys."

"Yes, let's go," Sonic said, speeding out the tent.

"Good luck you guys and please stay safe, Luigi," Peach said, waving her hand in farewell as Yoshi began to follow the others.

"I'll try princess. For my brother," Luigi said and the tent flaps swallowed his view of the princess as the dinosaur walked. The Italian plumber hoped he'd see her and Mario again.


	3. No True View

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: "..."**

Chapter Three: No True View

* * *

Luigi watched the trees go by, hearing Yoshi's happy humming and plodding feet. Up ahead Pit and Marth spoke to each other in soft tones. Ness traveled beside Luigi, offering him words of comfort now and then. Silence soon became the plumber's ambiance apart from the sounds of nature. He thought of Mario and Peach often and even Daisy crossed his mind.

The clouds threatened to unleash rain and tension rose in the air. Pit appeared unfrazzled by this and continued on with his floaty gait. Sonic looked the most optimistic out of everyone, a small smile on his face. Luigi wondered if adventures made the hedgehog happy or maybe he felt happy to move and get somewhere.

Once the tensity in the air reached its peak, the group found shelter in the woods, Pit keeping a lookout for the Hands and the Traitors. As heat lightning forked its white hot fingers across the sky and thunder boomed Luigi scratched a mosquito bite, seeing the scar on his hand from Wolf's attack. It reminded him of Mario and he closed his eyes, rubbing his nose.

He jerked upright on Yoshi's back in shock as he felt his nose again. It felt perfect, as if no injury or break had ever happened to it. Luigi thought about Ness's ability and wondered if it did indeed work. He figured the skill worked on small issues and not something like fixing useless legs and a broken spine.

"Looks like rain," Sonic said as he peered at the sky. "That should wash away any scent we left while traveling."

"Sonic," Pit began to laugh. "who's going to use their nose to find us?"

"Wolf might."

"Oh right." They chuckled together. Luigi watched them and slumped into Yoshi's back. All the while the sky grew darker and darker with each passing minute. The plumber listened to the low chatter of Ness and Marth as they took an apple each from the supply sack. Yoshi's tongue shot out and grabbed Marth's apple, making the prince yelp.

"Ha ha! Yoshi caught you off guard," Ness said with a chuckle. Marth blinked and looked at the smug dinosaur, who swallowed the apple in one gulp. The Altean prince shook his head with a snort and went to fetch another fruit for himself.

The sky chose that moment to unleash its buildup on the Brawlers and everyone scurried to stand under the large nearby oak tree. Raindrops pattered the leaves and slid off to splat on the undergrowth. Pit kept his wings tucked behind him, making sure they wouldn't become wet.

Yoshi hummed and Luigi gazed at the others as they went to open the supply sack to eat a quick dinner. An apple, a bottle of water, and a few walnuts soon rested in the Italian man's hands.

"Heh, I'm eating like a vegan," Sonic said. "I haven't had cooked meat in four years."

"None of us had, Sonic," Marth said. "The last time we had any kind of meat was back when the Brawl Mansion belonged to us."

"Yeah..." Pit trailed off. "I miss those days. Don't you?"

"Now most of everyone is dead or nowhere near us."

"At least we know some people still live. That's what counts," Sonic said. "Now Pit, what're we gonna do once we see Fox, Falco and Pikachu?"

"We'll meet up and think of a plan to get back at Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the Traitors."

"Don't you think that's a bit drastic?" Marth asked after taking a drink of water. "How can we aim to destroy two superpowers and their cronies?"

"We just have to try. Isn't that better than nothing?"

Marth fell silent and everyone ate in a fast stead. The rain soon ceased for a while, but the clouds still threatened. As Luigi cleared his throat after drinking, Marth went off into the woods, a haunted look in his eyes. _Off to get lost in his memories_, Luigi presumed. No one followed the Altean prince.

"Who will keep watch for the night?" Pit asked as he and Ness helped clean any mess the other Brawlers left on the ground.

"I guess I'll give it a shot. I've never done it before since Snake and Marth always offered when I lived in the tent," Sonic said.

"Then I'll take the next watch and then Marth will," Ness said.

"Leaving someone out, you two?" Pit had a wry smile on his face.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Pit. I mean if you want to take on a night shift then go ahead," Sonic said, looking embarrassed.

"I meant Luigi."

"Huh?" Luigi looked at them. "What about me?"

"Do you want to try your hand at a night shift? We have a few people who volunteered."

"I-I don't know." Luigi felt the chasm of fear open in his stomach again and not because of Mario.

"Don't worry, Luigi. If anything bad happens you have us for support. We don't want to leave you out in this group, y'know?"

Luigi realized that the Brawlers did care about him. However he couldn't resist comparing to how they would have fared if Mario stood here instead of him. The Italian plumber lived in Mario's shadow for so long that he couldn't help feeling out-of-place. Luigi didn't mind have the label of a wallflower; he liked solitude and peace. For the other Brawlers to even consider him as a part of them made him feel a sense of belonging.

"Fine. I'll take a night shift." Luigi hated the stutter that entered his voice.

"Your brother would feel proud," Pit said, a genuine smile on his face. It eased some of Luigi's nerves to hear this.

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Luigi."

Time sped and soon Luigi found himself doing his shift, gazing about, nervous tension creeping up his neck. His teeth chattered every once and so often, but he held back any whimper that manifested in the back of his throat.

He couldn't help turning to the sleeping members of his group, hoping for his shift to end. Yoshi snored, head drooping, not minding having to stand and sleep with Luigi on his back. The Italian plumber realized then that Marth hadn't returned from where he went when he counted the Brawlers and noticed one missing.

"Where did he go?" Luigi mumbled to himself as his voice warbled. He knew Marth was a valuable ally to the team and if he went missing... No, something must have happened to him. Luigi knew the Altean prince wouldn't have lingered in the unknown woods for almost four hours reminiscing on memories.

A yelp sounded from deep in the woods and Luigi whimpered, hands and fingers shaking. _Who had made that sound? Someone must have found trouble in there!_ A growl soon sounded and the plumber knew who lurked about the area: Wolf.

"Hey, Yoshi." Luigi prodded the green dinosaur and Yoshi woke with a small splutter.

"I think Marth's in trouble. We have to go find him," Luigi said and the dinosaur seemed to grin at the task. Closest to Luigi Ness slept, his back to him.

"Ness, hey!" Luigi hissed and the psychic boy awoke, eyes darting about him.

"Oh, it's just you, Luigi. What's wrong?"

"I think Marth found trouble. W-we have to go out and find him," Luigi said, hearing the familiar stammer of fear in his voice.

"Come to think of it Marth hadn't come back to the group in a while since he left." The boy looked worried. "Maybe we should find him."

"Wolf is around the area," Luigi said and flinched as another crack sounded. "We have to watch out, Ness."

"Should we wake the others and tell them?"

"What's the use making them worry?"

Ness went over to Sonic and shook the hedgehog's shoulder, making him groan.

"I just did a shift." He blinked one eye open to look at Ness.

"Luigi and I are going to search for Marth. If we don't return and someone wonders where we went, let them know."

"Gotcha," Sonic said and turned over, closing his eye again. Ness rolled his eyes and stood.

"Which way did the sound come from, Luigi?"

"From over there." The Italian plumber pointed past the gnarled oak tree.

"Right. Lead the way."

Luigi urged Yoshi into a walk and the green dinosaur stepped over trees branches and leaves, not making a peep.

"You sure you heard Wolf?" Ness asked the deeper they traveled in the woods. "I don't want to get lost from the others. I mean you could have heard a bear or something."

"Maybe," Luigi said to himself, feeling a dark pit open in his stomach. He had a bad feeling coursing through his veins. He had to steel himself from turning back and wailing all the way to the group. The moon traveled behind the tree branches as they walked. It hung overhead, meaning midnight.

Before Luigi worked up the nerve to say he couldn't go on another growl sounded in close proximity. Ness put a finger on his lips and crept over to a bush. From behind it a voice spoke.

"Strayed from your little hiding place now, did ya? Well too bad, no one can save you now."

Luigi shivered and Yoshi cocked his head. A weak voice whispered in reply.

"You can't kill me, Wolf. Not now, not ever."

"Marth and Wolf," Luigi said and Ness nodded.

"Before I rip you apart tell me this: where are the others and where do they hide? You know Wario, King Dedede and I break our backs day and night to find them. Who knew you cowards would act so smart in the face of danger?"

"I won't tell you anything. Not since you Traitors murdered Ike." Marth's hoarse voice said in reply.

Luigi remembered how the lupine threw him over the ravine, making him become impaired with two broken legs. Anger, for the first time, rose in the passive Mario Brother and he gritted his teeth. _Wolf__ made me this way. He made me more useless than before!_

In a haze of red Luigi urged Yoshi forward and the two of them burst from the bushes. Wolf's jaw gaped in a silent exclamation as he spun around, seeing who happened to surprise him. He growled, his eye flashing. Marth crumbled to the undergrowth floor from the wolf's loose grip.

"You! How did you survive that fall!?" He flinched as he recognized Luigi.

Luigi forced himself to sit tall. His chattering teeth still betrayed how frayed and frightened out of his mind he felt.

"Judging by the fact that you're on Yoshi I'd assume my little trick made you a cripple." The Starwolf leader's eye gleamed as he saw Luigi's neck tighten. "So a cripple challenges me now to save 'Pretty Boy' over here." He cackled and gave Marth a swift kick in the side, making the prince groan.

"Wolf!" Ness said as he erupted from the trees. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Oh, so now the crippled coward travels with another. Perhaps if I cause some more ruckus others will come see," Wolf said, his eye narrowed. Marth's fingers dug into the dirt as he tried to drag his limp body from the lupine.

You're outnumbered here, Wolf. Leave Marth alone," Luigi said in an attempt to sound intimidating. This only made the wolf bark out a cold laugh.

"Haw! The stutter in your voice makes me want to spit. How amusing to see a coward try to make me quiver in my boots."

"We have to fight him, Luigi," Ness said and the plumber swung a terrified look at the boy. "It's the only way. With the two of us it won't take long to subdue him."

"I'd like to see you try to kill me!" Wolf said and he settled into an attack position, claws swiping the air. "Let's see who wins on this night!" His legs tensed as he prepared to leap over to them.

"That'll be enough, Wolf," came a soft, soothing voice. Luigi looked to see Master Hand emerge from the air. The white-colored hand turned to Ness, Yoshi, and Luigi. "Why trifle anymore? Why struggle? There's no need to run anymore."

Luigi felt a lull come over him as the Hand's voice entered his ears. The soothing tone made him want to lean to the Hand and forget everything that happened. Ness stood his ground and glowered at the Hand while Luigi struggled to maintain his mindset.

"You ordered for the murder of all of us. How could we not struggle?" the psychic boy asked and Luigi wanted to speak, but his tongue seemed stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"You need not try to dissemble, Luigi, Ness, Marth, and Yoshi. Come and forget all you've done and all I've done."

"Master Hand, why bother trying to twist their minds? Kill them instead!" Wolf snarled and took out his blaster, pointing it at Yoshi's head. "Why prolong this moment?"

"It interests me how these few Brawlers have survived our Genocide for this long," Master Hand said, his tone amused. "Perhaps we should let them survive, to see just how far they'll get."

"Have you gone mad?" Wolf's mouth gaped as he looked at the Hand. "If you let these weaklings survive they'll only give us more of a pain in the ass to find them again! Why would you even consider—" "—Wolf, cease your babbling. I know what I'm doing now. I know that Luigi, Yoshi, Marth, and Ness travel in a small group. For them to even work up the courage to try their hand against me and my brother piques my interest. How could they do so without a power player in their midst? Donkey Kong, Ike, Ganondorf, Meta Knight, and Captain Falcon don't exist."

Pain entered Marth's expression at these words and his clouded eyes blazed now.

"I should just kill them now without your consent. What will Wario and King Dedede think about your letting go of these annoyances?" Wolf asked, enraged.

The Hand seemed in deep thought as he weighed and calculated consequences, which was a dangerous observation to Luigi, Ness, Marth, and Yoshi. He straightened in the air then, a resolve in his mind. "Perhaps I should kill Luigi and his group members now. Just to heighten the excitement a bit." The Hand began to glow a bright orange and, as he pointed his index finger, a storm of fire rained from the sky.

"If you few Brawlers somehow survive this, you would be foolish to gather strength and come face me. You irritants have failed to destroy me and my brother in the beginning and now, for the second time, I shall strike you down for good!"

Yoshi stuck his tongue out and took Marth into his mouth as Ness screamed, "Run! We have to get to the others!"

Master Hand let loose a cackle and dissipated in the air, leaving Wolf behind in the firestorm.

"Why must everything mess up my plans!?" Wolf howled as Luigi, Ness, and Yoshi made their escape, dodging fireballs. Luigi felt himself come back to himself in this moment and he glanced around as trees whipped past him. Once he noticed the large fireballs raining down he screamed and yelled for Yoshi to run faster.

The plumber couldn't stop the whimpers and cries as they erupted from his throat. Yoshi dodged the fire, mouth bulging with Marth's body.

"Hey!" Ness said as the sight of Pit and Sonic came to them. "We have to go, now!"

"Thank the Goddess you guys are safe!" Pit said over the roar of fire. "Let's make a run for it before we're finished!"

The six group members, including Marth inside Yoshi's mouth, headed through the forest as the balls of fire fell all about. Luigi closed his eyes as he felt the first few tears stream out, holding onto Yoshi with all his might. All he hoped for was to come out of this mission alive and unbroken. All he wanted was life.


	4. Draining Relief

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapters one through three.**

Chapter Four: Draining Relief

* * *

The blaze of fireballs continued long after Luigi and the group left the forest, dashing for shelter. Flames licked through the woods, the smell of burning pilfering the fresh scent that had lingered not too long ago from the rain. As they ran Luigi looked behind him, frightened that Wolf had decided to give chase.

Breaths huffing, feet slamming the packed ground, the survivors made a beeline into a nearby cave, Luigi feeling close to fainting. The group tried to regain their breath as they watched the raining fire slow its descent outside, then disappear. The plumber gave a sigh of relief and blacked out, happy to still live after that experience.

When he opened his eyes again Ness stood near him, just finishing with using his skill on the plumber.

"How long was I unconscious for, Ness?" Luigi asked and the psychic boy looked outside the cave.

"Almost a whole day, Luigi. The others feel asleep not long before you woke just now."

"Oh." Luigi looked to see the twilight's light creeping from the horizon line in the distance. Thinking about Master Hand and those raining fireballs made him shudder.

"I wonder what happened to Wolf. You think he survived in the burning forest yesterday?"

"Yeah, he probably did. He wouldn't die that quick."

"You have a point there."

They fell silent as Sonic muttered and flipped over onto his left side, his left leg twitching. Luigi turned and noticed Marth laying by the corner, strange green things all over him.

"What's on Marth?" the plumber asked and Ness looked at the sleeping Altean prince.

"He has what's called 'poultices' on his wounds. He looked pretty beat up and most of his wounds looked awful. Pit and I went out to find leaves to use to cover his wounds. Later we crushed a special plant we saw and applied it to his wounds. "

Luigi peered closer at the prince and flinched as he saw two long red streaks, claw marks, running down his legs.

"If Pit and I hadn't administered those poultices, Marth would have died in a few hours from anemia and bloodloss." Ness shook his head. "I feel glad we saved him in time. His skin started to feel hot."

The Italian man watched Marth's chest rise and fall in choppy motions and, despite knowing the prince looked all right now, Luigi felt fearful for him.

"Poor Marth," he whispered.

Yoshi woke then and spluttered as he saw Luigi had awoken. The plumber gagged somewhat as the green dinosaur licked his face. Ness chuckled.

"You did good Yoshi by slurping Marth. If you hadn't our group would miss a valuable ally." Luigi patted the dinosaur, who grinned.

* * *

The next morning, as the Brawlers woke, they stepped outside and checked for any of the Traitors or the Hands.

"I'd say we have another two days of travel, maybe more from this point," Pit said and everyone nodded. "After these caves the jungle's the next place we have to travel through. Then, after that, the Wastelands."

"The same jungle the Hands found Donkey Kong in and killed him?" Luigi asked in a stutter and the Brawlers nodded. No words needed to be said now. The group would have to travel through the jungle and feel haunted by a Brawler's death years before.

"In any case that comes later. For now we have to traverse through this cave," Pit said, rubbing his chin. He looked sheepish. "Only I don't know the layout because, as you know, I flew to find you guys."

"Well we'll find out today. Why don't we get going?" Sonic suggested as he stepped back inside the cave. Marth woke and groaned, looking at himself.

"These will take a long time to heal," the prince muttered as he saw his numerous wounds and the two long striations down his legs.

"The wounds closed, Marth, so you can walk. Just be careful," Pit said and the Altean man gave a nod. He looked pale as he stood and a wince whistled from behind his teeth.

"Right, let's go," Sonic said as he stepped into the inky darkness.

"Wait, we don't have a source of light to traverse. Someone will have to go and find a light."

Luigi blinked and, as he stared at his palm, a green orb began to form and grow into his common weapon: a green fireball.

"Oh, I forgot you can do that, Luigi," Pit chuckled. "I guess then you have to lead the way."

Luigi swallowed back his fear of the dark unknown and nodded. He wanted to look brave among the others. He urged Yoshi forward and concentrated, keeping the fire lit. The other Brawlers fell into a line behind him.

As they walked, Luigi looked this way and that at each sound he heard. The small sounds of bat wings as they flapped overhead unnerved the plumber, but he pushed on forward.

"Man, I think this cave goes on forever. It looks like a straight run," Sonic said as he glimpsed ahead at the path.

"Who knows how far along or where this cave will take us," Pit said as he decided to walk next to Luigi. "We just have to stick it out and continue."

The plumber looked at the same monotonous surroundings, the occasional stalactite, the layers of rocks in the walls, and the gravel ground. A drip sounded deeper in the cave, making him wonder if water lay ahead. It reminded Luigi of a leaky pipe back when he used to do plumbing. That memory brought him back to Mario and he felt subdued. _My poor brother..._

"Wait, I think I see light up ahead of us. Maybe that's the way out, guys!" Sonic said and his voice echoed. "Let's go!"

"Shhh, Sonic! You don't know who or what's in here now," Marth said as he limped along. "We don't want to give ourselves away to enemies."

Everyone went silent until a large fork appeared in the road, making them stop.

"Which way?" Luigi asked, swallowing back a stutter.

"I don't know, but all I know is there's always something like this that happens in the movies. The protagonists reach a crossroad in some dark cave and they have to pick the right way. Forks in the road are overused." Sonic crossed his arms with a snort.

"Sonic, this is real life or have you forgotten? One path will lead us the way out or lead us deeper into the cave. The other may just kill us or loop us around." Pit took apart his bow, holding the two blades in his hands. "We have to choose."

"The protagonists in the movies always choose to go to the right and something always happens to them, so why don't we go to the left?"

"When did you last see a movie anyway?" Ness looked at the blue hedgehog, arching a brow.

"Long time ago, but I remember as if I had just watched a movie yesterday."

"Fine, let's vote. Who wants to go to the left?" Pit asked. Two brawlers, including Sonic, raised their hands.

"Okay and who wants to go to the right?"

More brawlers raised this hands this time and Sonic sighed.

"Don't start to cry when something happens, you guys," he said and everyone shrugged.

"Well, lead the way Luigi," Pit said and the plumber nodded, urging Yoshi down the right path. A tense air took over the Brawlers as they walked. Ness looked solemn and, as Luigi turned to ask him what bothered him, Pit called out, "Look! The path widens."

"Good," Marth said. "I feel sick of traveling in a straight line.

"Didn't you used to walk like that with your army?" Sonic asked and the prince shook his head.

"My father raised me separate from the army. Only when the dark dragon, Medeus, threatened Altea did I join alongside my father's men."

"Oh."

Luigi felt relieved as the path widened into a chamber, the ground becoming rocky. Yoshi skipped over the rocks with ease and spluttered as he saw no way out. The whole chamber wrapped around, a rock wall marking the end of their path.

"A dead end! See, I told you we should have went the other way!" Sonic crowed as he returned to the group after excavating the chamber. "Why didn't you guys listen to me?"

"The other way was a dead end too, Sonic," Ness said, his black eyes glittering from Luigi's flame.

"How do you know?"

"I'm psychic, remember? I can see what's ahead of us. While we stood in the forked road I saw that both pathways led to a dead end." Ness chuckled. Sonic rubbed his nose and looked sheepish.

"I guess I forgot. I'm sorry Ness."

"So what do we do now?" Marth asked, inspecting his wounds and making sure they didn't reopen. "Do we go back to our starting point?"

"That would take too long," Pit said. "There's no way else to go but in these caves."

"But why do both paths end in a dead end?" Luigi asked, throwing himself into the conversation.

"I don't know and there's no way around the caves outside and we can't stay in here until we rot. We have to think of something." Pit's forehead furrowed as he went into deep thought.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to go back. The fireballs had stopped. Perhaps we missed an alternative route through the forest," Marth said as he fixed his tiara.

"Yeah maybe," Pit said in a hesitant tone, looking at the rock walls surrounding them. "Fine, we'll head back out and search for another way past this cave.."

Everyone gathered together and prepared to leave until Luigi flinched, hearing a small sound of rocks clattering inside the chamber.

"No need to look so frightened, Luigi, you know there's nothing in this chamber," Sonic said and the plumber glanced about, his eyes alighting on a red light at the far end of the chamber.

"What's that?" he asked and everyone turned to see the light for themselves. It brightened a tiny bit before dimming somewhat.

"Yeah, what is that?" the blue hedgehog asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Why don't we go find out, guys?" Pit suggested as he moved closer to the light, his blades in hand. Yoshi, ever curious, began to follow him no matter how many times Luigi told him to stay or stop.

Upon getting closer the light jumped and shape came out under it, scattering small rocks and gravel into the air.

"Mamma mia!" Luigi yelped and covered his eyes, expecting his end.

"Wait Luigi, bring your green flame closer. I think I know this person," Pit said as the others came over to them. The plumber brought his fire closer, keeping an eye on the shape. As the flame came close and illuminated the figure, Pit's breath hitched.

"Guys, look it's Olimar!" he said and everyone crowded around, shocked. The short Brawler looked up at them with his usual squinted eyes, dressed in a space suit.

"Really?" Sonic sounded ecstatic as he recognized the Brawler. "Olimar! Where've ya been?"

Olimar leaped into the air as he recognized the others and a grand smile appeared on his face. Everyone went to embrace or give the captain a pat while Yoshi licked his space helmet, grimacing at the taste of rocks and soil.

"At least we know another one of us still lives." Pit looked pleased. "However that still doesn't help us find a way out of here."

Luigi watched as Olimar wandered past them and plucked a purple Pikmin from the ground. With a hefty heave the captain threw the purple creature to collide with the wall. A crack sounded as the Pikmin made contact, but the wall didn't budge.

"Oh, I get it. Olimar's telling us we can break the wall. I got this. Step back everyone," Sonic said, taking matters into his own hands. The others did as he said and Sonic spun into a ball, collecting and building energy. A blue light formed as he launched himself at the cracked wall with a roar. A mighty crash sounded and Luigi closed his eyes again as rocks shattered and clattered around the chamber. The Brawlers all opened their eyes again to see bright sunlight streaming on them and Sonic dusting himself off.

"Yep, fantastic," he said.

"Way to go, Sonic! You did it!" Ness said and the hedgehog looked embarrassed.

"Well, it was nothing. You should thank Olimar for the idea."

"Now we can continue on without a problem. I think I see the jungle straight ahead, so let's get going. Our journey's halfway over now," Pit said and everyone nodded, following behind the angel.

Luigi looked at the broken rock wall as Yoshi leaped from the chamber with a flutter jump. He couldn't believe Sonic could destroy a wall without a problem, but then again the blue hedgehog's powers seemed unmatched in brawls with his combined agility and skills. It made Luigi wonder if he'd one day have a powerful skill like that. He wanted to make the others feel proud of him.

"It feels good to see the light of day again," Marth said, making the others chuckle and smile. Yoshi grinned as he spotted a banana and proceeded to slurp it into his mouth. Olimar plodded behind Sonic, looking pleased with himself for helping the others free.

"So after this jungle then what's next?" Luigi asked as he gave Yoshi an affectionate pat on the neck.

"After this jungle then we have the Wastelands to travel through where Fox, Falco, and Pikachu wait for us," Pit said. "Once we meet up with them then we'll worry about what we do next. For now we have to get there first."

"Let's just hope trouble doesn't find us on the way," Sonic said. "I hate when things mess up our plans and lives."

"We will," Marth said, glancing about him, "especially since a Brawler died in here."

"Let's hope Donkey King feels happy in Heaven with all the bananas he could eat." Pit looked sad now. "And all the other Brawlers who died as well. I hope they're happy too."

While the Brawlers walked, the ground turning into the undergrowth of the jungle, Luigi felt a tingle start in the back of his neck. He turned around and there, behind the nearby bushes, Wario stood, picking his nose and watching the Brawlers with interest. When Luigi blinked the fat Brawler disappeared, the bushes empty.


	5. Sheer Fear

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: Were you expecting me to say I own any of the Brawlers in this story? TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME!**

Chapter Five: Sheer Fear

* * *

The jungle felt foreboding, full of dangers unseen to the naked eye. Luigi kept his sights trained about him as the Brawlers traveled, expecting to see Donkey Kong's spirit appear and attack them. With chattering teeth the plumber watched as tree after tree passed, the sounds of exotic birds and animals filling the air. The peat underfoot squished and Luigi could see everyone's footprints as he looked behind them.

Luigi wondered about Wario and why he didn't attack them before when he had every chance to do so. He thought about where the fat Brawler went. _Probably to tell Wolf and King Dedede that we're here._

"Still worried about Donkey Kong?" Pit asked as he came over to walk beside Yoshi, looking at the plumber. Luigi nodded.

"I just hope he doesn't have a grudge against us."

"Well, we didn't help the Hands kill him, so why would he want to get revenge? If anything I'd think Donkey Kong's spirit would want to protect us."

Those words made Luigi think as the angel commander headed back to the front of the group. Yoshi used his tongue to gobble any potential fruit around the area. _At least, _Luigi thought, _we won't have to worry about feeding a ravenous dinosaur._

"A toucan!" Sonic said and everyone looked to see the black and white bird caw overhead, its orange and red beak shining in the streaming sunlight. The Brawlers stopped for a moment to look at the colorful bird before it stretched its wings and soared deeper into the forest.

"We can't waste anymore time, let's keep going," Pit said and everyone picked up the pace, wanting to shed off some more distance before night fell.

Indeed, as the shadows lengthened, the Brawlers knew traveling through the jungle wouldn't take a few hours. As they chose a potential place to make camp near a gurgling river Marth came up with an idea.

"If the Traitors find us in the night while we sleep we might not have enough time to react. I'd say we sleep in the trees instead of on the ground." The Altean prince pointed to the nearby large trees with thick branches. "If we hear any of the Hands or the Traitors in the area we have the element of surprise."

"Good idea," Sonic said. "Only one problem. How the heck are we supposed to get up into the trees anyhow?"

Marth turned to Yoshi. "I think I know how."

The green dinosaur hummed under his breath with a smile on his face.

"But what about Luigi?" Ness asked. "He might slip off the tree branches in the night without support."

"That's why we have a watch in case something happens. We'll all try to squeeze on the same branch, if not the next branch over. I know it doesn't sound like a phenomenal idea, but if we stay off the ground the Traitors will have a harder time finding us and catching us off guard. We did leave footprints in the peat back there. They could track us without any trouble."

"Let's see if Marth's plan works. Yoshi will you do the honors of setting Luigi down on one of the branches?" Pit asked.

Yoshi leaped into the air with a flutter jump and landed right on the thick branch, happy to oblige. Luigi tried moving his legs to get off the dinosaur until he realized he couldn't. The plumber felt anger and frustration for his useless legs again and used his hands to shift one leg off Yoshi, then the other. Luigi grunted as he slid from the dinosaur's back and fell on the thick branch.

"I'm okay!" he said to the Brawlers who looked at him with concern. "Go ahead Yoshi."

Once the dinosaur saw Luigi looked fine he leaped to the others and prepared to carry the next person to the branch. Soon every Brawler in the group sat on the branch or the one next to it.

"Good plan Marth. I'd say the only disadvantage we have right now is how awful we smell. Wolf would find us in a heartbeat if he used his nose." Pit scrunched his face as he flew into the tree with the supply sack. With the survivors on the run for four years without proper bathing it was obvious that they'd begin to smell at some point. Luigi took a whiff of himself and flinched at the stench. He noticed when Pit mentioned it. It made him feel self-conscious.

"Geez Sonic, I didn't know hedgehogs could smell." Ness waved a hand in the air, a playful look on his face. Sonic snorted.

"I didn't know little boys could make such a stink."

Everyone chuckled and egged each other about body odor. It made Luigi feel at ease from the strange topic, almost as if he and these Brawlers came to this jungle for a camping trip instead of looking for the others.

"Now why don't we get some dinner in us, vegetarian style," Pit said, taking the bag and handing it to everyone. While they ate Luigi sat on the branch, seeing how his legs dangled below, useless and cold to the touch. He hoped Ness's ability would kick in soon and help him restore his legs. If they had to fight Master and Crazy Hand, along with the Traitors, Luigi knew his useless legs would get in the way.

Pit comment's about everyone's body odor hit and him and thought of Wolf finding them when their footprints ended made him feel all the more apprehensive about the growing night.

An insect buzzed near his ear and Luigi swatted it, only to hear it buzz louder. The plumber flinched as he felt three pinches on the side of his throat. He slapped his neck and a dead wasp lay, smashed, against his fingers.

Luigi, horror running through his veins, went to pull out the stinger, the areas the insect stung him growing numb.

"Guys...if you could maybe help me?" Luigi asked, feeling his throat tighten as his neck become swollen. Ness's eyes widened as he saw the growing redness on the Italian man's neck and reached over to pull out the stinger.

"You all right, Luigi?" Pit asked just as the plumber's vision grew blurry. The others looked at him now, confused.

"A bee stung him and I pulled out the stinger," Ness said. Everyone watched as the plumber laid on his back and moaned.

Then came Marth's voice. "We don't know the insects in this region. They could have poisonous stingers or bites."

"A poisonous bee, Marth?" Sonic said with a raised eyebrow. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Maybe Luigi's allergic to bee stings then."

"No, I'm not allergic," Luigi wanted to say, but a slur came from his mouth instead. Now he felt frightened. _What if this wasp sting kills me? _His breathing increased.

"Calm down, Luigi. Breathe if you can," Pit said, his face a blur to the plumber's vision.

"Ness, try your ability. Maybe it can cure Luigi," Marth said.

"I'll give it a try but I doubt it cures reactions to bee stings."

"Do it anyway just to try it. Maybe it'll cure this aliment of his faster."

"All right. Just relax Luigi," Ness said.

Luigi's vision and conscious faded and he fell into a chasm of black.

* * *

He woke to the sound of brash crickets and held back a groan. Everything hurt: his eyes, his face, his ears. Luigi reached to feel his neck and his fingers tingled as he moved them. His eyes pooled and he moaned.

"Luigi? You awake?" Marth asked as he crawled over, careful not to wake the others. Luigi tried to move his head, anything. He felt immobile.

"My Goddess," the Altean prince said as he felt Luigi's forehead, "you have a fever."

"No," Luigi whispered, his heart racing. He felt his skin and felt the blaze of heat. Marth went over to the supply bag and took out a rag and a spare canteen of water. He doused the rag in water and headed back to the plumber.

"Here." He put the soaked towel on the plumber's head. "Close your eyes and rest, okay?"

Luigi felt the cold water drip down the sides of his face as Marth pressed on it. The relief felt enormous to him and the plumber sighed, closing his eyes.

"Marth. Will I die from this fever?" he asked, glad his voice sounded semi-normal, if not scratchy, and the prince's eyes darkened.

"Let's hope not."

Luigi swallowed and let loose a small whimper of pain. Sonic, who sat on guard duty, noticed the two of them awake and came over in a quiet stead.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Luigi has a fever now, Sonic."

"From a wasp sting?" The hedgehog turned to Mario's brother. "Then you really are allergic."

"But I'm not," Luigi said in protest. "The last time I went to get a blood test done at the doctor's they said I didn't have any allergies."

"Your body can change over time, Luigi." Marth sounded grim. "Years have passed since you or the rest of us had seen other people except for ourselves."

Luigi looked through the branches, seeing the dark night sky begin to brighten to a faded dark gray color. He shivered, feeling heat blaze in him again. Marth flipped the rag over on Luigi's head and the plumber sighed at the new cool feel, his eyes growing heavy now. He thought about Mario and Peach, hoping his brother woke from his comatose. He hoped Snake protected Peach if any danger came to her and he hoped the gunman didn't give her too much grief.

When Luigi opened his eyes again he saw the sky looked bright and blue with the dawn. He spotted the rest of the Brawlers down on the ground, eating.

"Hey, Luigi woke up!" Sonic said and Pit flew to the tree branch, a gentle look on his face.

"How do you feel?" he asked and Luigi shook his head, wincing.

"Terrible."

"At least your neck looks better than it had yesterday. You gave us a scare when you lay down and faded out on us."

"I'm sorry. I keep slowing you guys down," Luigi said as Yoshi came on the branch.

"How're you slowing us down, Luigi? If you died that would have slowed us down for sure."

Those words silenced Luigi and Yoshi lowered his body, allowing the plumber to climb on without help. Once Luigi felt secure on Yoshi's back he urged the green dinosaur forward.

The group traveled, the plumber feeling nauseous and sick. Sometimes Luigi found himself blinking his eyes open, realizing he fell asleep on Yoshi's back. Once the Brawlers stopped for lunch a peculiar scent filled the air.

"Smells like rotting fruit," Ness said.

"The air smells worse than we do," Sonic said, making everyone chuckle again.

Marth decided to scout ahead and see what made that smell. "We reached a swamp, guys," he said upon returning to the group. Olimar glanced about and plucked three Pikmin from the ground, one red, one white, and one blue.

"I'd imagine that's what we're smelling," Pit said, his nose wrinkled.

"Did the Hands kill Donkey Kong here?" Ness asked.

"No, they drowned him in a lake. I think the lake's further ahead of us."

Olimar looked worried, anxious even, as he stared straight ahead at where the swamp lay. As everyone finished lunch and continued onward Luigi felt a tingle start behind his head. He felt too weak to look around as the tingling persisted. The swamp's surroundings opened to the Brawlers and the stench grew more pungent.

The still water reflected what little sunlight streamed from the trees. Flies and dragonflies scooted across the top of the water, moving in circular paths. Three hollowed logs floated on the water's surface, two turtles resting on one of them. The trees' branches drooped, as if they couldn't withstand the heat or the heavy humidity in the air.

"I hope this stench doesn't linger after we leave this place," Marth said and numerous Brawlers agreed. Frogs croaked and a fat one watched the group pass, eyes unblinking.

As the group stepped over a sideways log an explosion erupted into the air, the force blowing everyone back on the path.

"What the!" Sonic exclaimed as a shape leaped from the trees to stand on a slanted tree trunk near the swamp water.

"You weaklings are like burrs, annoying to get rid off and hard to miss. Why can't you guys ever give up? Your world's over." Wolf glowered at them.

"I think after today your world's over, Wolf. Don't you know the good guys always win?" Pit asked, blades in his hand. "You don't have the power to take on all seven of us."

"Heh, I don't care. I'll just kill off as many of you as I can before your little group grows any bigger." The lupine's eyes narrowed. "I can see you already found another useless Brawler in your midst."

Olimar's face twisted and he launched the red Pikmin at Wolf, who only slapped it away with a grin.

"True that attack may have cost me in friendly Brawls but as you see now the same tricks won't work on me twice! Ready to end your little journey, weaklings?" The Starwolf leader roared as he leaped over to the Brawlers, claws outstretched.

Luigi prepared a fireball, feeling rage rush in him. As he shot it the wolf swerved and headed right for the plumber. Yoshi growled and shot his tongue out to swallow Wolf. He squeaked as the lupine caught it in his paw with a smirk. The wolf used the propulsion to slam right into the dinosaur's head feet first.

Luigi yelped as the force of the impact ejected him from the dinosaur's back. Yoshi rolled to a stop on the ground, whimpering, Wolf still on top of him. Quicker than a blink the mercenary grasped Luigi and kicked Yoshi in the skull for good measure.

"Now let's finish what I started long ago, cripple," Wolf said. Luigi felt a blaze in his blood and he smashed the lupine in the jaw with all his power. Shocked, the Starwolf mercenary dropped the plumber as Sonic and Marth converged on him. Luigi crawled over to Yoshi and cradled the dinosaur's limp head in his lap.

Wolf roared as the combined power of Sonic's headbutt and Marth's sword hit him. Blood sprayed the air. Pit, Ness, and Olimar joined together and shot their projectiles at the fallen lupine, who rolled from them and stood. Luigi watched the wolf avoid attacks and launch a few of his own. The plumber looked at Yoshi, who didn't move, his eyes closed. _First Mario and now Yoshi? Why must everyone I care for get hurt? _Luigi felt his eyes water as the pain of the dinosaur's potential death and the persistent fever overwhelmed him.

"Haw! Try your best to hit me!" the lupine said as he leaped about the Brawlers, using his blaster to fire shots. Ness deflected them and shot a dart of fire at the wolf, who dodged that as well. Marth raced over to slash him with his sword but the Starwolf leader proved too quick, jumping to a nearby branch and sailing to attack Pit. The angel reacted too slow as Wolf knocked him to the mushy ground and raised his claws to slice them into his chest .

A green fireball rushed through the air and slammed into the Traitor, who yelped and flipped over and over on the ground, trying to extinguish his burning fur. Sonic drew himself into a ball and began to spin, ready to launch himself at the lupine. Marth hurried over and slashed his sword at the roiling wolf, a scream entering the air at the impact.

Everyone stopped and looked to see Wolf's left paw gripping the prince's sword, stopping it from entering his chest. Blood welled down his sliced-through paw and the wolf quivered with exertion, his fur burnt and his one eye red and weepy.

"I will not lose!" Wolf snarled and a bright flash of light blinded every Brawler. They flinched and, when the light faded, the wounded wolf had disappeared.

"He got away..." Marth looked shocked as he stared at the area Wolf had laid in moments before. Everyone came over as the prince wiped the wolf's blood off his sword and sheathed it.

"No... How could he have escaped?" Sonic's voice went soft. "We almost got him."

"I know," Pit said, coughing as he limped over to the others.

"Luigi." Ness turned to the plumber and the still dinosaur. Soon everyone crowded around Luigi as he looked at them, lips quivering.

"Is Yoshi..." Sonic trailed off as he looked at the green dinosaur, who lay inert. Luigi nodded.

"But how? Wolf killed him in one attack?" Marth asked.

"Wolf must have grown stronger over the years, perfecting his skills so he could one day kill us," Pit said, eyes dark. "When he slammed into Yoshi the force must have cracked his skull."

"Yoshi." Luigi held the green dinosaur close. "First Mario and now you?"

Everyone stayed with Luigi and Yoshi for a while, mourning the brave dinosaur. Marth soon suggested that they leave them.

"Luigi knew Yoshi better than any of us. He deserves to grieve alone," the Altean prince said. After a moment of hesitation everyone agreed and headed off a ways away to give Luigi privacy. The plumber felt grateful and rested his head on Yoshi's cold cheek, tears streaming from his eyes. If Luigi saw his brother again he knew Mario would feel distraught for the dinosaur's death. He knew his brother and Yoshi had a history together. A long one that spanned time and generations.

"Yoshi...may you feel eternal happiness wherever your spirit went," Luigi murmured as he closed his eyes, sobbing.

Then, a strange sound entered the air and he flinched as a white translucent shape formed, coming closer. Luigi grasped Yoshi tighter and sat still as a rabbit, eyes wide. The shape began to change and soon the Italian man looked at an apparition that seemed familiar with a furry body and muscular arms.

"Donkey Kong?" Luigi asked, incredulous, rubbing his eyes. The dead Brawler's spirit looked at Yoshi, levels of sadness in his eyes. He looked past the swamp with an enraged expression. Then, with a small flash, Donkey Kong's spirit came rushing at the dinosaur. Luigi's teeth began to chatter until the white spirit engulfed itself around the still dinosaur. The plumber sat rigid, eyes not straying from Yoshi's body, which began to glow.

"What's going on?" Pit asked as he rushed over upon seeing the light. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the glowing dinosaur. The others soon made their way over just as Donkey Kong's spirit disappeared into Yoshi and imbued itself into him. Then, the green dinosaur blinked open his eyes with a soft whimper and looked at everyone.

"Yoshi!" Luigi looked at the dinosaur, his body shaking. "You're alive!"

Happy to see Luigi Yoshi nuzzled his head against the plumber's body, a small smile on his face.

"What...just happened?" Marth asked, looking dumbstruck.

"Donkey Kong's spirit came and brought Yoshi back to life," Luigi said, feeling happiness and surprise at the same time.

"I knew Donkey Kong would help us in some way or another." Pit looked happy. Everyone crowded around Yoshi and gave him pats and hugs, elated to see him alive again. The dinosaur soaked in all the attention, black eyes glowing. Inside them the spirit of Donkey Kong lived on, free to roam and see the world again, reborn.


	6. Changes

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, unfortunately.**

Chapter Six: Changes

* * *

That very next morning the Brawlers headed from the swamp, grateful to escape the stench and the lingering feelings of death. With Yoshi conscious and no one else wounded the group felt confident for the first time since the Destruction happened. The atmosphere around them felt, for the first time, jovial and high-spirited.

As they traveled Luigi sometimes caught the eye of Yoshi and saw within those depths the spirit of a brave Brawler. It mystified Luigi why Donkey Kong had chosen that moment to make his appearance and resurrect the green dinosaur.

The jungle, the Brawlers knew, still held secrets left covered, but maybe it was best off that way. Who knew what or who else would try to stop them. Despite the light atmosphere the group still kept a wary eye around them for the other Traitors or the Hands.

Luigi still felt feverish and nauseous from the aftereffects of the wasp stings. However he still felt conscious and very much alive. If only he hadn't swatted the pesky insect then none of the nausea would have befallen him.

The group stopped to take breaks more often as the heat and humidity washed over them. It seemed Marth felt the heat the worst since he wore armor and a heavy cape. Luigi could see the prince wiping his brow of sweat more often than not, eyes narrowed from the bright sun.

"If this heat gets any worse I think I might explode," the Altean man grumbled to himself. Everyone gave him sympathetic looks. The heat continued to bombard them as the Brawlers walked, skirting small streams and creeks. Everything in this jungle burst with life, the birds, the fauna, and the occasional wild animal in sight.

Luigi hadn't seen this much life since the last time he went to a zoo with Mario, Peach, and Daisy five years ago. It startled him but it also made him feel at ease to see familiar animals and living creatures again.

When Luigi prepared to sleep that night Yoshi curled around him, a content smile on his face. It seemed that since Yoshi's revival the dinosaur stuck even closer to Luigi. It made the plumber feel happy for the first time since Mario fell unconscious to know that the bond between him and Yoshi had strengthened.

When Luigi woke he felt himself twitch. Narrowing his eyes he looked at his useless legs, feeling movement. On a whim he tried to move his toes and felt the big toe on his left foot twitch and bend somewhat. This discovery stole Luigi's attention and he cocked his head, wondering if Ness's ability kicked into gear.

His big toe stuck on his mind all day as the Brawlers traveled through the jungle, intent on finding a way out. Then came the sound of lapping water and they stopped, feeling something come over them.

"Guys, I think we reached the lake," Ness said and and the mood sobered. Sonic turned to look at Yoshi, whose expression was one of happiness. As the group's surroundings opened to the beautiful lake, they all stopped.

For the first time since they entered the jungle, the trees thinned out and grew sparse around the lake's bank. The water's gentle waves produced such a peaceful sound, one that made Luigi feel spellbound and comforted. The sun shone free and clear on the water's surface and the humidity seemed to lift from the air. Birds darted overhead, reveling in the warm updrafts of air above the lake.

"We should honor Donkey Kong's death site, knowing he honors us by resurrecting Yoshi," Marth said and the Brawlers agreed. They stood in silence, thinking about DK and all he provided for the team and the Brawlers themselves alive and dead. Once they finished their prayers they felt something in them jump: their spirits. They knew they had done the right thing.

"Come on, let's go," Pit said after a moment and everyone began to follow behind, still thinking of Donkey Kong.

They kept on the lookout for Wolf or any of the other Traitors, not wanting a repeat of what happened. At night two Brawlers stayed up for the night watch instead of one and in the day the group stuck close together.

"How long does this jungle go on for, Pit?" Ness asked as another day passed and Pit shrugged.

"Remember I flew over it, so it seemed much quicker to me. I'd say we'd have to travel for another two more days."

"Drat," Sonic said. "I hope we reach the end soon. I don't feel safe in this place."

"Me neither, but we have to continue on. After this we still have the Wastelands to travel through to find Fox and the others."

"You sure Falco, Fox, and Pikachu stuck around to wait for you to come back? What if Wolf and the rest of the Traitors got to them already?" Marth asked

"Then we're out of luck," Pit said and his words reverberated among the group.

"We just have to hope they still live," Sonic said. "We got this far without perishing so let's try to keep it up."

"Just the kind of attitude we need." The Angel Land commander smiled. "What would we do without you, Sonic?"

The hedgehog looked embarrassed and everyone chuckled in good humor while Luigi sat on Yoshi's back, his mind preoccupied. Again and again his thoughts flashed to his big toe and how it could move again. Luigi felt obsessed with this discovery and he hoped the rest of his legs would revitalize as well. He knew the movement of his toe showed a start, even if small.

Monkeys screeched overhead and the sounds of parrots mixed with their calls. The peak of the heat slammed the Brawlers as the afternoon began and they suffered from it, grumbling to themselves. The combination of this and his fever made Luigi groan, his stomach heaving. At times he had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths to calm himself.

As if Yoshi sensed Luigi's discomfort he slowed the pace and gave him a glance. Luigi nodded and slumped against the dino, feeling his conscious fade in and out.

When he heard Ness gasp he flinched on Yoshi's back, seeing the psychic boy's eyes darkening in sadness. Up ahead a clearing opened to their vision and farther ahead...

"No..." Luigi trailed off, recognizing the shape on the ground. As the group neared closer the figure came into full focus. It wasn't a body, but a skeleton of someone very familiar.

"B-bowser?" Luigi urged Yoshi closer, recognizing the bones and skull. Bowser's skeleton lay right in front of him and the other Brawlers. The great King of Koopas, dead.

"Who did this to Bowser?" Sonic sounded horrified.

"Who do you think? Master Hand and Crazy Hand did this to him," Marth said, his tone grim. "I reckon they killed him a long time ago and we never knew it."

"Bowser, Donkey Kong, Ike, Meta Knight, Ganondorf and Captain Falcon." Ness looked at the Koopa King's bones, closing his eyes and looking at the ground.

Yoshi plodded over to Bowser, head cocking this way and that. The green dinosaur's eyes widened as he recognized the skeleton as well.

"Who knows if the other Brawlers who went missing died as well." The Altean prince looked at the sky through the leafy jungle trees, eyes becoming blank again. "We might just be fooling ourselves with this journey."

"Pessimism won't help us, Marth. Even if we're the last few Brawlers alive we still have hope," Ness said. "You should have more faith."

"Bowser." Luigi felt an immense sorrow build in him despite himself. He knew he hated Bowser for kidnapping Peach and making Mario's life miserable but the koopa played a valuable part in their life. He helped Mario rise to fame in a way no one else could. Luigi knew he shouldn't cry for a villain but he couldn't help it. A small tear escaped and slid down his cheek. Another fellow Brawler died. Maybe Peach wouldn't have to worry about kidnappings anymore but Luig couldn't imagine life without Bowser terrorizing it in some way.

"All these deaths make me regret not getting to know those Brawlers who died and forming friendships with them," Sonic said, coming over to Bowser's skeleton. "How many more of us must die before we can even stand up to Master Hand and Crazy Hand?"

Ness nodded, looking solemn, and Marth stared at the bones, eyes flickering in memories. Olimar stood, looking haunted, his mouth quivering. Luigi looked at the Pikmin captain, feeling sympathy for him. Olimar must have hidden in the cave to get away from all the deaths and mania. However Luigi knew no true alternative existed for escaping death.

"We have to move on." Pit's voice broke into everyone's thoughts. "We can't linger here and risk facing another assault from Wolf or the other Traitors."

"Yeah..." Luigi trailed off just as a horn blew, the raucous sound causing the birds to screech and fly from their branches. The horn droned on and on until a rustle sounded in a nearby bush.

"Everyone get on your guard," Pit said, readying his blades. All the Brawlers stared at the bush until a red shape burst out of it, sporting a long spear.

The Brawlers bunched together, watching as the red figure blew the horn. Seven more figures leaped from other bushes at the ready, forming a line.

"Damn!" Marth swore, unsheathing his sword. "They outnumber us eight to seven. We might not win."

"We'll just have to try," Ness said as the enemies faced the group, red lines slathering their white masks. They gathered together, whipping their spears about and growling.

"Tribal Shy Guys," Luigi said and everyone looked at him for a split second.

"Aren't Shy Guys peaceful, Luigi? Why would they want to attack us?" Pit asked. His question went unanswered as the eight Shy Guys rushed at the Brawlers, brandishing their spears. Sonic, Ness, and Marth sped over to them while Pit and Olimar stayed in the back with Luigi and Yoshi. The Shy Guy who blew the horn leaped into the air and twirled, his grass skirt whistling in the wind. With a small grunt he launched the spear right at Sonic.

"Too slow!" the hedgehog crowed as he dodged the spear and grabbed it in mid-flight. "See how you like a taste of your own medicine!"

Luigi prepared a fireball and launched it, making one Shy Guy squeal as it caught on fire from the attack. The other six enemies launched their spears straight at the plumber. He gasped and tried to urge Yoshi into a run. Pit came along just then and snapped his blades together, swirling them in a circular motion, deflecting all six spears.

"T-thanks," Luigi said, feeling his teeth start to chatter.

"Not a problem," the teenage angel said with a smile as he launched two arrows in a quick stead to one unsuspecting Shy Guy. The enemy yelped as the arrows met their mark, impaling him in the arm and side. The flaming Tribal Shy Guy rushed at the Brawlers, still alive and enraged. With one Shy Guy down seven remained, making it an even fight.

Olimar launched two blue Pikmin in the air to land near the leader, who reclaimed a spear and stabbed it through one of the creatures. The other blue Pikmin released a zap of electricity, stunning the Shy Guy leader. Ness stood off to the side, concentrating, his eyes closed, a light green force expanding above him. In a blink he released it and made it explode, the force sucking up two Shy Guys and crushing them. The red enemies collapsed to the floor and lay still.

Marth combated with another Shy Guy, sword and spear sliding against each other in a vicious parry. The Altean prince growled, then flicked his blade in one stroke, slicing through the hard wood spear and cutting into the Shy Guy's mask. The enemy yelped and fled, grass skirts billowing behind it.

Four enemies remained and the Brawlers gathered together, readying their next attacks. The Shy Guys fled, dropping their spears and hurtling into the jungle. A rumbling sounded in the distance, then nothing. The group stared at the dead Shy Guys and felt a sudden cold chill run down their backs.

"Why did those Shy Guys just attack us like that? Aren't they peaceful, Luigi?" Pit asked his question again, his eyes wide.

"I-I don't know. Shy Guys follow under the orders of Bowser," Luigi said.

"Yeah but Bowser's dead. They don't have any master to control them. We didn't mean those Shy Guys any harm. Heck, we didn't even know they existed until now," Sonic said.

"Maybe they wanted to protect Bowser's bones," Ness said and everyone turned to look at him. "I guess they felt we intruded upon their master's resting place. That's the only explanation I can come up with."

"They just could have indicated to us in some way that we should leave. They didn't have to attack and suffer four casualties," Marth said, looking at the dead enemies, their grass skirts rustling in the faint wind.

"The world has become a scary place guys. No longer do we have the comfort in knowing nothing's out to get us." Sonic shivered, goosebumps rising on his arms.

"We've ran from Master Hand and Crazy Hand for at least four years now. That comfort died a long time ago," Pit said. He gestured to a limp Shy Guy. "If simple enemies like these feel so eager to attack us then anything can. We should stay on our guard until we reach the Wastelands. Anything can happen now."

Luigi shuddered and looked about him, expecting other creatures to launch themselves at the group and attack them. The wind rustled and the trees began to bend and move, leaves flapping in its wake. Then it quieted.

Olimar flinched and everyone looked to see the four Shy Guys' bodies begin to melt and dissolve, any blood on the ground disappearing in a hiss. A strange smell hit the air, one of rotten meat and fish. Now only the Tribal Shy Guy's bones remained. Just like Bowser's. Everyone felt struck dead by the sight.

"Guys? I have a bad feeling about this. We should get away from this place," Ness said and Luigi gulped. Maybe that's how Bowser really died. Not from Master Hand and Crazy Hand but from the jungle devouring him itself. The land below the Brawler's feet may very well spell their end, should they linger for too long.

"Yeah, This place gives me the creeps. Let's go already," Sonic said. The Brawlers nodded and gathered together, checking for wounds, before leaving, giving wary glances all around them.

In the distance, Wario watched the Brawlers speak in low tones as they left the clearing with Bowser's and the Shy Guy's bones, his eyes narrowed.

"Hmm..." The fat Brawler watched them for a bit more before nodding and heading off into the jungle.


	7. A Look Back, A Step Forward

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: Never have I owned a Mario or Super Smash Bros character. You believe me, right?**

Chapter Seven: A Look Back, A Step Forward

* * *

"Mario, can you hear me? I just want to let you know that I love you. Please wake soon. I miss you," Peach said as she rubbed Mario's forehead, giving him a kiss. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, seeing Snake walk into her vision. He flicked a cigarette butt to the ground outside the tent.

"Still out cold, eh?" he asked as he came over to them. Peach's mouth turned down and she looked at her love's face. Mario looked serene, peaceful, his breathing slow. Maybe too slow.

"Look, I think he's a lost case by now. Hasn't he been in this coma for over a month now?" the retired gunman asked as he sat on the ground near Peach. The princess nodded, her eyes tearing somewhat.

"I'm not giving up on him, Snake. You know that. Mario's the greatest. Something like this wouldn't break him. I know it." Peach took his limp hand again.

"Peach, look, I've known friends who underwent a comatose like this. They died after a few weeks."

"Snake, Mario wouldn't give up like that. Everyday he breathes gives me hope that he'll open his eyes again. He's still with us even if he can't hear or speak." The princess stood, feeling sore and worn. "I know you don't have faith in anyone, but I do."

"I don't have faith?" Snake raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you have the most faith out of all of us?"

"I might."

"Yeah, well too much of anything will kill you."

"You're such a pessimist."

"Pessimist my ass."

"Snake why must we always argue about the littlest things? Do you really hate me?"

"Hate has nothing to do with this. Your personality just annoys me sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Peach looked at him.

"Yeah, you heard me." He zipped the tent flaps closed as the twilight wind began to blow, making the structure billow and waver. "I said sometimes."

"And what about the other times?" She felt curious of his response.

"The other times I just don't care." The gunman took out his gun and held it. "I suppose I'm doing guard duty again."

"Well, that's your job, right?"

"Yeah, my job."

"I mean you can't expect a woman like me to watch over Mario and you for the night."

"That's why I have to do it. I have advantages over you."

"Good," Peach said, concealing a small snort of amusement. "Do we have enough food for tomorrow? Or should I go out and gather more?"

"I think that would be best." Snake looked indifferent. "It only helps us live longer until the day we drop dead."

"Pessimist," Peach said under her breath, a small smile pulling at her lips. Despite the constant arguments and heated debates Peach didn't mind living with Snake. Even though his stubborn personality showed no breaks she knew he was a good man through and through.

Once Luigi and the others left to go find Fox, Falco, and Pikachu, Peach had dashed to the other tent in the cover of the night to retrieve Mario. She brought him to the tent with her and watched over him every night. The princess hoped Luigi, Marth, Pit, Sonic, Ness, and Yoshi came back safe and sound one day.

Peach sighed and headed outside, making sure to keep her ears and eyes peeled for danger. She didn't know if any of the Traitors still lingered around, knowing she and Snake lived here. Peach had lived on the run and in a tent for two years. She felt sick of it. The Mushroom Kingdom royal wanted a home and she wanted Mario to come back to life. She felt herself, her bony hips and ribs jutting to her sensitive fingers. It made her eyes lower and her mood sour.

The princess traveled through the woods, looking this way and that for the various fruits she could find. There! She saw a few apples glowing in the growing gloom of the night. As Peach reached and picked them she felt something slice into her palm. With a gasp she dropped the three apples and held her hand close to her bosom. Dark blood spilled on her ragged dress from her palm. She tensed as two large blue eyes gleamed at her in the dark. She knew who owned those eyes.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Snake said to himself, a growl in his voice. The princess never took her time with anything. He wondered if she did this on purpose to him tonight. The silence lingered, the sounds of crickets chirping in a synchronized beat became his ambiance. The moon rose, the bottom of it touching the horizon line.

Impatience set in and the gunman paced the tent, hearing Mario's slow breathing and nothing else outside of nature.

"Where did she go?" he asked aloud, gritting his teeth. He didn't want to start to worry about her because that would worry him. Snake growled and clenched a fist, holding back his frustration.

"Sorry Mario, but Peach comes first," he said and burst out the tent, looking around for the Mushroom Kingdom princess. Nothing cued him in. He sighed and headed to the area where he went to find fruit. He cocked his gun, ready to fire at will. He knew the princess would have been smart to stick to the shadows to avoid any unnecessary danger.

A sound came to the gunman: a small yelp. He hurried in the direction of the sound, expecting to see someone kidnapping the princess. Trees blurred past him as he dashed, his heart pumping. An owl screeched overhead as it burst from a branch into flight, startled.

The sight that came to him made him pause. He saw a huge shape standing in front of the princess and brandishing a large mallet. Something sharp and red-colored shone in the figure's other hand. Its large blue eyes gleamed.

Peach whirled around and saw Snake advancing to her. Her mouth opened as she tried to speak then she collapsed to the floor, twitching. The gunman's jaw clenched and he cocked his gun, firing at the large shape. He felt no triumphant smile pierce him when a cry of pain emitted from the assailant.

Before Snake could shoot again the figure leaped into the air and floated above the trees. A drizzle of blood splattered the ground, then nothing. The retired gunman tried firing again but the shape had disappeared, leaving him alone with a writhing princess.

"Peach, what the hell happened!? What did he do to you?" he asked, shaking her. She refused to respond and her eyes rolled into her head. That's when Snake saw the blade on the floor, coated red and shiny with a clear serum.

"Son of a bitch!" Snake picked up the princess, hurrying her to the tent. He knew what that figure did.

Upon entering the tent again Snake rummaged through his pockets, fishing out a small flask with white foamy liquid inside it. He set the still princess down and uncapped the flask, bringing it to her mouth.

"Please let this work," Snake said as he massaged the princess's throat, helping the liquid slid down her esophagus. "Don't die on me now."

Two agonizing minutes passed before Peach gasped and heaved, vomiting on the ground. She coughed, tears streaming from her eyes as she opened them. She turned and saw the gunman holding her.

"Snake?" The Mushroom Kingdom royal tried to sit but her body failed and she slumped again into Snake's lap. "You...saved me."

"Yeah, I did," he said, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Thank you," she said, her voice breathy and hoarse. She lifted her head in a weak motion. "The apples. I forgot to get the apples."

"Don't worry about that. I'll get them in the morning," Snake said. "For now, just rest. King Dedede poisoned you."

"You saved me." A smile appeared on the princess's face. "I knew you would."

"Can't leave Mario here without his girlfriend if he wakes today."

A knowing smile tugged at Peach's lips as she closed her eyes, letting her body succumb to sleep. The gunman gave a sigh of relief and placed the empty flask in his pocket. He felt glad the antidote helped.

Snake told the truth before. He didn't hate the princess yet he didn't love her. However he'd go insane if he didn't have anyone to talk to in life. Even if Princess Peach seemed too hopeful, too optimistic at times, it was better than nothing.

He watched her sleep, a smile still on her face. Now he regretted letting her go fetch the apples alone. Next time, despite any of her protests, he'd accompany her and make sure something like this never happened again.

Snake heaved a sigh and heard a small movement. He looked and saw, with narrowed eyes, Mario's finger twitch on his left hand.

* * *

After leaving the carnivorous clearing the Brawlers continued on, their skin crawling and their resolve clear. They needed to escape the jungle and move on with their mission.

For some reason Luigi felt his stomach clench more than usual today. He had the feeling something bad happened and he thought of Peach and Snake, hoping they still lived. He wondered if Mario woke yet from his comatose.

The group continued on, walking parallel with a rushing river. After a moment everyone stopped to take a drink, a faint taste of salt in the water.

"Blech!" Sonic drew back, spitting. "This water tastes gross!"

"If I recall right I think this river leads to the ocean," Pit said. "I remember seeing a river empty from the jungle. If my judgment's right then we can judge how far we have to travel."

"Well let's go find out, then."

The Brawlers traveled until the jungle's fauna disappeared behind them and beach sand crunched underfoot. The sun, unhindered by tree branches, shone on their faces.

"Wow! Check out the view!" Ness said, gazing at the ocean's sparkling volume. Everyone looked as a breeze touched their faces, rustling hair and clothes. The cool wind felt like a change from the constant heat the Brawlers suffered through night and day. The sky looked clear and the sun shone with a blinding radiance.

The water kissed the shore, receded, then came back again as if it played a game with the sand. Luigi remembered the last time he ever saw a beach. Mario planned a small vacation after work five years ago and invited Luigi and Peach with him. Of course Luigi acted as the third wheel but he didn't mind. Rather he sat in a beach chair, complete with sunglasses and a hat, and read while the two lovebirds splashed each other in the water.

The memory now dampened Luigi's mood and he sighed, watching as Yoshi growled at a passing red crab.

"Do you guys see that land beyond the jungle?" Pit asked and everyone turned to see what he meant. Past the water, to the right, a flat land came into view. It looked desolate and empty.

"That's the Wastelands. Our destination," he continued.

"How far do you think we are from there?" Marth asked, picking up some sand and letting it drain from his fingers.

"I'd say one more day. We can shorten that if we start walking now."

"Yeah, why don't we get going? I can't wait to get out of this jungle," Sonic said, already on the go to leave the beach. The rest of the Brawlers followed behind, smiling somewhat.

Luigi decided to take a shift that night with Pit, eyes flickering about him. The angel stood a ways from Luigi, his gaze elsewhere, watching behind the group.

The soft sound of squished peat moss entered Luigi's ears and he stiffened. His teeth chattered as his gaze flashed all about, his heart racing. Trying to think about Mario didn't help ease his nerves. He knew something approached.

"I thought I saw a few familiar looking people going through this jungle," came a soft feminine voice and Luigi held back a small yelp. Yoshi woke and looked about, confused.

"W-who's there?" the plumber asked, trying to regain his composure. He had to act strong for the Brawlers. He couldn't let his usual fear of the unknown overtake him.

"Ah, Luigi. I haven't seen you in quite some time." A figure stepped in front of him and Luigi crunched into himself, his body quaking.

"Hey," the woman said, her voice softening, "don't you remember me? It's Samus." Her hand touched his cheek and Luigi looked to see the woman's blonde hair. The moonlight shone on her then and he realized that it indeed Samus stood in his vision. Her face had a more angular shape since the last time he saw her and this time she didn't wear her orange armor. Her blue jumpsuit glowed in the moon's rays.

"S-samus?" Luigi tried to quell his shaking. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you, I think." Samus stood and looked at the other sleeping Brawlers. "Looking for the others. I traveled this strange land for years after finding a way to avoid those Hands, hoping I'd see someone recognizable. My exploits paid off, I guess." She smiled. "I heard some chatter this afternoon while I traveled in the jungle and I knew it had to come from fellow Brawlers. After going through this jungle for days I felt relieved to see people again."

"Luigi, what's going on?" Pit asked as he turned around and went to the plumber. "Who are you talking to?"

"Remember me?" Samus asked and the angel gasped as he saw the Metroid bounty hunter.

"Guys! Wake up! Samus is here!" he said and Sonic and Marth woke with a jerk.

"No way!" the blue hedgehog said, his tone incredulous. "Another Brawler lives?"

"I guess so. I mean I'm still standing here," Samus said, a soft laugh coming from her. Soon the others woke to embrace the bounty hunter and ask her about how she survived the Destruction.

"Everyone, please, it's late at night. We should get to sleep instead of chatting. We can't risk the Hands finding us. I'll tell you everything in the morning. At last, I found some survivors. It gladdens me," she said to everyone's insistent questions. After a moment the Brawlers had to agree.

"Yeah, let's talk more in the morning. Sonic, you want to take the next shift?" Pit asked and Sonic nodded.

"I might as well," he said and Luigi felt grateful. As he settled down on Yoshi and closed his eyes a small smile drifted on his face. _Another Brawler lives. Thank God..._

Luigi still felt relieved as soon as he woke to hear the Brawlers grumbling and complaining about mosquito bites. He even found that his nausea from the wasp sting had disappeared.

Close by Samus surveyed the surroundings, her expression alert. Somehow she reminded Luigi of Snake.

"So why are you guys here in this jungle anyway?" she asked as Sonic opened the supply bag and took out some fruit.

"I'm leading them to the Wastelands. Fox, Falco, and Pikachu live there now in secrecy and I told them I'd go look for any survivors. I found Luigi and the others a week ago and decided to take them with me. Our destination's close by, thank the Goddess," Pit said.

"Fox, Falco, and Pikachu still live? That's a relief," Samus said and everyone nodded. "How long have they lived in the Wastelands?"

"Long before I found them. I noticed them together as I flew overhead and decided to check and make sure. They invited me to stay with them but after a year I felt restless. I wanted to see if anyone else survived the Destruction. That brings me to here."

"After Master Hand and Crazy Hand killed Donkey Kong I knew I had to find some way to hide and survive. I found a small niche for myself in The Ruins but, like you, I wanted to find survivors as well. Though something irked me and it happened recently in fact." Samus paused in her telling.

"What?" Marth asked.

"Wolf and King Dedede tag-teamed me a few days ago, trying to kill me. I fended them off but I've wondered since why they'd attack me. Wouldn't they feel happy another Brawler like them exists in this messed up world?"

The group looked at each other, grim looks on their faces. The bounty hunter's eyes narrowed as her eyes fell on them.

"Look Samus, some of the Brawlers went to the dark side, excuse the cliché," Ness said. "Wolf, Wario, and King Dedede went to Master Hand and Crazy Hand and joined beside them. I assume they felt tired of running away from the threat of death. Even if they had to kill us to prove their loyalty they would do it to stay alive."

"Why would they do such a thing? They'd betray us like that?"

"They do act like villains in the world they came from but that's beside the point," Sonic said. "We call them Traitors now and they attack us too. We actually fought Wolf not too long ago but he escaped. He seems to have the biggest grudge against us. We haven't seen King Dedede or Wario yet."

Samus looked horrified. "Who knows how many other Brawlers joined the side of the Hands." Her words silenced everyone and they grimaced. No one spoke for as the group traveled through the jungle.

"By the way, Luigi," Samus said as they settled down for lunch, the silence breaking. "Why were you sleeping on Yoshi's back last night? For protection? I'm sorry if I seem pushy now. I just feel curious."

"No, it's fine Samus. My legs...they're useless. Wolf found me a week ago and he threw me down a ravine. I can never walk again because that fall snapped my lower spine. I need to ride Yoshi so no one has to carry me and share my burden." Luigi sounded bitter to his own ears.

"What about Mario? Shouldn't he be here with you guys too?"

"Wario punched my brother and knocked him into a coma. He hasn't woken since that day."

"Peach and Snake volunteered to look over Mario while we went out to find Fox and the others," Pit said. Samus's expression softened and she gazed at the Luigi with sympathy.

"I'm sorry for asking, Luigi," she said.

He shook his head and didn't reply. Yoshi hummed and grinned, looking about him, oblivious to the solemn atmosphere around the group. Once the Brawlers finished eating they set off through the jungle.

"Look! I think I see the exit!" Sonic said, looking excited. Everyone hustled quicker to escape the cloying jungle. Luigi gave a sigh.

Then a figure crashed to the ground near them, its robes fluttering. The Brawlers flinched as it brandished a long mallet and advanced to them, large blue eyes glinting: King Dedede.


	8. The Fires of Courage

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: The very same**

Chapter Eight: The Fires of Courage

* * *

"King Dedede?" Luigi felt confused. He knew the royal of Dream Land acted arrogant and snooty, but to go as far as to join the Traitors? What would possess him to do that?

"We'll win this fight, guys!" Sonic said, his eyes gleaming. "King Dedede's outnumbered now!"

Everyone readied their weapons of choice just as King Dedede whistled, tapping his belly and hopping. A score of Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos charged from the bushes to join beside the royal.

"How could he call on so many reinforcements so fast?" Samus asked, readying her Paralyzer.

"No time to find out. They're about to attack!" Pit said just as the wave of reinforcements stormed the Brawlers at the king's signal. King Dedede laughed and waddled from the fight, brandishing his mallet in a proud fashion.

"Coward!" Sonic jeered as the king left the jungle with a mighty laugh. "Come fight us like a real Brawler should! Letting your cronies do the work for you?!"

The Brawlers gathered together, those with projectiles standing a ways back and those without them fighting head to head. Yoshi swallowed one Waddle Dee and threw the egg he produced. A firecracker of energy exploded on the nearby enemies, who tried to swerve it. Samus and Pit worked together, shooting the Waddle Doos and Dees with arrows and paralyzing shots. Luigi focused on hitting as many enemies with his fireballs as he could.

More and more Waddle Dees and Doos appeared when a few fell from the Brawlers. They came in an almost relentless spawn, their sights set on achieving their master's order. Even if the enemies couldn't put up much of a fight the sheer number of them would wear the Brawlers after a while. Sonic, Ness, Luigi, and Olimar worked together to keep the Waddle Doos away from Marth, whose attacks began to grow laggard.

"Geez! How many of these guys are there in the jungle?" Ness asked, destroying a Waddle Doo with a burst of psychic fire. "Even King Dedede couldn't conjure up this many enemies in a regular fight."

"Must be Master Hand and Crazy Hand's doing," Pit said as he shoved a Waddle Dee away with a grunt. "The Hands must have overpowered the Traitors so they can put up some sort of fight against us."

The battle lasted and all the Brawlers saw that the tide of enemies wouldn't let up and stop. They knew they could continue to fight, but at what cost? They didn't want to tire themselves and risk another Traitor catching them at their weakest.

"There's too many of them!" Sonic said as he flailed his fists, beating back any Waddle Doo or Dee in his way. "Should we run?"

"And risk tiring ourselves more? We aren't cowards; we fight until the end, Sonic," Samus said, launching an uppercut at an unsuspecting enemy. "Besides, even if we could run away, what would that solve? They'd just run after us without fail."

Luigi shot another green fireball and watched a Waddle Doo roll on the ground, trying to extinguish the flames and continue to fight. He thought about Mario and wished he could fight alongside him and the others. _If Mario was here he'd help us end this fight quicker._

The surge of enemies continued and bodies lay about, some bleeding, others just still. The Brawlers couldn't believe the carnage they exacted on the Waddle Dees and Doos just to survive this fight. They never wanted to kill, but time and situation overrode that mantra. The Brawlers had to kill anything that tried to kill them.

How could King Dedede have called upon so many reinforcements? Could he be that desperate to kill his fellow Brawlers? Could Master Hand have a part in the massive influx of enemies? These questions and more ran through Luigi's mind as he shot fireball after fireball, his body growing heavy. _King Dedede must want to tire us out so if he returns he can kill us without batting an eyelid. _

Yoshi gave a massive growl and leaped into the air with such a force that Luigi's hat almost flew off his head. He gasped and his teeth chattered as the green dinosaur pumped his body higher and higher into the air. Birds screeched and left the nearby trees, shooting off deeper into the jungle.

The dinosaur curled into a ball as he finished his last pump and plunged himself down to the battlefield, the air screaming around Luigi. The plumber held on tight, his eyes tearing, as Yoshi neared the ground. A glint of anger shone in the dinosaur's eyes.

With a crack Yoshi's body made contact with the ground and an explosion of soil, leaves, rocks, and branches flew into the air. Everyone scrambled out of the way as dust settled around the battlefield.

"Luigi!" Ness said as the dust cleared, revealing a huge crater in the ground where the dinosaur landed. No one moved and everyone's eyes watched the chasm, seeing Yoshi leap out and smile. Luigi whimpered, alive and still clutching the dinosaur's back for dear life, his whole upper body quivering.

"Luigi! You all right?" Samus called when no one spoke and the plumber's head bobbed in a nerve-wracked nod.

"Holy Palutena!" Pit said, his eyes wide. "I thought you two were goners!"

The Brawlers looked shocked, their mouths hanging open as they stared at Yoshi. The dinosaur looked about as if nothing had happened. In his eyes a faint white shape danced as if in joy. The group looked at the crater and the debris all about the area, awed at what they had just seen.

"Donkey Kong must have given Yoshi that incredible power. I know nothing else that could give him that much strength," Marth said, looking shaken.

"Wow..." Ness trailed off, his eyes shining. "You're amazing Yoshi!"

Yoshi looked somewhat embarrassed by the praise and hummed in happiness. Luigi fixed his hat and composed himself, hating how such an ordeal could shake him.

"Where did all the enemies go? They just disappeared when Yoshi did that ground pound thing," Sonic asked. Everyone looked about and realized that no other Waddle Dees and Doos came charging at them. The jungle lay silent and the battlefield lay empty.

The Brawlers peered over the crater to see dozens and dozens of the enemies' bodies stockpiled at the bottom. The Waddle Dees and Doos, who seemed relentless in their wave of attack, had just been stopped by Yoshi.

Samus whistled as she took in count of the dead, shaking her head. "Luigi, you have an invaluable dinosaur with you. I would've never guessed he could pull off a destructive attack like that."

"A few days ago we passed by a swamp and Wolf attacked us," Pit said. "Wolf succeeded in killing Yoshi during the fight and we all figured that we'd have to mourn over another Brawler. After Wolf fled Donkey Kong's spirit appeared and resurrected Yoshi, giving him full power. I guess this isn't all the green powerhouse can do."

Samus looked at Yoshi's eyes and then her mouth quirked up and she nodded. "I'm glad Donkey Kong helped revive him. We need Yoshi now more than ever."

"What happened to the fight anyway? Shouldn't more of King Dedede's army come for us now?" Ness asked, looking about him. Everyone readied their weapons, expecting reinforcements, but none came. Olimar walked over to a small fern bush and peered at something.

"What do you see?" Sonic asked as he came over to the captain. The blue hedgehog's forehead bunched and he picked up something with his hands. "What the heck's this?" He came over to the Brawlers and showed them a small disk-like object with a strange screen on the top.

"What's that?" Pit looked at the object. Samus's eyes darkened as she saw it.

"It's a Teleport Ionizer," she said and everyone looked at her, confused. "It lets anyone or anything travel from one place to the next, kind of like a teleportation device. However it has an unlimited use and can transport as many people or objects to a different location as possible."

"So." Sonic looked at the bounty hunter.

"It has one drawback. Two Teleport Ionizers must be used to transport the objects or people to another area. One device must be placed in the area you want to send something to and another has to initialize and send the person."

"I get it," Marth said. "Basically this device, or devices, can send any person no matter how far or where and bring them to another place."

"A bit confusing, but I think I got it," Sonic said. "Only one question. How did it get here?"

"It's pretty obvious," the Altean prince said. "King Dedede must have placed it here before we arrived, knowing we'd head for the jungle's exit. He knew he could use the device to his potential advantage. So while we fought the first wave of reinforcements he left to go somewhere else and make more enemies and send them here."

"So we'd get overwhelmed during the battle," Pit said.

"Yes," Marth nodded.

"That's why he left us before and didn't fight," Sonic said. "We should have known he'd try to pull something from his sleeve."

"What I want to know is why so many Waddle Dees and Doos swarmed us if there's only one device here," Ness said.

"There isn't," Samus said. "Look by the two tree trunks near us, you'll see two more Teleport Ionizers."

The Brawlers looked and saw them, the clunky devices glaring at them with smug triumph. Luigi felt his head spin at this new information and he rubbed his nose. A device that could transport anyone anywhere as long as you had two of them? It blew his mind.

"He used all three devices to send three times the enemies to us. Just so he could tire us out and kill us," Ness said. "How sneaky."

Everyone looked at the devices feeling dread. Their breaths slowed as they regained their strength, sheathing their weapons.

"So why did King Dedede stop sending reinforcements? You think he ran out of Waddle Dees and Doos to send to us?" Marth asked.

"No, I think when Yoshi slammed into the earth before the devices malfunctioned from the power and debris. He stopped them before we became overwhelmed," Pit said.

"In any case I think we should go pay King Dedede a visit, don't you think?" Sonic asked, but the teenage angel shook his head.

"No, Sonic. We have to move on to the Wastelands. We have no time to chase the Traitors around this world."

"Might as well clear out of here. We should take this time to get away before the devices start up again," Samus said. Everyone agreed and left the jungle, feeling the cloying heat disappear and the sun shine right on them.

"Ah, fresh air!" Sonic threw his arms into the air. "Finally! We walked through that jungle for ages."

"Now we just have the Wastelands to travel through and hope Fox, Falco, and Pikachu still live there," Pit said.

"Samus, how did you know all that stuff about the Teleport Ionizer?" Ness asked after a moment as they walked. "You seemed familiar with it."

"That's because I am. In the Brawler Mansion I used to always traverse the halls, curious of where they led, and one time I came upon a small pantry. When I opened it I saw dozens of those devices stacked and piled everywhere on the shelves. Snake came over and told me about them, their uses, and how they can be a valuable tool to use in a pinch. I don't know where he received that information from, however," she said.

"Well it sure helped us out back in there."

They continued to walk, seeing a vast expanse of sun-dried rock and sparse bushes in the distance. The sky, a clear blue, didn't hinder the sun's intent to roast the Brawlers.

"That's where we need to go," Pit said, pointing, and everyone looked to see the place where Fox, Falco, and Pikachu hid in to survive. So far the group of eight survived this test. Now they had to pass the next test of getting to the three Brawlers in unmapped territory. Who knew where Fox and the others lived in the Wastelands. However, their resolve stronger than their doubts, the group continued on without fear.

The sun began to set as they reached the beginning of the Wastelands. The stretch of land seemed to sizzle in the heat if one concentrated hard enough. No trees existed. Just rock and hardened ground.

"No stopping us now, since we came this far," Sonic said. "Boy, I can't wait to see Fox, Falco, and Pikachu again. It feels like I haven't seen them in ten years. I hope they haven't changed too much."

"When I last saw them they seemed the same. I feel they've become gruff since the Destruction happened. Then again that's what happens to people on the run. They grow tough and alert," Pit said.

"Even Pikachu? That friendly loving Brawler?"

"Even Pikachu."

"Let's just hope we don't run into anymore trouble," Marth said in a dark tone as they stopped to set up camp.

"We shouldn't and if we do we know how to fend it off."

After the others chose Samus for the first watch duty Luigi settled on Yoshi's back with a sigh. Ness came over and prepared to use his skill on him. While the plumber closed his eyes and tried to relax he found his thoughts jumping to that strange Teleport Ionizer. Who knew if more lay around in the Wastelands? Luigi knew no sense would come from thinking about it, but he couldn't help it. As a chronic worrier he knew he always thought twice before doing anything.

Once Ness stopped his ability and went to sleep Luigi still couldn't sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at the stars. Luigi wondered if Mario woke yet from the coma. He hoped nothing terrible happened to Peach and Snake. He just wanted life to return back to the normal he remembered: When Mario could walk and talk and lend a hand if Luigi needed help.

He made a soft sigh, one that didn't elude Samus's ears.

"What's wrong, Luigi? Can't sleep?" she asked as she came over to him. He shrugged and looked at the stars.

"I'm just thinking about my brother. I miss him."

"I know how you feel. I think about my parents sometimes as well. I miss them still even if they died when I was very young."

Luigi said nothing, his eyes trained on the sky. He sighed again. "I just want to see him again after all this finishes. With Master Hand and everything. Maybe I should go back to the tent now and stay there so I can watch over Mario."

"Luigi, believe it or not, we need you in this group. Without you I don't think Yoshi would go with us and we'd be two people short. We need you in tricky situations if one of us fails." Samus looked sad then and Luigi looked at her, seeing her blue eyes full of truth. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Samus. I'm interrupting you from your shift, right?"

"Don't even worry about it. Sometimes staying awake all by myself bores me. I'm glad you caught my attention, even if it wasn't intentional."

Both Brawlers fell silent, thoughts brooding. As the plumber turned he saw that Marth had just woken, a doleful look in his eyes. _Thinking about Ike again,_ Luigi thought, feeling down himself. Samus followed his gaze and went over to the Altean prince, sitting with him. Luigi closed his eyes and this time he fell into a fitful sleep.

By the time his eyes fluttered open the Brawlers sat in a circle, having breakfast.

"Good morning, Luigi," Pit greeted and Luigi gave a nod. Sonic went to him and gave the plumber a refilled canteen of water and an apple.

"We have to start conserving food until we find Falco and the others," the angel said, peering into the supply sack. "Or else we'll have to waste a day trying to scavenge for fruits."

Luigi bit into his apple and took a swig of the water, a bitter mineral taste lingering on his tongue after he swallowed.

Samus's words last night rang in Luigi's mind and he looked to see Yoshi turn his head, his eyes full of concern. The Italian man felt startled to see such an emotion in the happy-go-lucky dinosaur's eyes.

"I'm fine Yoshi. Don't worry about me," Luigi said, mustering a smile and patting the dinosaur's neck. Yoshi didn't look reassured, but he returned his attention to the other Brawlers as they put away anything they couldn't finish.

As they walked into the Wastelands the dry heat began to blister them. No cover of trees could absorb this and Luigi started to wish they could walk in the jungle again. At least the heat came from humidity and not just the sun. Marth began to grumble about his face getting burned from the sun.

A dark shape flitted across Luigi's vision as he looked to the left. However, when he made a double take, nothing came to him. He had the unsettling feeling something pursued them and wouldn't stop until the Brawlers died.


	9. Grueling Hopes

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: I own no Brawlers, but the instances and the concept of this story are mine.**

Chapter Nine: Grueling Hopes

* * *

"Man it's hot out here," Sonic said, wiping his brow of sweat. "Let's hope we find Fox, Falco, and Pikachu soon."

"We will," Pit said. "They don't live very far from where we are now."

"Good thing," Marth said with a sigh.

Luigi glanced about him, his heart in his mouth. He had the feeling something dreadful would happen to them. The plumber just hoped his instincts were wrong.

"So when we reach Fox and the others what'll we do next?" Ness asked.

"I figure we'll lay low for a few days, maybe catch up with them, and then we'll see. Remember we have three Traitors running around for our blood."

"As if we'd forget," Sonic said and Pit snorted.

"This environment poses as a disadvantage to us," Samus said as they traveled. "There's no cover for us in case we see the Hands or the Traitors. They could pick us off without blinking an eye."

"That's true," Marth said, a critical tone in his voice. "We should move quicker in that case and find a ravine or something to give us cover."

"Don't forget, no water exists in the Wastelands. If we tire ourselves we'll grow dehydrated. I don't think there's enough water canteens for eight thirsty people," Pit pointed out, making Sonic groan.

"I knew I should have went and retrieved some water for us after breakfast!" He face-palmed. "I knew it!"

"What water would you get?" Pit ached a brow. "The ocean's the only source of water for miles. We can't drink salt water. Unless you plan to head back into the jungle and get some for us."

"He probably could make it there and back with those speedy legs of his," Samus said.

"Every water canteen is more than half full, though," Ness said. "We just need to conserve."

"Well, I don't like this. Rationing may deplete our strength. We need it all to go find Fox and the others," Marth said.

"At least our journey ends soon, guys," Pit said. "I'd say a day and a half should get us to where we need to go."

Everyone nodded and quieted down, looking about them. Luigi heaved a soft sigh and rested his head on Yoshi's neck. He still didn't feel reassured and his eyes flickered about when he didn't move his head. Again and again he thought about Mario and Peach. Again and again he saw shapes in the corner of his eye that disappeared as he turned to look. His body quivered and he steeled back his teeth when they began to chatter.

Yoshi turned and looked at Luigi at one point during their travels, concern once again in his eyes. Luigi felt tired of trying to tell the dinosaur nothing was wrong. So he settled for a slow nod instead. The plumber wondered why the dinosaur had grown protective and worried for him over the few days. Did the dinosaur feel aware of his duty to keep Luigi safe?

Nevertheless it touched Luigi to see one person care about him. Sure the other Brawlers asked how he felt now and then, but it didn't feel the same. The bond between the plumber and the dinosaur had strengthened and, even if they stuck together all day and night, it continued to grow. Maybe this was what having a true friend felt like: a fierce connection and trust between two people, no matter their ideals.

The Brawlers traveled for what felt like hours, the heat sizzling in the air. They stopped to take short water breaks, but even those seemed fleeting and unsatisfying. The land looked flat for miles. At times a vulture screeched overhead, as if waiting for one of the Brawlers to give up and drop dead. Luigi's nerves felt frayed and to have a scavenger tail them, waiting for them to drop dead, made him all the more frightened.

As night fell so did the temperature and the Brawlers felt relieved as they set up camp. They held a small conversation to help some time pass while they ate dinner.

"What's that mountain in the distance, Pit?" Ness asked and the angel squinted, peering at the mountain pinnacle reaching for the night sky.

"That's the Spire of Ancients. A group of people, called the Ancients, buried the gods of this world in one room in the spire and sealed it away so none could enter. I think people can still climb the mountain from the inside all the way to the top. One room's closed off however: the room the Ancients buried the gods in."

"How do you know all this?" The psychic boy looked intrigued. "Did your Goddess tell you?"

"Actually Falco explained about the spire when I asked. He said that he and Fox traveled up the mountain to find some place to live about a year before I joined them. They reached the place where the gods rested in peace and an inscription on the wall told what lay in the room ahead. They figured no one would come into the spire to look for them and they hid there for a few days. Fox and Falco grew restless after a few days and their food supply became quite low. They had to return outside or they'd perish. They've lived in the Wastelands since then."

"I remember we did save this world once when Tabuu threatened to destroy it with Subspace," Samus said after a moment. "Now we're back again, except this time we're running for our lives."

Luigi looked into the sky and, in the distance, he saw a dark floating shape. A distant memory plagued him and he remembered that the floating shape was an island.

"You think we can use that spire to escape the Traitors and the Hands after we meet with Fox and the others?" Samus asked.

"Maybe." Pit looked in deep thought. "Since the Traitors seem to tail us wherever we go, we may have just brought danger to our allies. Then again we'd have a problem with food and water just like Falco and Fox did."

"We could lay low there for a few months after we find adequate food and water for ourselves. Then we can go find another place to live and escape this world after that," Marth said.

"Do we really want to run away?" Ness asked. "We might escape the Traitors, but we can't escape the Hands. They can go anywhere they please and find us in a blink."

"I'm surprised they haven't appeared to us yet." Sonic looked at the psychic boy. "The last time they appeared I think you, Luigi, Yoshi, and Marth saw them was in the forest with Wolf."

"Just Master Hand appeared," Luigi said, trying to push himself into the conversation. "We ran once he made those fireballs rain on us."

"It feels so long ago to me when that happened for some reason," Pit said. "I guess we traveled for such a long time that we pushed it from our minds."

"Yeah. I hope nothing like that happens again. Like Samus said this afternoon we have no cover in case something does attack us. Or if fire rains on our heads again," Marth said.

"I know. I feel uneasy knowing anything could attack us now with ease," Sonic said. "We should to make it through here as fast as we can."

Later, as Luigi decided to take the first night shift, the temperature dropped even more and a slight breeze came. It made the plumber sigh as he reveled in it, the wind rustling his clothes and hat. He never liked the heat, for he feared too much of it would give him a stroke or something worse. Ever the worrier. He just couldn't help it.

When he went to sleep he had a dream of a lone flame burning in the midst of nothing. It grew somewhat, but then died down again. Luigi felt transfixed by the fire, watching as it stayed alive. The flames licked and curled, full of immense and dangerous life, but life all the same. When Luigi awoke the dream still stuck in his mind.

The Brawlers ate breakfast, the temperature beginning to rise at each passing minute. They decided to walk after eating so they'd have more ground covered when the afternoon came and they took their frequent breaks.

A dark shape flitted in the corners of Luigi's vision as the sun inched to the middle of the sky and, as he turned his head, a mighty crack sounded underground. The Brawlers stopped and watched, spellbound, as a fissure grew, the ground groaning and cracking.

"Make way for stable ground!" Marth said and the group dashed to another spot just as the ground beneath them cracked and dropped. Another crash sounded and more cracks and fissures snaked to the Brawlers. They huddled together as the cracks neared closer. A mighty heave groaned into the air as the ground fissured and a wide chasm yawned into view just ten feet from the group, separating them from the other side.

"What just happened?" Ness asked after another crack. A huffing laugh entered their ears and everyone turned to see King Dedede on the other side of the chasm, picking up his mallet from the ground. With a grunt the penguin royal of Dream Land leaped into the air and floated over to them. The Brawlers soon realized that the land they stood on was the only safe place. In order to move on they'd have to cross to the other side.

"You'll never win!" Sonic shouted to the royal, looking arrogant and sure. "Why try to face us alone?"

King Dedede had a mad look in his eyes as he landed on the other side, holding a short blade in one hand and his trademark mallet in the other. He gave another laugh and stomped over to the group, intending to kill.

"Let's get him, guys! He's all alone!" Pit said and the Brawlers circled around the royal, watching as he turned to face them. He rushed at Ness first and the psychic boy dodged his attack. The other Brawlers converged on the king with their attacks and he swung his mallet, making Yoshi, Pit, Sonic, Samus, and Olimar fly back. He dashed at Pit and raised his mallet to slam it down on the angel.

Samus fired a shot from her Paralyzer and made the king stop in his tracks, his limbs stunned. He paused, as if he knew the group outnumbered him, then rushed at Sonic once his paralysis faded, throwing his blade. The hedgehog, startled at the king's change in direction, couldn't dodge the blade as it embedded itself into his shoulder. Sonic gasped at the pain and yanked the weapon out, flames of anger in his eyes. His shoulder welled with blood.

Luigi shot a green fireball at the king, who sidestepped and raced at him. Yoshi tried to use his tongue to catch the royal, but he ducked under it and used the momentum to slam into the dinosaur. Yoshi growled and didn't budge from the tackle. King Dedede's eyes widened. He tried to body slam the dinosaur again but a white Pikmin landed on him, making him squeal.

Sonic tried to land a punch, but his limbs gave way and he sank to the ground, his body quivering. The blade lay, slathered with the hedgehog's blood and a clear white fluid.

"Sonic! What happened?!" Ness asked and the hedgehog groaned, curling into a ball.

"Don't worry about me, guys. Just take King Dedede out," Sonic said, his voice hoarse and weak as he tried to crawl from the fight.

"I think King Dedede's blade did something to him!" Pit said as he tried to avoid King Dedede's mallet.

The royal switched from Brawler to Brawler, trying to take out the person nearest to him. He swung his weapon, missing Olimar and Ness by a few inches as he advanced to Samus. He gave another laugh, forced this time, as he tried to body slam her.

"He really wants us dead," Samus said as she dodged his reckless attack, lashing at him with her Plasma Whip. King Dedede's chest began to heave as he threw himself at every Brawler, trying to kill one of them.

Sonic managed to crawl from the battle, but his eyes grew heavy no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. His vision looked spotty to him and his limbs twitched.

"I don't want to die, guys. Not yet," he whispered as his breath huffed and he fell unconscious. Everyone stopped to look at him and this moment wasted distracted them. Pit gasped as King Dedede's mallet slammed into his back, the angel crashing to the ground.

Luigi shot more fireballs as Olimar, Yoshi, and Samus fired their projectiles as well. The king of Dream Land stumbled and panted as he threw his girth and tried to swing his mallet at the same time. A desperation took him over as his movements grew laggard. He fought even harder to try and knock another Brawler down, even if it cost him his strength.

Ness shoved the penguin king and he collapsed to the ground as a purple Pikmin sailed on him. With a cough King Dedede stood and limped over to the Brawlers, shaking off the Pikmin. His left foot dragged under him and his mouth gaped, as if he couldn't believe the Brawlers still stood after all he did. Ness unleashed a burst of green psychic energy, the penguin royal gasping as the attack engulfed him. Again he stood from the ground, limbs quivering. King Dedede tried to inch his way to Ness this time, his movements slow.

"Face it, King Dedede. You can't kill us. We'll kill you before that happens. Or maybe you'll just kill yourself," Marth said as he slashed his sword. The Dream Land royal screamed, blood welling from the new wound on his shoulder, but he still tried to fight. No matter how many times the king fell he stood and continued to attack. He tried to conjure some Waddle Dees to help him fight, but Samus and Yoshi got rid of them in a quick stead.

The penguin king moaned as he realized he had no options left to kill the Brawlers. He tried to make his way to Pit now, his right hand shaking. Blood stained his robes and oozed from prominent wounds. Then a change took over him and he lurched on his feet, trying to leap into the sky. He gained momentum after a second attempt and sucked in air, rising above the Brawlers. They watched as he soared over the chasm and disappeared in the distance.

No one said a word as they looked at each other. The way King Dedede had fought, desperate and insistent to kill, stunned them. No amount of hatred could fuel the determination in the king to make him try everything possible to take them out. He fought as if something would end his life if he didn't succeed.

"And I thought Wolf was bad," Marth said, wiping his sword clean and sheathing it. Everyone nodded and realized that Sonic lay on the ground behind them, still.

"Oh Palutena! Is he still breathing?" Pit asked as he limped over to the hedgehog, feeling his pulse. The angel felt a soft heartbeat under his fingers and relief radiated in him.

"We have to get Sonic some help as soon as possible!" he said. "I think his life's slipping away as we speak!"

"We have to find some way across this chasm first," Samus said.

"I know, but I don't think I'm powerful enough to carry everyone across and still fly to the other side."

Marth's eyes fell on Yoshi just as everyone else's did. The dinosaur hummed and grinned, happy that the others gave him some attention.

"Yoshi, we have to use you again to get across the chasm. You can do that, right?" Pit asked.

Yoshi nodded and stepped back, Luigi holding on tight. The green dinosaur sped to the edge of the cliff and leaped, his body flying with grace and power. Everyone gasped in awe and watched as Yoshi sailed clear over the chasm and reached the other side with a perfect landing. Luigi slipped off the dinosaur, grunting with the impact of his body against the ground.

Yoshi leaped across the chasm again to reach the others, Pit getting on the dinosaur's back this time. Again and again Yoshi ferried one Brawler at a time over the chasm, not breaking stride and never wavering in his movements. Soon everyone, including unconscious Sonic, made it over and Luigi climbed on the dinosaur's back, sighing in relief.

"What would we do without you, Yoshi?" Pit asked, grimacing as he placed too much weight on his leg. The dinosaur grinned and licked the teenage angel's cheek.

"We made it over, now we have to hurry and get Sonic some help," Marth said and everyone agreed.

"We'll take turns carrying him, Marth," Samus said and the Altean prince nodded. He took the hedgehog's body into his arms and the group began to walk. The heat seemed to blister them even more than it had yesterday. Tension rose as they tried to hurry, looking for something to help Sonic. Luigi felt a tingle happen in the back of his head.

"Looking for us?" asked a voice then, making everyone stop in their tracks.


	10. Efforts Achieved and Lost

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

Chapter Ten: Efforts Achieved and Lost

* * *

Falco stood, looking at the Brawlers with a proud eye. Everyone rushed at him, relieved and excited to see him again. Fox came over a second later and his mouth quirked into a smile.

"We haven't seen you guys in ages!" Ness said. "I can't believe it! You both don't look to have changed at all."

"We haven't changed in appearances, that's for sure, Ness," Falco said, taking a look at Fox. "Although I believe I saw a white tuft of fur on Fox's head last night."

"It was your imagination, birdbrain. Maybe you're the one getting old, Falco."

Falco rolled his eyes. The Brawlers shared amused glances at each other. Despite that Luigi could hear the tightness between the two comrades. Pit's words about how they've grown gruff bounced in his mind. Falco and Fox did look more authoritative, if not impatient and restless. Their eyes have grown hard and in Falco's case, if it seemed possible, they looked even harder.

"I guess we can't stand out here all day in this heat with the Traitors about the area. Come on, let's go to the base," Fox said, eyeing the Brawlers. They nodded, Pit going up to the front of the group with Falco and Fox. They began to walk and the heat seemed more tolerable now that the group found two allies.

"Right here," Falco said as he dropped into the dirt and disappeared. Everyone looked about but they couldn't find what the avian Starfox member meant. Fox dropped into the hardened ground as well and just Pit and the others remained.

"Come closer to me, guys," Pit said, his voice lowered. He glanced about, then pointed down once the others gathered near. "See, right near my foot, the depression? If you come forward some more you'll see an opening. Drop into it."

Luigi peered closer and then he saw what Pit said. A hole big enough for a body yawned into view if he tilted his head just right. _Maybe that's how no one could find Fox and Falco. The hole appears if someone looks close at the ground at the right angle._

"Come on guys! Stop messing around and get down here!" Fox said, his voice muffled by the ground, and everyone flinched.

"I'll go first," Samus said. "Since I have Sonic he needs help." With that the bounty hunter neared the hole and leaped down it. Marth, Pit, Ness, and Olimar followed, leaving Yoshi and Luigi as the last two.

"You think you can go down that hole with me on your back, Yoshi?" Luigi asked and the dinosaur nodded, giving the plumber a smile. Yoshi stepped closer and leaped down the hole, Luigi holding on to his hat. The heat disappeared and a pleasant coolness took over the air as Yoshi's feet touched solid ground. Luigi looked around to see a few lanterns flickering in the corners of the chamber.

"Welcome to the base," Fox said, his eyes glowing from the dim lighting. "This place served us well in the three years we lived here." Something rustled in the corner and a shape appeared in everyone's view. It sat on its haunches and allowed Fox to give it a pat and mess its black tinged ears.

"Pikachu!" Samus said as she recognized the shape. The yellow mouse Pokémon noticed her, running and leaping into her arms. He nuzzled her with a sound of happiness. Pikachu saw the other Brawlers and Samus let him go so he could greet them as well.

"So we're all here now, Falco. I told you more Brawlers lived in this world," Pit said with a note of triumph.

"Kid, I didn't doubt you for a second." Falco shook his head, a dryness in his voice. "Did I ever assume no one else lived?"

"Let's not argue now. Since everyone's here why don't we get Sonic some help," Fox said as he turned to see the hedgehog lay supine on the ground. "Falco, do me a favor and get that berry in the corner."

"With pleasure," Falco said with snark and strode to a pink and orange berry with two green leaves. He gave it to Fox, who knelt in front of Sonic.

"How long has he been in this state?" he asked.

"King Dedede just poisoned him five minutes ago. He fell unconscious and scared all of us," Pit said and the fox nodded.

"Hm, this should work." Fox pried open Sonic's mouth and placed the berry inside. He used his hands to move the hedgehog's jaw and grind the berry. Everyone watched with rapt attention, hoping the berry worked.

"What does it do?" Ness asked as Fox stood back from Sonic.

"This berry supposedly heals all ailments like burns, poison, sickness, and other various issues," he said. "Falco and I found a few of them just the other day and we pondered over them. When Falco saw the berry closer up he recognized it and explained it to me."

"So Sonic should get better?" Marth asked and Falco nodded.

"To my knowledge, yes. If I remember right from the information I saw on it the berry should heal a poisoned person in less than five minutes."

"Thank the Goddess!" Pit said, relieved. "We began to worry we might have to watch another Brawler die on us."

"Why? Who else died?" Fox looked at them, his tone sharp. "We're the only Brawlers left."

"Yoshi almost died, but Donkey Kong saved him," Luigi said and Fox and Falco looked at him. He felt nervous as their gazes narrowed.

"Didn't Donkey Kong die three years ago? How could he have helped Yoshi?" Falco asked.

"His spirit lingered in the jungle and when Yoshi died he came and resurrected him," Marth said.

Yoshi hummed and glanced about, oblivious of the topic. However his eyes looked focused. Fox looked at Luigi and cocked his head.

"Hey Luigi, you don't have to ride Yoshi anymore. You're here now."

"Wolf broke my spine when he threw me down a ravine. Yoshi's my means of getting around," Luigi said. "My legs feel heavy and rubbery and I can't stand on them."

"Oh..." Fox trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry for asking, Luigi."

"No use apologizing." Luigi waved away the Starfox leader's sympathy. "It won't help my legs."

"Speaking of the Traitors I've seen them run all around here. Why are they coming here of all places?" Falco asked.

"They want to kill us. They've tailed us for a while now no matter where we go. We just keep going," Pit said. A gurgle sounded and everyone whirled around to see Sonic sit up with a cough.

"Where?" He glanced around and flinched as he saw everyone stare at him.

"Look who came back from the dead," Falco said, coming over to the hedgehog. "You're in safety, Sonic."

"What happened to me? Why does everyone look so solemn?" The hedgehog tried to stand, but his legs gave way and he sank to the ground again.

"Take it easy," Fox said. "You just recovered from a poisoned state."

"Poisoned?" Then Sonic's eyes widened as he remembered what happened. "Oh yeah! King Dedede stabbed me with this strange blade and I guess I passed out cold. You mean he poisoned me?"

"Yeah. We administered your ailment with a Arsta berry."

"A what?"

"Nevermind."

"Gee, when I think about it, I could have been a goner."

"Well let's get down to business," Falco said, interrupting the topic. "Pit, good work on finding everyone. I can't say how long we'll last but at least there's more of us now."

"Ever the pessimist," Fox said, shaking his head. "You have to look to the bright side sometimes."

"Last time I did that I almost went blind."

"Whatever. Guys let's get something in our stomachs. Then we'll catch up on the happenings."

"Agreed," Pit said. He took the supply sack and dumped its remains on a flattened slab of rock in the middle of the chamber. The Brawlers, except for Sonic who felt queasy, gathered around the slab. They chose their fruits while Fox and Falco picked up some edible berries from a storage hole in the ground.

"Sorry for the inadequacy of food, guys," Fox said. "We haven't found much out in the Wastelands."

"How do you think we feel? We've traveled all over with nothing but fruits and nuts to keep us full," Marth said with a small chuckle.

Luigi looked about, sensing an uplifting air around everyone. They felt accomplished and, having found Pikachu, Fox, and Falco, they felt their troubles end. No longer did they have to run away from the Traitors. This place could suffice for eleven people.

After they ate Falco cleared the slab and placed a strange map down in everyone's vision.

"What's that?" Sonic asked as he lurched over to the slab.

"It's a map that Fox and I made while we traveled. We didn't just run like delinquents from the Hands and Traitors. We mapped out the area, which took us a whole year. This," Falco pointed at the map, "is the result."

"Wow," Samus said. "You two took a big risk doing that."

"Yeah, I know that. Fox just has to have a map of everything or else he crumbles," Falco said, gruff amusement in his voice.

"I don't crumble, as you say. I just like order," Fox said, giving his comrade a shove. "Without this map we both wouldn't know what we'd stumble upon out there."

"So what's the purpose of this map? Why show it to us?" Marth asked, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"I thought of a plan a week ago. Something we have to do." Falco's hard eyes gleamed. "I can't stand this cowardliness anymore. We can't keep running and hiding from everything that could harm us. I say why don't we band together, fight the Hands, and kill them once and for all."

Everyone fell silent at Falco's words. Then Ness spoke, "The last time we did that the Hands overwhelmed us and started the Destruction. Master Hand and Crazy Hand killed the people capable of making a stand."

"Does that make us incapable of getting rid of Master Hand and Crazy Hand?" Falco's tone sounded brusque. "You think we're weak because we can't kill anything without power? We can destroy those Hands if we work together. We failed in the past, but this is now. Do you guys want to keep running forever?"

"If it keeps us alive..." Samus trailed off as the avian's eyes pierced hers.

"So what? If the Traitors threaten our lives everyday don't you think we all had our share in death? Don't you feel tired of victimization? I sure do. Think about what they did to Luigi. Don't you feel angry at Wolf for that little stunt? Wouldn't you want to get them back for it?"

Luigi felt embarrassed at the unnecessary attention and looked away from the others. No one said a word.

"Peace. We all want that. We've wanted that for so many years," Fox said. "We just need to defeat those Hands and we'll have our freedom"

"You do realize that defeating Master Hand and Crazy Hand won't happen in a snap," Sonic said, looking better. "We need more strength."

"No we don't," Falco said. "We have everything we need. Why do you guys have such little faith? Aren't we Brawlers?"

"We've lived on the run for four years, Falco. The Traitors and Hands pushed us to our limit," Samus said.

"I'd like to do it," Ness said and everyone turned to look at him. "Falco's right. The Traitors have tortured us for too long. Even if we die at least that's better than Wolf, King Dedede, and Wario tailing us all over the place."

Fox nodded. "I agree. What about the rest of you? Undecided?"

The others looked at one another. Defeating the Hands and the Traitors as well with their meager numbers? It sounded impossible, something from a dream. If the Brawlers failed to destroy the Hands in the beginning what chance would they have on their side this time? Since three Traitors wanted them dead and would stop at nothing to see it happen that made the job harder.

Luigi thought about this long and hard as night fell. Falco, Fox, and Pikachu already fell asleep. Luigi looked about, wondering who took the night shift tonight. Then he realized they didn't need a shift anymore. No Traitors would find this place with ease.

A rustle sounded and Luigi looked to see Pit still awake, a troubled look upon his face. The angel sat in silence, his expression growing more and more worried. It concerned Luigi, who turned to look at him.

"Can't sleep, Pit?" he asked and the angel flinched at Luigi's voice.

"I have the strangest feeling that something will happen soon."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I just have that feeling." His worried expression lingered. Then, to himself, Pit continued, "Why won't she respond?"

"Your Goddess?"

"Yes, for some reason Palutena won't answer to my prayers. Usually she does. I don't know what's wrong. It's as if something's blocking me from speaking to my Goddess."

For reasons unknown this chilled Luigi and he shivered, dark thoughts bouncing in his head. Pit continued to try to contact his Goddess, but nothing happened.

"Don't worry about me, Luigi. You need sleep," Pit said, a strange foreboding in his words. Luigi knew he had no choice but to go to sleep and hope nothing happened.

* * *

In the morning the Brawlers woke, ate breakfast, and planned on what they would do. Sunlight streamed into the opening above, making Fox blow out the lanterns until night again. A tense silence took over everyone. Luigi looked at Pit to see the angel sit off to the side, in deep worried thought. He hadn't eaten.

"All right, have you guys slept on your decisions? I'm going to fight those Hands whether you all come with me or not. I'm sick of this place and I'm sicker still of the Destruction."

"So why didn't you try to destroy the Hands before we showed up here?" Samus asked. "Too afraid to go without support?"

"No. Cowardice has nothing to do with it." Falco gave the bounty hunter a heated glare. "I wanted to wait for Pit to return with some survivors. He explained he wanted to find more of us out there. Pit believed others had to have survived. Before he left I had an epiphany. I saw what I lived in and where. I felt tired of having an X stamped on me. I wanted to take back the life I had before the Hands grew overpowered. I figured if Pit did find people then maybe, maybe we'd have a chance." His eyes swept over everyone now.

"I told Fox about my idea and he agreed that we should at least try. Maybe the Hands have a weakness now that we hadn't seen four years ago. So while Pit left to find you guys I watched my plan in action in my mind. I saw the different scenarios we should take to find those Hands and beat them. Each day my resolve grew stronger. Now you're all here and the first step calls to me. Who will come with me to ensure our freedom?"

The Brawlers looked at each other. Then Sonic and Ness stepped forward.

"We'll join you," Sonic said. "I've wanted to beat the Hands since the beginning."

Ness gave a nod.

"Who else?" Falco asked.

"I'll go," Marth said. "The deaths of the others must be avenged." His clouded eyes looked bright and clear now. A transformation had taken him at Falco's words.

Olimar stepped forward, then Pikachu, then Samus.

"I-I'll do it," Luigi said and everyone looked at him in shock. They never expected him to make that decision. Even if they considered Luigi a comrade they never expected him to do anything drastic. After all they knew Wolf injured him.

Yoshi and Pit stepped forward, leaving no one behind.

"So that's everyone," Falco said, gazing at them. "Good. Now let's get to planning." He took out the map again.

"Falco and I, while we traveled and mapped out the land, found something peculiar. Near the Spire of Ancients a strange force field enters the air. It makes anyone near it sluggish and lethargic. When we came closer we saw a strange light come from the Floating Island. We pieced together that the force field comes from that very place." Fox pointed to the island on the map. "So I had a hunch that the Hands would be there, waiting for us. Falco agreed as well. That's where we need to go: to the Floating Island."

"So how would we reach the island if the force field hampers our movements?" Marth asked, crossing his arms.

"I have an idea on how to work that out," Falco said. "We'll worry about that when we get there. For now let's pack enough food and water for the journey. Today's supply day, we'll say."

Soon everyone got into motion, Pikachu, Samus, Ness, and Olimar going to find food. Sonic, although still unsteady, went along when Falco left to find water. Only Luigi, Yoshi, Fox, and Pit remained to watch over the chamber.

The hours passed and Luigi, Fox, and Pit attempted conversation to help ease their boredom. They spoke about each other, what happened to them after the Destruction, and about the Traitors.

When the others returned night had fallen and everyone set aside a small bit of food for dinner and a large pile for the journey.

"From here the Spire of Ancients is only six days away. Not a very long trip," Falco said after everyone finished their dinner. "Then from there the force field makes itself known."

"What joy," Marth said, rolling his eyes. "So we'll start our journey tomorrow?"

"Yes, getting a head start before the Traitors find us will help a lot," Fox said. "Do we have enough supplies to last for, say, two weeks?"

"We should. Pikachu's a master at finding berries and other kinds of food," Ness said, giving the electric mouse a pat on the head. Pikachu grinned at the praise.

"We have to travel northeast to reach the Spire," Fox said, an authoritative tone in his voice. The Brawlers nodded and chose their sleeping areas, wanting to get a good night's sleep before the journey started.

Once the dawn's light flickered down the opening Falco woke the others. Fox took the replenished supply bag while the others gathered about the chamber.

"All right everyone, let's go," Falco said as he leaped up the opening. Soon Luigi found himself back in broad daylight. The heat already began to blister them.

Falco stood and looked at his shadow, seeing the slender black shape point behind him. He nodded and started to walk, the others following. No one spoke, their intent to make it to their destination. Fox and Falco consulted the map every now and then to make sure of their location.

Luigi looked at Pit, seeing the angel walk with purpose. However a dark worry still existed in his face. No one else seemed to take notice of this but Luigi. The angel's words echoed in his head and he wished he didn't feel so nervous.

The sun traveled higher in the sky as the Brawlers walked, sweat pouring from their brows. At noon they settled down to have a snack. They made small talk at times, but nothing more. Luigi had to restrain Yoshi, who seemed the hungriest, from eating all the contents of the supply bag.

Soon the group began to walk again, keeping an eye on their surroundings. They kept on the lookout for the Traitors and any food they came across. The heat made them heavy and somewhat irritable, but they kept going.

Twilight formed at the edges of the horizon as the Brawlers decided to set up camp for the night. Then a guttural laugh entered the silent air, making everyone flinch. A crack sounded and King Dedede emerged into sight, his eyes glowing.

"You again!" Sonic groaned. "Why can't you learn that you won't win by yourself?"

The king gave a huffing laugh and raced at the Brawlers without hesitation. He lifted his mallet and tried to slam Sonic with it, but the hedgehog dodged the attack.

"Why does King Dedede seem faster than last time?" Samus asked as she shot a blast from her Paralyzer. The penguin royal saw the bullet and ducked, avoiding it. He rushed at Ness and bowled him over, the psychic boy unable to dodge. Pit, Yoshi, Olimar, Samus, Fox, and Falco blasted the king with projectiles, but it proved useless.

King Dedede seemed to block all attacks as the Brawlers tried to converge on him with their strength. No longer did a desperation light the king's eyes. Instead a cold determination and confidence existed. He knew he'd somehow win in this fight.

Ness stood from the ground and tried to blast King Dedede with a psychic attack. The royal slammed his mallet against Samus's chest in the mean time, making her fly back with a wheeze. She fell to the ground and tried to stand, her legs quivering.

"How does he have this much power?" Marth asked as he tried to slash the Dream Land king with his Falchion. King Dedede whirled and parried the blade, trusting forward and catching the prince off guard.

Olimar threw a Pikmin at the king, who only punched it off, the small creature's spirit lifting to the sky. King Dedede body slammed the captain, swinging his mallet and getting ready to slam it on him. The weapon glowed and grew with tremendous energy, a static sound crackling.

Pit gasped and rushed to intercept King Dedede's attack. He slashed the king and at once an explosion rocked the earth. The blast knocked everyone back. A white light engulfed the Brawlers' vision and, when it faded, a silence fell.

King Dedede still stood, blackened soot and a small bleeding wound on his chest. He gave a laugh. There, beside his feet, Pit lay, his body bent in a puddle of blood. A laugh rose to the air, a grisly sound that somehow reminded everyone of Master Hand.

"Pit! No!" Sonic exclaimed and rushed at the king. King Dedede swung his mallet, missed, and grunted as Sonic slammed into him. The others raced at the fallen king, enraged and ready to kill. Luigi blasted two fireballs as Samus, Marth, Ness, Yoshi, Fox, Falco, and Pikachu clobbered the royal.

King Dedede roared with rage, absorbing every attack and still standing. No matter how many attacks inflicted damage upon him the king still continued to fight. He leaped into the air and slammed his body into the hardened soil, incapacitating, Marth, Samus, and Fox. They fell.

Luigi gasped as he felt Yoshi's body disappear from under him as King Dedede shoved the dinosaur. The Italian man groaned as he collapsed to the earth, unable to move. Yoshi hissed and tackled the king, succeeding in stunning him for a moment.

"This isn't the end!" Sonic said as he blasted himself at the penguin. "This won't end like this, guys!" Again and again he ran about the king, landing punches. Rage and instinct took over him. King Dedede tripped the hedgehog and sucked him into his stomach. He launched Sonic out again, watching the Brawler's body slide on the ground.

Marth and Samus stood, however they looked fatigued and exhausted. They had just reached their limit. Olimar, Ness, and Pikachu tried to rouse Pit to no avail while Yoshi and Falco tried to inflict damage on King Dedede. Luigi felt his lip quiver as he saw the angel lay still, not moving or breathing. He glanced at everyone else and saw how their strength began to fade. The long years of running like fugitives have sapped the Brawlers of their normal strength. Luigi knew the others could fight for hours before the Destruction happened. Now it seemed they would fall from a single opponent.

"Yoshi!" Luigi screamed as the green dinosaur coughed, King Dedede managing to smash him with his mallet. Yoshi fell and whimpered, trying to crawl away from the king. Luigi shut his eyes as he watched the Dream Land royal prepare the final blow.

A crack sounded as a shape slammed into King Dedede, interrupting his attack. The king grunted in pain and collapsed. The figure smashed his fist into the Dream Land penguin's face, blood spurting into the air. He continued to assail and overwhelm King Dedede as Yoshi stood and launched an egg right at the king. A loud sound, almost like a gunshot, reverberated in the air from Yoshi's egg. The royal groaned and twitched as the strange figure smashed his skull with one last punch. King Dedede lay still.

The shape kicked the penguin's body one last time for good measure then turned to the Brawlers, who tensed and watched with a wary eye. No one looked ready to face this stranger who took care of King Dedede faster than they could.

Luigi recognized the person as soon as the last glint of the sunlight hit him. Wario.

"Wario?" His voice lowered into a shocked whisper.

"Man, do all of you look pathetic," Wario said. "Did King Dedede really give you that much of a hard time?"

"He wasn't like that the last time we faced him," Samus said as she limped over to him. "Why did you just kill him for us? You're a Traitor, a betrayer."

"That's what you punks call me by now?" Amusement gleamed in the fat man's eyes, then they hardened. "Look I only helped you guys because I'm sick of the Hands and their grubby rules. I joined their side just to save my skin and no one else's."

The Brawlers felt shocked by the fat man's words.

"Looks like Master Hand gave this dweeb a shred of his power. How stupid," Wario said as a white mist lifted off King Dedede. It dissipated.

"So that's why we had such trouble fending off his attacks," Sonic said as he stood, bleeding in two places on his shoulder.

"Of course. If you think defeating this guy seemed hard then Master Hand won't take more than a minute to destroy you."

"What do you want, Wario?" Luigi asked, bitter hatred in his voice. The fat man noticed Luigi and gave a guffaw, waddling over to him.

"Lookit that! Poor Luigi can't even walk! I guess Wolf did break you in some way." The contempt faded from his eyes as he saw Yoshi growl, standing near Luigi.

"What do I want, you say? I want to get rid of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Like I said before, I'm tired of running around chasing you boneheads just to keep my skin. King Dedede had many chances to kill you, but he failed every one of them. Master Hand gave him that power to give him some kind of hope in defeating you all. Looks like he failed that one too."

"So why did he just go berserk on us? To keep himself alive?" Marth asked. Wario huffed as he tried to explain.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand forced him to kill you guys. Master Hand warned that if King Dedede didn't succeed then he would be wiped out from existence along with Dream Land and everything else he owned. See how death makes cowards of people? Just like me: he wanted to kill to survive."

Sonic turned to see Pit motionless on the hardened soil, the dirt absorbing his blood. "Pit."

"So he did manage to get one of you guys," Wario said with no trace of contempt or sardonic glee. No one spoke as they gathered around Pit. They knew King Dedede killed him.

"I can't believe it...Pit's gone," Ness said, eyes dark with sadness. "Why did one of us have to die?"

Wario kept his mouth shut as Pikachu began to dig a hole, the electric mouse's expression pained.

"He sacrificed himself for Olimar's sake," Luigi said, his voice shaky. "He saved one of us." It seemed impossible for Pit to die. He did the most for everyone and gave them hope of surviving. Luigi couldn't believe King Dedede killed the angel in an instant.

"Let's give him a proper burial, everyone," Marth said after a moment. Once Pikachu finished digging Samus and Marth hoisted the angel in their arms together. No one spoke as their mood dampened.

Everyone stood vigil for Pit as Pikachu and Olimar worked together to cover the angel's body. Sadness lingered in the air as the Brawlers closed their eyes, some crying, others too choked to emit words. His death felt like a fatal blow to them. In their minds all the deaths of the others merged together.

_Donkey Kong, Ike, Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Pit_


	11. Struggling Doubts

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: I don't have to repeat myself, really. :)**

Chapter Eleven: Struggling Doubts

* * *

Luigi looked to see that Wario had disappeared, most likely leaving the Brawlers to grieve for Pit alone. No one moved or spoke for a long time. The moon began to rise as everyone kept vigil for the brave angel. When Ness tottered on his feet in exhaustion the others decided to make camp for the night. Pit's death made them forget about the hard battle with King Dedede. The penguin king's body lay a few feet away, the night breeze rustling his robes.

"Where did Wario go?" Marth asked, glancing around him. He still looked wary of the fat Brawler as did many of the others.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll come back tomorrow," Sonic said, wincing as he moved his shoulder.

"Maybe he went back to Wolf and Master Hand and told them where we are," Samus said, distrust in her voice.

"Then why would he kill King Dedede for us?" Ness asked, trying to suppress a yawn.

"I don't know. Whatever the reasons he wanted to kill King Dedede are his own," Falco said. Fox nodded in agreement.

Luigi looked at the tired, pained, and saddened faces. He saw the blood caked on Marth's armor, Sonic's arm, and Falco's jacket. He looked at himself, the one Brawler who King Dedede hadn't wounded. In this instant he wanted to feel what the others felt. He didn't want to be spared from pain. The only hurt he ever experienced was his snapped spine.

Yoshi gave him a glance, concerned as always for the plumber. Luigi tried to crack a smile, but in the gloomy atmosphere it seemed impossible. The dinosaur turned to see King Dedede, a sudden sadness in his eyes. Luigi felt shocked. It almost looked as though Yoshi felt pity and grief for the fallen king.

"We have to continue on our journey tomorrow," Fox said, his voice cutting. "Pit's death can't stop us."

"We know," Samus said, "but we can't just forget about him."

"No one said anything about forgetting Pit," Falco said. "We can't just stay here and grieve. I don't think he died for that reason. He'd want us to continue on and free ourselves."

"Falco's right," Ness said, giving the avian Starfox member a look of respect. "Wario avenged Pit's death, even if he didn't realize it. We have to keep going on now and avenge ourselves."

Everyone began to murmur together, their spirits somewhat lifted. They chose a person for the first night watch and settled down, going to sleep.

Luigi found that he couldn't relax. Questions about Wario and the death of Pit bounced in his mind. What made Wario decide to change sides? Could the fat Brawler be hiding something?

Again and again his gaze flitted to King Dedede and back to Pit's burial mound. He wondered where Wario went and if he'd return. Luigi hoped word of King Dedede's death wouldn't alert the Hands and Wolf. That became his main worry.

Yoshi snored with soft breaths, his head hanging. Luigi gave his friend a light rub on the neck and saw a ghost of a smile appear on the dinosaur's face. He knew that Yoshi could have died today if Wario hadn't intervened. King Dedede wouldn't have hesitated to kill another Brawler.

The thought of that made Luigi want to stick closer to Yoshi. He knew the dinosaur provided the only familiar comfort he had. Yoshi reminded him of Mario.

The stars blinked into Luigi's vision and he looked at them, remembering a time when he gazed at them with Daisy. He remembered the cool serene peace on her face, her glowing complexion, and her sweet mouth as it turned upwards. He remembered how her blue eyes would shine at the unknown and when he took her hand into his.

Then, at once, Luigi's chest heaved in soft sobs and he wept for what he didn't have. He hadn't seen Daisy in five years. Five years. Anything could have happened to her. She could have chosen a suitor in that time and given up on him. Tears rolled down Luigi's cheeks. He knew she wouldn't care for him anymore and since he had useless legs to boot she'd see him as a cripple. How could he take her on dates and trips? She'd scorn him for riding and depending on Yoshi to get to places.

His heart hurt. He thought about the cruelties of life and how things try to mess up what he had. He looked at Yoshi, the one remnant of home he had, and felt a blaze enter him. A decision sparked in Luigi. If he couldn't have Daisy and if Mario passed away he'd still have Yoshi to stick to as his friend. Even if Luigi crumbled he knew the dinosaur would stay close and protect him.

The thought made him smile and his tears dried. He knew he couldn't give up on this journey. He wanted to kill Wolf for destroying what happiness he ever had.

When the Brawlers woke in the morning Luigi had already eaten and rared to leave. He wanted to make a new start.

"At least that skirmish with King Dedede didn't waste us a day," Fox said, gazing ahead of him. "We continue as planned."

Before the Brawlers left camp they went over to Pit's mound to say goodbye to him one last time. Morosity still lingered around the group as they left.

The heat had yet to irritate the Brawlers. In this interval they decided to travel faster to cover more ground before the temperature diminished their strength. The sky, a pure periwinkle, seemed to glow with a brightness of its own. The ground still felt cool underfoot.

Luigi looked ahead as they traveled, seeing a vast flat land ahead of the Brawlers. He knew no obstacles would stop them now, but something could spot them from a mile away. The usual nervousness plucked at Luigi and he pushed it from his mind. He needed to act strong and confident now. Feeling scared of every little thing wouldn't help him.

As he leaned forward on Yoshi's back he felt his foot twitch. Luigi went rigid and he looked at his left foot. He moved it and there!—it followed his desire. His eyes widened and he moved his foot again and again, fascinated by it. Luigi wiggled his toes and saw that they too could move. Elation filled him at this discovery.

Luigi's good mood seemed to have passed to Yoshi, who gave him a glance and began to hum a happy tune. Luigi gave the green dinosaur a pat, a smile on his face.

The Brawlers started small conversations now and again that died out before they grew elaborate. Falco, Fox, and Pikachu led the group at front, Ness and Olimar followed behind them, Marth, Samus, and Sonic walked in front of Luigi and Yoshi.

While they walked strange black objects littered the dry ground. When Sonic picked one up it burned him, making him yelp. "What the heck are these things?" he asked aloud, rubbing his now sore hands. "They look like sausages."

"Yeah, they do." Fox inspected them and then a beep sounded. Everyone turned around, seeing nothing making the source of the sound. Olimar walked over to a small dried out bush, seeing something black behind it.

"What do you see, Olimar?" Fox asked, going over to the bush. The beep sounded again and the fox flinched, whipping out his blaster. Everyone tensed and watched as a black head peered from behind the bush. Luigi recognized the person as soon as he saw its nose.

"Hey, it's Mr. Game and Watch!" he called and everyone took a closer look at the retro-looking Brawler. Mr. Game and Watch petered from behind the shrub and turned to the others.

"Luigi's right!" Ness said, going to the two-dimensional Brawler. "Wow, Mr. Game and Watch survived the Destruction!"

Mr. Game and Watch realized he stood among allies and he jumped into the air with glee. The Brawlers came over to him, their wariness disappearing. Another Brawler lived. It gave everyone hope. Maybe others still lived.

Fox and Falco explained to Mr. Game and Watch about the journey to the Floating Island and the retro Brawler felt more than happy to come along. The sadness about the group dissipated. Another member had joined them, making their numbers larger.

The sun continued to travel through the sky and when noon approached a large cave appeared in the Brawlers' vision.

"I thought the Wasteland was just a flat plain. Look at this cave! It's sparkling inside!" Sonic said, already speeding over to the cavern. Everyone looked at each other, then followed him.

True to the hedgehog's words the cave did sparkle on its own without any outside light. When they entered everyone gasped. Large crystals hung from the ceiling and stuck out from the walls. They glowed blue and white, their effulgence startling.

"Amazing!" Marth said, eyes wide as the group walked, gazing around them. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"Maybe we can find treasure in here! Let's go!" Sonic said, heading deeper into the cave.

"I doubt that, Sonic," Falco said, rolling his eyes. "At best we can use this cave to hide from the heat or any Traitors in the area."

Luigi looked at the crystals, amazed at their size and their beauty. Yoshi too seemed taken with the crystals. The dinosaur picked up a broken shard from the ground and gazed at it, humming all the while. Luigi asked to see it and as Yoshi handed it to him he saw a green flame inside it. He blinked in surprise and the flame disappeared. Something told him to hold on to the crystal and keep it. For some reason it felt warm.

"Hey guys? Um, I think you should come here," Sonic said, his voice jittery now.

"What happened?" Fox asked, heading over to the hedgehog. Then he stopped and a choked sound came from him. There, just two feet away, Link's body lay on the ground, twisted and limp.

"Oh God..." Samus trailed off, her hand covering her mouth. "Link's dead."

"How? No one could ever best Link in brawls," Ness said, eyes dark with sadness.

Luigi looked and saw, a few feet from Link's corpse, the Master Sword implanted in the dirt. It shone along with the crystals. As he gazed around the body he gasped, seeing fresh blood trickling from Link. Something or someone had just killed him. Luigi's body began to shake as horror thrilled through him.

A laugh sounded and an object ricocheted off a nearby crystal, making a loud ting noise. Everyone turned to see, in the gloom, Wolf stand by the Hylian's body. His canines flashed in the crystal's light as he grinned.

"Missed me, weaklings?" he asked, glaring at the Brawlers. On his claws a reddish liquid clung to them. Luigi soon realized the connection.

"You killed Link," he said in a growl. The lupine laughed again, licking his claws for effect.

"The little boy hero didn't stand a chance on his own. I saw him head into here and I tailed him. He never knew what hit him, not even when I broke his body with ease," Wolf said. "Now I think you all will join him!"

He snarled and leaped, shooting a crystal with his blaster. The impact of the bullet made it crack and plunge downward to Falco's head. The avian gasped and rolled away just in time as the crystal smashed on the ground.

"Looks like you losers found Fox and Falco before I could. I'd commend you, but what fun would I get out of that? I'll just kill all of you in here and no one would be the wiser." Wolf launched himself at Fox.

Luigi felt a tremendous anger fill him and he fired three large green fireballs at the lupine. Wolf dodged and Fox launched a roundhouse kick that missed its mark. The Starwolf mercenary slammed a fist into the Starfox leader's head and jumped right to Falco.

Everyone still suffered from the fight with King Dedede and their reaction time had decreased. No one could fend off the quick attacks by a healthy and, otherwise, ruthless opponent. Mr. Game and Watch and Olimar used their projectiles while Yoshi, Sonic, Marth, and Samus dashed over to Wolf. He smirked and shot his blaster at another crystal.

Yoshi threw an egg at the lupine, a crack entering the air. It sounded like a clap of thunder. Wolf growled as the impact made him slide. He turned and saw Link's sword and grabbed it.

"Now let's see you weaklings try to beat me!" Wolf said, brandishing the Master Sword. Marth rushed at the wolf and their swords clanged with a sharp ring. Yoshi ran to Wolf, Luigi landing a successful punch at the Traitor. He ducked as the wolf tried to slash the sword at his neck.

Everyone kept a safe distance away as Wolf advanced, his eye gleaming with madness. He dashed over to Ness who leaped into the air and unleashed a psychic attack. Wolf tried to escape it, but the attack consumed him and made him cry out in pain.

"Now! Get him!" Falco said, making his way to the fallen Wolf. The ten other Brawlers converged on the Traitor, enraged at him for Link's death. Luigi felt the most hatred and he and Yoshi lashed out as hard as they could at the lupine.

Wolf kicked with both feet, knocking Samus and Sonic away, giving him time to retreat from the onslaught. Again and again he fired his blaster, breaking crystals and sending them down on his foes. One glanced off Marth's head, stunning him. Another cracked Olimar's helmet. They didn't stop fighting. They continued to try and pummel the wolf with attacks.

Wolf swung the Master Sword and sliced through Samus's jumpsuit. She clenched her teeth and held back a scream as blood welled from her wound. She fell back, cursing.

Luigi shot fireball after fireball, hoping one would hit the Wolf and immobilize him. He felt sick of the Traitor and his intent to kill. Wolf parried Marth's slash and tried to ram into him with a body slam. The prince stepped out of the way and sliced his sword into Wolf's back. Before the sword could cut deeper Wolf rolled away and stood, panting.

He looked at Luigi, flames of rage in his eyes. "Why don't you ever just give up and die, Luigi? You just keep coming back like a pesky cockroach. Your brother's dead and you're useless besides."

The cutting words, meant to incense Luigi, did the trick. The Italian man snarled and clenched a fist. Yoshi, enraged at Wolf's derogatives to Luigi, dashed to the wolf and tackled him. A choked yelp sounded from the mercenary as he crumbled to the ground. He didn't expect the dinosaur to lash out at him. He wanted to try and bait Luigi to attack.

Yoshi's expression darkened in rage and contempt as he saw Wolf below him, helpless. The lupine blinked, fear in his eyes. The dinosaur hissed and raised a foot, ready to slam it into the Traitor's skull. Then a strange buzz sounded and Wolf disappeared.

"What the!?" Sonic exclaimed. "Where did he go?"

"He got away, that's where he went," Falco said, annoyance in his eyes. "How does he always do it?"

"A Teleport Ionizer," Samus said as she limped over to Yoshi, picking up the device Wolf left.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," Fox said, scratching his head. "A what?"

"A Teleport Ionizer." She turned to him. "It allows anyone to teleport anywhere as long as he or she uses both of them. One for teleporting and the other for arriving at a destination."

"So Wolf used this device to escape from us?" Falco asked.

"Yes," Samus said.

"I can't believe we let him escape again!" Sonic said. "We almost had him this time!"

"I know," Marth said. "The same thing happened in the swamp. He escaped in that flash of light instead."

"So where did he go?" Fox asked, arching a brow at the device.

"He went to wherever the other device is," Samus said. This silenced the Brawlers. The bounty hunter looked at the Teleport Ionizer and smashed it underfoot, the loud crack startling everyone.

"Why did you just destroy it? We could have used it for our own benefit," Falco asked.

"No. Wolf won't be able to return to this place without this Teleport Ionizer. He's stuck wherever he ended up. Wolf will have to travel to try and find us again after he recovers," Samus said.

"True," Fox said. The group looked to see Link's body, the ground absorbing his blood.

"Why must the good guys always suffer?" Ness asked as he looked at the dead Hylian. Luigi had to agree with him. However he knew that their troubles hadn't ended. Not even for a bit.


	12. A Renewed Flame

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter one**

Chapter Twelve: A Renewed Flame

* * *

_(One day after the events of Chapter Seven)_

Peach opened her eyes to find herself alone in the tent. She blinked and looked around, expecting to see the bulky shape of Snake somewhere. Then she spotted him outside the tent, smoking as usual. She rolled her eyes and sat, startled at how well she felt. The princess remembered how King Dedede slashed her palm with a strange blade and how Snake saved her. The princess remembered how she woke in Snake's lap, bleary and confused. He had used an antidote on her, he said to her.

_Snake saved my life. The brute does have some heart in him after all._ She stood, stretching. Her lips formed a frown as she saw Mario's still form, his chest rising and falling in weak lifts. It made her think about Luigi and she wondered if he and the others were okay. The princess hoped they all still lived.

Peach left the tent and headed over to Snake. The morning air smelled fresh today and not even the gunman's cigarette smoke could destroy that.

"So you've woken," he said, blowing out a puff of smoke. He tapped the cigarette to rid it of used ashes and looked at her.

"Yes and I never got to thank you for saving me," she said. Snake sighed and shook his head.

"Don't bother. I just had to do it," he said, turning his gaze back to the woods. "I wouldn't want to find fault with Mario if he wakes and finds you dead."

"I don't think he would. Mario isn't the kind of person who would pin the blame until he knows the truth."

"How do you feel anyway?" Snake asked, to change the subject.

"I feel great," she said, giving him a smile. "Almost as if nothing happened."

"Good." He turned to her. "Don't give me a scare like that again, all right?"

"I'll try, Snake. Although it seems everything wants to mess me up whenever my guard's done."

"That's why I made a decision after you collapsed into sleep last night." Snake gave her a look. "From now on, until your boyfriend wakes from his coma, I'm following you no matter where you go. You forget that you're defenseless, Peach. You can't go running around in this world anymore with freedom. We have killers out there searching for you, me, and the others."

"You don't have to do that. I don't think the Traitors will get lucky again."

"You can't always feel too sure, Peach," Snake said, the usual argumentative tone in his voice again. Peach rather liked the soft tone he had in his voice before. It made him seem amiable.

"I'm not that helpless."

Snake arched a brow at her. "Then explain what happened with King Dedede."

"I don't want to argue with you now. I swear you always think I'm some petulant child you have no choice but to watch." Peach shook her head and reentered the tent.

"Peach!" Snake called but the princess ignored him, beginning to pace the tent. She felt restless, annoyed, and...missing to a degree. Missing? No one kidnapped her. However Peach felt as though something had taken her away and put a clone in her place. Nothing felt right to her anymore and each minute she felt more and more hopeless. Something Peach vowed she'd never fall under the spell of if her life depended on it. She needed a miracle of some sort. Viscous or ambiguous, it didn't matter.

And Mario continued to breathe, chest rising and falling with some broken hesitation in between.

* * *

_(Present Time)_

Peach woke to see Snake still asleep, his face relaxed. In these moments the princess saw a more human side to the gunman. A thing he refused to show. Instead he created walls in himself, trying to act and feel stronger. It made the man convoluted with emotions he wished to destroy.

The princess sighed and walked outside to hear the birds as they chirped. The sun streamed from behind the trees, the golden rays falling on the undergrowth in a beautiful way. A way nature alone could make it look.

The soft bands of light flickered on Peach's face as she gazed at the trees, her blue eyes light and clear. Another day she survived. Another day of loneliness. She prayed for Luigi's and the others' safety. Most of all she prayed for Mario, wanting him to get better so he could look into her eyes and smile again.

In the distance a deer snuffled through the undergrowth greenery, its soft ear flickering. Peach's mouth drew up in a small smile at the innocent sight. How she longed to see a deer when she was younger. Her mother used to always tell about how flighty deer acted around danger. It made Peach want to befriend one and reassure it that nothing bad would happen.

"Such a beautiful animal," Peach said, a tone of longing and awe in her voice. The deer's head jolted at the sound and it focused its eyes on her.

The princess took a small step forward, not wanting to ruin this moment. She soon stood within three feet of the deer. The animal tensed, watching her. A feeling built up in Peach as she and the deer looked at each other. She felt giddy and over-the-top happy. All her troubles seemed to melt away and Peach dared to come closer. She felt younger then, if the thought was possible.

A sound came from the tent behind Peach and the deer bolted, its steps mute and its movements graceful. Peach's smile vanished and the magic the deer held on her died. Everything came back to the princess in a rush.

"Snake, why did you have to scare her?" she asked, turning to face the gunman. He gave her a look and gazed around, confused.

"Who?"

"A deer. Oh Snake she was the first one I ever saw."

"Gee, not my fault for wondering where you went. Just looking out for you," he said, his tone gruff and annoyed. "How would I know that you saw a deer, Peach?"

Peach heaved a soft sigh. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Well why don't we get some food for ourselves while it's early? We don't want to go hungry."

"Yeah." The princess felt dejected as the gunman beckoned for her to follow. The two of them traveled through the woods, silence stretching between them. Their feet crunched on fallen leaves and branches.

"Snake, I'm tired of this; trying to lay low so we don't get killed," Peach said as Snake checked around for any fruits or nuts.

"We have to, Peach. Unless you want a swift end. I'm tired of it too, but we have to keep going." He picked up an apple from the ground. "Here, see if it has any worms or bugs in it."

Peach gave the apple a cursory look, turning it over and feeling its shape. Deeming it edible she held on it as Snake continued to look for more food.

"We should go find Luigi and the others and join with them. We'd be safer then," Peach tried again, a feeling entering her.

"What about Mario? You want to leave him here?" Snake asked as he gave her another apple to check.

"No, we'd take him with us, Snake. Sure it might put us in grave danger, but I think we could survive. I just can't stay here anymore. There's too much sadness here."

Her words stopped Snake. "Too much sadness? How?"

"I mean with Mario unconscious and how we're trying to surviving here. It just makes me sad. So sad." She felt her eyes pool and turned her face so the gunman wouldn't see her cry. The emotion came out her in a rush and she tried to mute her heaving sobs. The reason the tears had formed went beyond Peach's understanding. She let them go without question, feeling the weight on her bosom increasing. Sadness strangled her heart and took over her.

"Peach, you all right?" Snake asked, looking at her. The princess tried to hold her head high and give him the notion that she felt fine. It failed. He saw right through her.

"What's the matter?" He came closer and cocked his head. "Don't tell me you're crying."

"I am," she said, turning to him, letting him witness her distraught face. "Yes, I'm crying. Are you happy now?"

"What? Who said anything about me feeling happy?"

"This is what you wanted to see since the very beginning, right? You never liked my happy-go-lucky attitude. You've always wanted to see me cry. Well here you go." Peach's bitter voice broke and her shoulders quivered. "I'm not so happy-go-lucky now, right?

"When did I ever say that?" Snake stood in front of her now. "You assumed that, didn't you."

Peach looked away from him, ashamed now that the tough gunman saw her break down and sob like a baby.

Snake titled her chin with his fingers and looked at her red tear-filled eyes. Peach's pout shook. He leaned to her.

"What would make you think I couldn't stand you, Peach? Just because we argue everyday? Just because it seems I hate your bright attitude?"

Peach had no choice but to look in his aquamarine-colored eyes. "Yes."

"You're wrong Peach. I never hated you or wanted to see you cry. Rather, it's the opposite."

Snake stepped back and Peach rubbed her eyes, the emotion clearing. Now she felt sheer embarrassment. How could she have let him see her cry?

"If I ever hated you I would have said something by now. I don't like to hide things from women, Peach. Understand that," Snake said. His tone reverted back to its gruffness again. The princess gave a nod as she tried her best to wipe the tears from her face.

"All right, I'm fine now," Peach said. Her voice still sounded marred with tears, but stable. The gunman nodded and beckoned for her to follow.

"Good. I wouldn't know what to do if you were still crying. I'd feel helpless," he said and this made Peach's lips lift into a small smile. Snake feeling helpless? Impossible! It amused the princess beyond words and a giggle burst from her.

"Now you're laughing." Snake rolled his eyes, however a small smile alighted on his face as well. Peach felt happy as she saw the retired gunman smile for the first time since she met him. It transformed his face, made it open, and, if she dared to think of it, handsome.

"Oh Snake, you're silly," Peach said, the last of her fervid sadness disappearing. In this moment the princess felt that she and Snake had overcome a small boundary they set for each other. It made her feel happiness again to know she could make the hardened man smile.

* * *

Luigi gave a sigh as the Brawlers turned to look at Link's body one last time. The group decided to stay in the crystal cave for a day to mourn the Hylian hero and replenish their strength. After a hard night and day of fighting they needed a full rest.

The morning sun streamed into the entrance of the cave as the Brawlers ate a small breakfast and tried to push the sadness from them. Luigi gave Yoshi a pat and the dinosaur flashed him a grin, oblivious to everyone's mood.

Ness attempted to break the silence. "So from here how long will it take to reach the Floating Island, Falco?"

"Another five more days or so," Falco said, looking outside the cave. "We still have a long way to go, kid."

The Brawlers stood and prepared to leave the cave, done with breakfast and done with feeling sorry for Link's death. As they exited they heard a loud burp. Luigi flinched and saw Wario stand by them, a gleam in his eye.

"I heard you gave Wolf quite a beating in there," Wario said. He looked at the group. "Although I see he did the same to you."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Fox said. "If you would have stayed with us maybe we could have had a better chance."

"Do you think I want to prove to Wolf I'm now with you punks? If you were in my position wouldn't you wanna lay low for a bit and fool that bonehead? Well that's what I did. Now since Wolf's recovering and not in my way I can join you guys for a while." The fat man scratched his behind and stood next to them. They looked at him with open wariness and he shook his head.

"Oh and I brought you losers presents so don't waste 'em all." He reached into his pockets and took out ten small corked bottles. "These are Full Healers. Wolf uses these after he fights you for an easy recovery. They heal all wounds and replenish strength."

"Really?" Marth arched a brow. "A small potion can do all that?"

"Seeings' believing," Wario said with a smirk, giving the bottles to the wounded Brawlers. "These're the reason we "Traitors" always look ready to fight."

Marth uncorked his bottle and peered into it. Fox sniffed the contents and drank it. His face wrinkled at the taste and he forced himself to swallow. Everyone watched as the two Brawlers finished the bottles, expecting something to happen. Then, as if in a dream, Marth's and Fox's wounds and bruises faded, leaving unbroken unmarred skin. They gasped.

"Wario's right! These do work!" the Starfox leader said, his mouth parted in awe. Wario crossed his arms, a pleased smile on his face.

"Great, but I don't think standing around marveling about the potions will get us any closer to the Floating Island," Falco cut in, a rude tone in his voice. "Let's get a move on here."

"Eh? You're planning to storm the island?" Wario asked, a surprised look crossing his face. "Why ever for?"

"You think we should tell him?" Samus asked, turning to Falco. "He might inform Wolf or Master Hand about this."

"Oh sure, I'd like to tell Wolf everything you wanna do." The fat Brawler's eyes narrowed. "I'm not his buddy, you got me? In fact I wouldn't care if the dog dropped dead right now. You boneheads think I decided to help you now just to backstab you later on?"

"He did kill King Dedede for us and he did give us these potions," Ness said. "I think he has a right to hear our plans."

"Fine," Fox said as they began to walk. "Falco and I thought of a plan to destroy Master Hand and Crazy Hand by using all our strength. The rest of us stood up to come along and now we're heading to the Floating Island to fight them. We all agreed that being victims of the Destruction would end now."

"Wha!?" Wario's mouth gaped. "You guys can't possibly want to fight the Hands. They'll kill you with no trouble!"

"I think that's better than running around like fugitives, Wario," Luigi said. The others nodded.

"Fools. You feel willing to die?"

"We've had you, Wolf, and King Dedede stalk us for the past three years. We know death very well," Samus said.

"Whatever, do what you want. You think I can stop you?"

Everyone looked at each other, but didn't say anything. They continued to walk, the heat beginning to pester the Brawlers.

"Wario, why do you want to help us anyway? If Master Hand found out about how you switched sides he'll kill you," Falco asked.

"Even better: he probably already knows. Why he hasn't come slaughter me yet, I dunno," Wario said. "Nothing's hidden from the Hands."

"You became a Traitor in the beginning just to save yourself and now you've become one of us just to get killed," Marth said, giving Wario a look. "I don't understand you."

"Why must you punks always question my loyalties? Mamma Mia, you're worse than my mother," Wario sighed. "Just loosen up, all right? You have yet another member in your group. Now you're stronger than before, why question it?"

The sun rose higher in the sky and when lunchtime came around the Brawlers set up camp. Fox opened the supply bag and handed everyone a canteen and some fruit. Wario, however, opted not to eat or drink.

"I've had my fill already, but thanks for the offer," the fat man said, waving away Ness as the boy went to hand him an apple.

The others began a small conversation amongst themselves and Luigi rubbed sweat from his nose, odd one out for the moment. Wario joining alongside the group shocked Luigi. In truth he still felt wary of Wario, however seeing him trying to help the others diminished that feeling.

"So Luigi. What happened to your bro? Where's Mario?" Wario asked and Luigi turned to face him.

"When you punched him a few weeks ago you knocked him unconscious. My brother hasn't woken from his coma yet," he said, his tone bitter. The fat Brawler arched a brow at him.

"You're saying that one punch I got to do knocked your hardheaded brother out for a few weeks?" Wario gazed at his hands. "I think I found some respect for myself. Well, more respect than I already give myself." He gave a laugh. "You're not trying to pull my leg here, are ya Luigi?"

Something strange came into the fat man's eyes. An emotion that looked strangely like remorse to Luigi. The plumber decided not to ask and kept up his guard.

"Mario would be with us now if you hadn't punched him. He's safe with Peach."

"Lovebirds," Wario said with a snort. "I guess you have Yoshi now, right?"

Yoshi turned to face the fat man, as if expecting him to launch out a barrage of derogatives. Wario's smile faded as he saw the look on the dinosaur's face.

"Why the serious face, Yoshi? Aren't you always happy-go-lucky?" he asked, confused.

"I guess he's focused on protecting me instead, Wario," Luigi said. The two Mushroom Kingdom residents fell silent, losing topics to converse about. All too soon the Brawlers finished their lunch and continued on their way.

Luigi watched as Wario waddled, keeping up with the group. It confused him as to why the burly man decided to join beside them. He didn't underestimate Wario's strength though. A couple of punches from him helped kill King Dedede. Luigi just couldn't help wondering where Wario went the other day. All he knew was that the Brawlers, a group of twelve now, had even more strength on their side. Perhaps now they'd have a chance against the Hands.


	13. Renewing

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: Feel free to repeat what I've said in every chapter's disclaimer before this. **

Chapter Thirteen: Renewing

* * *

Luigi awoke and twitched his left foot, still feeling a small smile of wonder pierce his face. It felt like an age since he could move his foot with ease. He turned and saw Wario gaze about, eyes narrowed, hand shielding the morning sun from his face.

"How far do we have left to go?" he asked, turning to the others. He looked impatient and ready to get going.

"We have four more days, Wario," Falco said. A grunt sounded in response to the avian's words.

The Brawlers ate breakfast, Wario gobbling three large berries and a whole canteen of water. His greediness caused the others to give him dirty looks. The fat Brawler just snorted and stuck his tongue at them.

"Are we all ready? No slacking now, all right? Wolf might find us in a heartbeat," Fox said, crossing his arms. Everyone stood to attention and hurried off as the Starfox comrades led the way. Luigi soon found Wario edging over to walk with him and Yoshi. He felt a small wall of tension and unease build in him again. The plumber just hoped Wario wouldn't talk about Mario again.

"I want to know why you punks want to face Master Hand and Crazy Hand so bad. Why are you guys so determined to get to the Island?" Wario asked.

"We want change, Wario. We've run from the Hands and the Traitors for years. We're tired of acting like victims," Luigi said.

Wario's finger rummaged in his nose for a moment. "Yeah, Birdie up there said something like that before."

"I heard that, Wario!" Falco swung around to send a glare at Wario, who smirked.

"Calm down, Birdie." Fox gave his comrade a playful slug on the shoulder. "No need to get uptight."

Everyone chuckled and just like that the dour mood between the Brawlers dissipated. However no one paid attention to Wario and Luigi as they walked together.

"But why?" Wario prodded when Luigi's gaze swept around the Wastelands. "Why barrel headfirst into something that'll kill you? I don't understand."

"Anything's better than the life we live now, Wario."

"I mean what made you guys decide to do this?"

"Our determination, I guess." Luigi scratched his head. Yoshi gave a nod, as if he understood the conversation.

"A killer determination then, eh?" Wario barked into a short laugh at his pun. Luigi rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't think laughing at our efforts will help us go any faster or survive longer," he said with dryness, making the fat Brawler snort.

"You got that right. I might as well just clear the air, y'know?"

"I know, Wario. I know."

"So what happens if you do manage to beat them Hands? What then?"

"Well, I guess we'll just go our separate ways. I don't know. I'm not thinking that far ahead yet."

"Because you think no one will survive, is that right?"

Luigi's mouth clamped shut and he looked straight ahead, not wanting to look at Wario. The fat man hit the nail on the head—Luigi didn't expect anyone to survive the Hands. Call it a loss of faith, but Luigi just didn't feel ready to take on two superior beings that wanted to get rid of them. He didn't want the others to die either. However he knew focusing on the present moment wouldn't help anyone. He would have to think of the future soon and not shy from it any longer.

Luigi knew Falco, Fox, Sonic and the others were strong, but where did he fit in? Did he even fit in with the Brawlers? Luigi had nothing to show for strength except for a broken spine and a weak fireball attack. He did less than harm.

Although Luigi felt a new fire burn in him. One that forced him to look to a side of him that he overlooked: his confident side. The side he never let show outside of playing sports. It made him feel shame to have such a cowardly side and a confident side at the same time. Luigi sometimes dabbled in both to see which one fit him better, but he couldn't choose. He hoped one day someone could show him who he should be.

"You alive there, Luigi?" Wario asked, knocking the plumber from his thoughts. Luigi flinched and looked at the burly Brawler.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About Mario?"

Luigi sighed again. "No, about what you said. Do you think we'll survive?"

"What, you doubt my strength?" Wario flexed his arm and grinned. "With me on this team you can pile-drive through anything!"

"I mean it seriously, Wario. Do you?"

Wario's expression dulled. "You think I know? I'm just tagging along. I'm not some fortune-teller."

"Yeah, good thing," Samus said, giving the fat Brawler an arched brow. "I can't imagine you as a fortune-teller. I think you'd do a better job frightening people out of their minds instead of reading futures."

"Jealousy. You see this, Luigi? She's jealous of my looks," Wario said with a guffaw. Samus's face scrunched and she turned away, making the fat man laugh harder.

He sobered after a moment and scratched an itch, falling silent. Luigi gave Yoshi a pat and felt his mind begin to drift again.

"Man, I miss my brother," Wario said, his voice lowered. It surprised Luigi, who could do nothing but stare as he saw a concerned look in the contemptuous man's eyes.

"I wonder where Waluigi ended up in this wacky world. Did he survive like me?"

This made Luigi think about his own brother and his frown augmented. He hoped once again that Mario would wake soon and come find them.

"Wow! Check this out!" Ness exclaimed and everyone looked to see two large plateaus rise ahead of the group. A narrow passage way existed between them."

"Perhaps that's the way out of the Wastelands. Finally! We've traveled long enough through this place," Sonic said.

"Let's find out, guys," Fox said, upping the pace. The Brawlers streaked in a brisk jog. All too soon a sweat broke on their foreheads and they had to slow down and walk again.

"Maybe it's a passageway to another area," Marth mused as they neared closer.

The group marveled at the layered plateaus above their heads. It seemed like a change of pace from the flat ground the Brawlers saw since they started to walk.

The plateaus soon bordered the ground they walked and the Brawlers went through the narrow passageway. The temperature cooled and everyone felt relieved. This encouraged them to travel faster to get through the Wastelands.

A chortle sounded, stopping the group.

"What the heck was that?" Sonic asked, looking around. Another giggle sounded at his words and four reptilian-looking shapes leaped into view from the soil. Their green scales glowed in the light that streamed from above them. Their eyes shone and long clubs rested in their hands. Wario's jaw set as he saw the creatures.

"Not these punks again," he said and everyone turned to him.

"What are they?" Ness asked.

"Craydils. They prefer nothing more than to see travelers revel in misery by thwarting their progress. I've dealt with 'em before I joined you guys. This Wasteland place's full of 'em."

"Well it looks like we have to fight them to get through here," Samus said, taking out her Paralyzer.

Before any of the Brawlers could react the Craydils chortled again and leaped at the plateau walls, smashing them with their clubs. Rocks, small at first, then a massive size, slid down and crashed on the path. Everyone jumped out-of-the-way as dust wafted about them.

More giggles sounded and faded. The Brawlers coughed and looked around, seeing that the Craydils disappeared. Wario huffed as he looked and saw the blockage done by the reptilian creatures. Rocks of immeasurable size lay in the way of the Brawlers.

"See, I told you," Wario said. "They'll try anything to make travelers get stuck."

"Yeah yeah, we heard you the first time, Wario," Falco said with a growl. He stalked over to the rocks and spread his wings, annoyed. "Do you see this?! How the hell will we get around this?!"

"Simple, Birdie. We lug the rocks from our way," Wario said, going to the pile of boulders. "All of us together can do this. Smaller people pick out smaller rocks and stronger people help remove the bigger rocks."

"We can't possibly remove those large rocks," Sonic said, shaking his head. "No freaking way."

"Why don'tcha just try?" Wario asked, taking a medium-sized stone and tossing it behind with ease. "Do I have to do all the work for you boneheads?"

"Ness, Mr. Game and Watch, Olimar, and Sonic, work on the small rocks. Falco, Samus, Marth, and I will work on the medium rocks," Fox said. "We might as well try our best to get around this mess."

Everyone soon got to work, Wario taking on the larger rocks, the others taking on the medium and small rocks. The Brawlers felt thankful for the reduced temperature but the labor still caused a sweat to break on their foreheads. Even Yoshi joined in, lifting multiple rocks with ease and lifting the burden from Sonic, Ness, Olimar, and Mr. Game and Watch.

In this moment Luigi felt his worthlessness the most as he saw everyone work to clear the path. He knew he couldn't lift a rock or walk it from the pile. He sighed and slouched on Yoshi's back, frowning.

Wario grunted and held a larger rock over his head, teeth grinding together. With a mighty heave the fat Brawler launched the rock behind the others with a crack. No one spared him any notice.

"At this rate we'll take all day to clear the way!" Sonic said. "We'll get old before we even see the other side!"

"Oh quit your complaining," Samus said, taking a rock and throwing it behind her. "Just focus on getting another rock out of our way, all right?"

"Why is it that work makes people become irritable?" Ness asked aloud as he helped Olimar lug a few small rocks to where the others lay.

"Because people don't want to do it," Marth said with a dry tone, grunting as he carried a rock from the pile.

The Brawlers worked and continued to heave rocks from the path, intended to get past the obstruction. The sun moved in the sky and beat down right on everyone's heads. Yoshi, growing frustrated at a stubborn rock, growled and launched a kick at it, smashing it to bits. The group paid no mind, engrossed in their own task.

Soon just large towering rocks stood in the way, ones that not even Wario could lift without collapsing under their weight.

"What do we do about these?" Fox pointed at the rocks. "We can't lift them."

"If we can't lift 'em, we destroy 'em," Wario said, rolling up his short sleeves. He leaped at the rocks and smashed them with his fist. A crack sounded and an explosion of gravel bits flew into the Brawlers' vision. Everyone cringed and covered their faces.

Wario kissed his knuckles and looked at the destroyed rocks in front of him as the dust cleared. "That's how it's done, my friends."

The group looked to see the obliterated blockade and Wario as he scratched himself.

"I wonder why we didn't try that in the beginning," Falco said. "It would have made this job easier."

"Yoshi gave me the inspiration, actually," Wario said. "If he hadn't kicked that small rock to smithereens we'd still be luggin' these rocks until we grow old."

"Yoshi saved us once again," Samus said with a smile. Everyone turned to the dinosaur, who beamed. It seemed no one cared that Wario did most of all the work.

"At least the way's clear. Let's get a move on already!" Wario said, impatient.

"He's right. We wasted too much time fixing what the Craydils did," Fox said. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded and headed forward. Wario resumed walking with Luigi, silent. No one spoke, their senses alert.

"What's that?" Sonic asked after a moment, pointing at a gray shape in the distance.

"Who knows?" Falco shrugged. "Who cares?"

As the group came closer they saw the gray shape Sonic noticed. To them it looked like a statue of something. The plateaus soon dropped and the Brawlers saw flat land once again, the narrow passageway behind them. The full brunt of the sun glared on them again and Marth grunted.

"Wow! These statues look amazing! I've never seen anything like them!" Sonic said, speeding over to them. Three statues came into view as the group caught up to the speedy hedgehog. One looked like a large dragon with wings. Another looked like a turtle, but larger with a rounder head. The last statue looked like a strange creature with a bulb on its back.

"These creatures look familiar," Ness said, scratching his head.

"They do," Fox said, taking a closer look at the dragon. "Why do I have the feeling these three creatures could fit in with us Brawlers?"

Everyone looked at them, awed and amazed. Falco walked over to the ground the three statues surrounded and saw a stone hat in the middle. As he neared closer his boot became sucked into the ground and he gasped, wrenching it out. He recognized the hat and a grim look settled on his face.

"That's because they did, once," Falco said in response to Fox. He walked back to the group. "Those are statues of Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle."

"You're right!" Ness looked taken aback as he realized the truth. "Why didn't we recognize them?"

"Remember, we haven't seen them in four years. We've focused on trying to survive instead."

"True. But why would statues of them be erected here of all places?"

Marth's expression darkened as he walked over to the hat in the quicksand. A realization came over him. "Because they aren't statues, Ness. Pokémon Trainer sunk below the ground and died. Something turned his Pokémon and him into stone afterward."

"No way!" Sonic said, incredulous and worried now. "How could that happen?"

Samus peered at the statues and her face softened. In Charizard's, Ivysaur's, and Squirtle's face a look of pure morosity and depression existed. The Pokémon looked as through they grieved.

"I think I know what happened," she said and everyone looked at her. "Pokémon Trainer and his Pokémon traveled through here before us. He sunk into the quicksand without realizing what happened. He...his Pokémon were left behind and couldn't save him in time. I think Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle decided to stay and safeguard the spot their beloved trainer died in. Then something turned them and their dead trainer into stone."

Everyone turned and looked at the Pokémon and the stone hat just visible above the quicksand. Their gazes lowered and dropped. Another brave Brawler had died.

"How many more of us will we find dead or murdered?" Fox asked, closing his eyes. "Will the deaths ever stop?"

Luigi looked at Wario to see a thoughtful somber look on his face. He didn't speak, nor did he try to interrupt the others in their mourning.

"We have to go," Falco said, his tone demurred. "We can't stay here and risk what turned them into stone doing the same to us."

"Yeah. Let's go, guys," Sonic said, giving the Pokémon statues one last look. Everyone lingered for a moment more and followed behind Falco, their mood soured.

Luigi felt more alone with each dead Brawler they found. He clung tighter to Yoshi and felt a small tear run down his cheek. He knew the answer to Fox's question. The deaths wouldn't stop ever. Another dead Brawler will show up at some point and it could be someone from the group.

* * *

That night Wario left, saying he had important business to attend. No one cared, letting the fat Brawler do what he liked. Their minds still wrapped around the deaths of the Pokémon and their Trainer.

___Donkey Kong, Ike, Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Pit, Link, Pokemon Trainer_


	14. Binding Ties

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Nintendo.**

Chapter Fourteen: Binding Ties

* * *

Luigi felt a certain restlessness come over him as the Brawlers continued on their way. He flashed Yoshi a smile as the dinosaur turned his head to look at him. Yoshi grinned, beginning to hum.

The rest of the Brawlers seemed solemn from Pokémon Trainer's and his Pokemon's death. Even if a day passed since then the sadness still engulfed them. Finding out that more and more Brawlers died made their determination falter. Even Falco looked unsure.

As Luigi twitched his left foot again he felt something jump in his right. Feeling startled he twitched his right foot and saw that it too could move. He moved it again and again to make sure he didn't imagine things. A smile stuck to Luigi's face at this discovery and he wiggled both feet, feeling gleeful in the doleful atmosphere. This gave him hope that soon enough his legs would function and he would walk again, a cripple no more.

Falco and Fox seemed colder since the events of finding more dead Brawlers. They snapped responses at innocent questions and their eyes looked fiery at times. Now Luigi knew what Pit meant when he said Fox, Falco, and Pikachu acted gruff. He could tell by their body language and the way they glanced at others.

The sun rose halfway in the sky when Wario returned to the group. He looked bloated, but pleased with himself.

"I just saw Wolf. He's still licking his wounds from that beating you gave him," Wario said with glee. "I had to laugh at how pathetic he looked." He chuckled.

"At least he's not looking for us now. We can continue on without any problems," Falco said with a slight inclination of his head.

"Where do you go, Wario? Why do you always leave?" Ness asked as they passed a burned shrub.

"I go get food and check up on Wolf to make sure he doesn't stand in my way. I can't have him think I joined your group. I want to keep alluding him some more." Wario's eyes gleamed.

"I don't think you've ever changed since the Destruction, Wario," Samus said. "I feel that nothing affects you."

"And you're right, Samus," Wario said, rubbing his nose. "I feel fine this way. I'm not gonna change."

"Good thing." Marth rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling this journey would feel a hell lot longer if you did."

"Hey, I make this journey better! You punks should feel glad I joined," Wario said, smirking.

"We feel overjoyed," Luigi said, his dry tone making the Brawlers chuckle.

Their moods uplifted, the Brawlers began to talk about anything that crossed their minds. Just to pass the time. The day felt cooler than the others and Luigi wondered if Summer had just ended. Living on the run for years had disoriented him about the seasons.

He decided to ask. "What season are we in now?"

"I don't know Luigi," Sonic said. "I'm guessing maybe Summer. It does feel nicer today than yesterday."

"Agreed." Fox nodded. "Perhaps the season changed already."

"I still think it feels hot," Marth said, grumbling.

"That's because you wear, what, four layers of clothes?" Samus asked, a teasing glint in her eyes. "You have no right to complain. You dressed yourself."

"I know and now I have to suffer the consequences."

"Yes you do."

The playful banter between the Brawlers faded as six shapes leaped from the sand, brandishing clubs. Wario cursed.

"I forgot to mention to you guys that we're in Craydil territory now. Whoops," Wario said. Everyone looked at him and at the advancing enemies.

"What harm can they do? They just mess up the road we travel on, right?" Fox asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They'll do whatever, Fox. That's the point I said yesterday. They'll try anything to stop us just so they can mock us and laugh. Since there's nothing the Craydils can use against us there's only one other way to stop our travels," Wario said, cracking his knuckles.

"Well we outnumber them, so too bad for them," Sonic said, a trace of his old arrogance appearing in his voice.

"Don't get too cocky, bonehead. They might surprise us."

"Let's hope not. I'm really tired of things getting in our way," Falco said, whipping out his blaster.

The Craydils roared and dashed at the Brawlers, raising their clubs. Olimar, Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, Ness, Samus, Fox, and Falco joined together and fired their projectiles. Wario, Luigi, Yoshi, Marth, and Sonic rushed at the Craydils, readying for a fight.

Sonic drew himself into a ball and launched at three Craydils, knocking them down. He didn't stop there as he slammed one of the fallen enemies and pummeled it with his fists. Marth and Wario teamed up on another Craydil. The fat Brawler stunned the reptilian-creature with his punches and kicks while the prince slashed at the enemy and parried its club swings.

Four more Craydils leaped from the sand, enraged looks on their faces. They rushed at the projectile team, eyes gleaming. Samus smashed her foot in a creature's face when it came too close, knocking it down for Fox and Pikachu.

Two Craydils fell to the ground, blood seeping from them, dead. Marth wiped blood from his sword and launched himself at the other enemies. Meanwhile Sonic, Wario, Samus, Fox, Falco, and Pikachu converged on one Craydil that threatened Ness and Olimar. Another enemy fell.

Yoshi threw eggs and kicks every which way when a Craydil came close. Luigi helped him, throwing fireballs and even landing a punch when necessary. Wario soon joined Luigi and together the three Brawlers took on the enemies that spawned from the sand.

Falco felled the last Craydil with a contemptuous snort and a shake of his head. The enemy moaned and went still on the hot sand.

Everyone still stood, no Brawlers had died from this small fight.

"Too easy!" Sonic flashed a grin at everyone.

"I should think so. We outnumbered them," Fox said, sheathing his blaster.

"They're very weak Wario. How can those Craydils expect to stop anyone?" Falco asked.

"Don't ask me. All I know's that the Craydils love to cause others misery." Wario shrugged.

"If this is the best they can do then I say that's pathetic," Marth said. "At least this fight wasn't like the one we faced with King Dedede's army."

"Don't remind us," Samus said with a huff. "Those things just kept coming and coming without stopping."

"What happened?" Fox asked, cocking his head. The Brawlers began to walk again while the bounty hunter explained.

"King Dedede had six Teleport Ionizers and he used them to send a whole army of Waddle Dees and Doos to us. He kept sending more and more of them and I began to think we'd die of exhaustion if they didn't stop coming. Good thing Yoshi stopped the army and made the devices malfunction or we wouldn't be here now."

"Pretty rough," Falco said, a gruff tone in his voice. "Well you're here now so that doesn't matter anymore. King Dedede died and that's that."

"No thanks to me, right?" Wario asked, a smirk on his face.

"Of course, we give all our thanks to you, Wario. You saved us at our low point. We would have died without your help," Ness said, no trace of sarcasm in his voice. Wario blinked, startled, then he inclined his head in a nod.

"Look up ahead!" Marth said. "I think I see the spire!"

"You're right!" Sonic said, looking excited. "Our journey's almost over now!"

"Don't get too antsy," Fox said. "We still have to travel past the spire and go through the boundary."

"The boundary that makes us lethargic, right?" Samus looked at the Starfox comrades. They nodded.

"The very one."

The Brawlers soon stopped for lunch, Pikachu, Falco, and Ness volunteering to go find more sustenance. The supply sack looked depleted and the others didn't want to risk going another few more days with little food and water.

A droning caw sounded above their heads and the Brawlers looked to see a vulture circle in the sky. Luigi shivered, his gaze locked on the scavenger. His nervousness started again as he stared at the bird and Yoshi seemed to sense this from the plumber. The dinosaur growled and conjured an egg, throwing it at the vulture.

The bird shrieked once at the impact of the egg and a loud thunderclap sounded as the projectile exploded. The vulture fell with a splat to the ground, dead. Yoshi's smile returned and he gave Luigi a thumbs up, Luigi giving him a wide-eyed look in return.

"So I guess some things annoy Yoshi as well," Samus said, looking at the dead scavenger. She looked impassive. "Although this vulture tailed us for some time now. It gave me the creeps."

"I guess we'll have roast bird tonight for dinner, eh?" Wario looked at everyone, barking out a laugh. "Oh I forgot, we have another bird with us." He laughed again.

"If Falco came back to hear you say that I think he'd kill you no questions asked," Luigi said.

"You think I don't know that? The birdbrain has a short fuse, I'm tellin' ya," Wario said, humored. "Anyway, why would he take offense? Yoshi just killed a pesky vulture. Who cares?"

"No one. Now shut up, Wario," Samus said, a small glint of amusement in her eyes.

When Falco returned he gave the dead vulture a raised brow but said nothing. No one mentioned Wario's jape either.

The supply bag once again looked full, encouraging everyone to continue on the journey. The spire came closer and closer, the island in the sky growing more and more visible.

Luigi could see that the others had begun to trust Wario and regard him in their conversations in the small time he had joined their side. For some reason it made him feel happy that the fat Brawler had some attention. Even Wario seemed pleased. Luigi could see a small smile on the Brawler's face when no one noticed.

That night, while the Brawlers bedded down, Wario came over to Luigi with a strange look in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Wario?" Luigi asked. Wario glanced at the others, seeing their muted chat. He turned back to the plumber.

"Look, I know I'm sarcastic, cocky, and contemptuous. I know I don't fit in with you punks and I know without a doubt that I don't make your lives easier. I don't know why you haven't kicked me out yet."

"Where did this come from?" Luigi's eyes widened. He never expected Wario to start talking about his faults and letdowns. Luigi always knew him as an egotistical person who held himself higher than life. _What could have made Wario think about himself and what he acts like around the others?_

"Luigi I know you think I hate you, but I don't. This conversation may sound weird coming from me. Trust me, it is. I feel vulnerable stoopin' down low to tell you this. I feel awkward and uncomfortable, two things I never like. I just have to talk to you about this. It's surrounded my head since I helped kill King Dedede for you guys. I need to tell you the truth. I can't hide my intentions anymore." Wario's voice lowered. "Luigi, this'll sound strange but you're the only person I can trust here."

These words touched Luigi and he looked at Wario, startled.

"What do you have to tell me?" he asked.

"I want what you guys have." Wario's tone softened. "I want the trust and respect you show each other. The way you can just talk about anything and support each other. You guys still don't trust me, I know. But can't you see I'm trying my best?"

"Wario, we do trust you. You may be surprised. You've helped us out a lot since you joined our side. Without you we wouldn't have gotten past those rocks yesterday. We wouldn't have survived King Dedede's assault either."

"I thought you didn't care about what anyone else thought," Luigi prodded when Wario fell silent.

"You're wrong. I do, Luigi. I've always cared, even if I never showed it." Wario sighed. "I joined the bad side just to save my skin, that's true. But you don't know the real reason why I did it." He took a deep breath. "When the Destruction happened I didn't know what to think. When Crazy Hand and Master Hand traveled to find and kill us all it unnerved me. I didn't wanna die just yet. I wanted to live. Wolf and King Dedede agreed with me. So we went and sought out the Hands ourselves. We traveled to the island by using them Teleport Ionizer thingies and we told the Hands the truth. We wanted to live in any way we could. We didn't want to die.

"Call us cowards, but that's we did. Master Hand told us that if we wanted to survive we'd have to help kill you survivors. King Dedede and I felt horrified at this. We didn't want to kill our comrades. But if it would keep us alive we'd have to do it. Wolf agreed without question. I figured he had some sort of grudge against you guys and he felt killing you would resolve it. Master Hand decided since King Dedede, Wolf, and I would head out to find you guys that he could lay back and just watch.

"We've hunted you guys down for years, Luigi. Somehow you and the others avoided us. We "Traitors" couldn't find any of you and even if we did find someone something had already killed him or her, defeating the purpose. I saw Bowser and Zelda dead while I traveled, their bodies or bones intact."

"Zelda died as well?" Luigi's mouth dropped. The brave Hylian princess had died from an outside interference. He always assumed the princess could survive anything. Her death shocked him.

"Yep. I became sick of seeing death, Luigi. I couldn't stand to see another Brawler die at my hands or anyone else's. Call it risky but I wanted to change. When I saw your brother back by the ravine I couldn't help myself. All the anger in me over the years of Mario pushing me to the side came out. I punched him and I punched him good. When I saw him unconscious below me everything came back and hit me. I felt horrified and ran like a wuss when I saw you going to Mario's side. I couldn't watch you carry your brother to safety. I felt guilty and sick. Then when I saw you in Wolf's grasp a few weeks later I knew I had one chance to stop another death."

"Wario..." Luigi trailed off, not knowing what to say. Everything came together for the plumber and the history of the Traitors finally came out in the open.

"When Wolf threw you down the ravine I felt for sure I failed. But you survived, Luigi. I don't know how you did it, but you survived. Even if you're crippled you still live. That spurred me to make a decision. I wanted to try harder to change. I couldn't stand being a vindictive and snarky person. I decided to tail your group once I saw you leave the ravine. I felt curious to know where you headed. Now I'm here with you guys," Wario said, closing his eyes.

Then he opened them. "Even though I'm a true-born pessimist seeing you guys survive day by day and support each other gives me the hope that maybe a change's coming. Maybe you guys can help save our fate. You inspired me, a feat no one could accomplish until now. I have faith in your power."

His words silenced Luigi. The two looked at each other, the usual rivalry between them fading. Luigi felt shocked to hear all this from Wario, the last person he'd expect to reveal the truth.

Wario looked at the stars, his eyes full of hope. "I'm sorry about your brother, Luigi. I wish I could go back and reverse what I did."

"It's all right, Wario. I've forgiven you," Luigi said and his words made something appear in Wario's eyes: acceptance. The fat man nodded and headed to a spare spot near the Brawlers, laying down and going to sleep. Luigi watched him, seeing a smile grow on Wario's face.


	15. A Life Realized

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for this story and the plot.**

Chapter Fifteen: A Life Realized

* * *

_ Once you learn how to die, you learn how to live_

_ —Morrie Schwartz_

* * *

The spire looked closer than ever as Luigi and the Brawlers traveled, their hearts determined, their spirits blazing. They knew to expect Wolf or the Hands at anytime. They knew the danger they put themselves in with this journey. Yet they still kept going.

"Haven't seen that in ages," Wario said, blocking the sun with a hand and looking at the spire. "That spire still gives me the heebie-jeebies even if I last visited it two months ago."

"The Ancients, the people who lived here in the past, sealed away their gods in the spire. Maybe you feel the gods' aura," Ness said.

"Oh that's what I'm feeling now? Their aura?" Wario looked at the psychic boy.

"I'd assume so. I'm not certain."

"Let's just hope them gods don't attack us because we're trespassing," Wario said.

"They're locked away in an eternal sleep, Wario. Unless we free them I don't think they'll attack us anytime soon," Fox said.

"Good."

A breeze blew, bringing cool air to the Brawlers' faces. In the air Luigi could smell a salty tang if he breathed deep enough. He knew the ocean lay close after the spire and the boundary Fox and Falco talked about.

"Not too far now guys," Falco said. "Give or take I'd say we only have two more days left before we reach the boundary and the ocean."

"Our journey's almost over," Samus said, a soft tone entering her voice. "Then we have to face the Hands and hope to win."

"We'll have to do our best as we've always done, Samus," Marth said.

"Yeah! No use backing down now!" Sonic said, a bundle of energy. "We got this far, y'know?"

Wario looked thoughtful to Luigi's observation. The fat Brawler seemed at ease and comfortable around the others and it appeared they felt the same way as well. No one looked at him with mistrust anymore, not even Marth. Everyone had accepted Wario as a member of the group. It made Luigi feel proud.

No Craydils appeared to mess up the Brawlers and the atmosphere felt quiet and peaceful. The sky, a clear blue, seemed to gleam in everyone's vision. The sun shone and the temperature felt great.

Luigi thought about Mario and wondered if today he'd wake from his coma and travel to find them. He thought about Peach and Snake, hoping nothing killed them.

"So how do we get to the Floating Island if we can't fly or float?" Wario asked, scratching his head. "I mean we don't have any Teleport Ionizers with us."

"Correct," Fox nodded his head, "but Falco and I have a way to combat that. We'll call the Great Fox to help us."

"What the heck's a Great Fox?"

"It's the Starfox team's airship. It has an arsenal of weaponry and missiles built into it. The Great Fox is large enough where at least twenty-five people can fit in it without problems."

"Wait, I think I know what you're talking about here," Wario said. "That Great Fox's the giant gray-looking ship you used during the Subspace invasion, right?"

"Yes. I think you'll recognize it when you see it," Falco said, looking surprised and impressed.

Once the Brawlers stopped for a small break to eat and drink Wario headed over to Luigi.

"I just realized something I forgot to mention last night on the topic of Mario," Wario said.

"What's that?" Luigi cocked his head.

"I mulled this over last night before I went to sleep. It bugged me, but now I know the truth. When I punched your brother I could have continued on from there to break him, but I didn't. Something stopped me. I never understood it, but now I think I do. Normally I'm not a deep person—you know this Luigi—but I can't find a way to explain this better."

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "This place needs another hero to fight and bring back order. I have a feeling that defeating Master Hand won't be easy, nor will it happen on your own, Luigi. Not even the other Brawlers can stand a chance. You need Mario. Nothing will feel complete without him. This thought ran through my head after I knocked your brother unconscious. I figured maybe a few of you would want to stand up to the Hands in the future and beat 'em. I knew that Mario would become a part of that group without hesitation. That thought stopped me from going further and I'm glad it did."

Luigi felt floored by Wario's words. _Wario spared Mario because he thought ahead for the well-being of me and the others?_

"Thanks, Wario."

"Don't mention it." Wario tried to sound gruff but behind his words a pleased tone resided.

His words continued to bounce in Luigi's head as he and the rest of the group traveled again. Clouds began to form, their color changing from white to storm gray. More began to form and cover the blue expanse of sky.

"Uh oh. Looks like rain," Samus said, looking at the sky. "Let's hope we find some cover soon."

"Yeah. I don't wanna get caught by rain," Wario said. "Maybe if we hurry we'll reach the spire and hide inside it."

"That's an idea." Ness looked at Wario. "However I don't think we'll make it at this rate."

"Who knows? If we hurry we can do it," Sonic said, upping his pace.

"Sonic, none of us can run as fast as you." Marth rolled his eyes. "Who are you kidding?"

"Then I'll slow down for you guys."

"I don't think that would make a difference," Falco said with a snort. The conversation soon dropped and everyone began to hurry, hearing a faint rumble from the clouds

"I got a bad feeling about this," Wario muttered and Luigi looked at him, feeling a pit open in his stomach. Yoshi growled under his breath, as if he could sense what the fat man did. It made cold fingers creep up Luigi's spine. He shivered.

The clouds continued to build, the faint rumbles increasing in sound and frequency. Everyone could see heat lightning streak its white-hot fingers across the sky.

"Come on! Hurry before this storm breaks!" Fox shouted over the thunder. His words spurred the Brawlers to run, Luigi, Olimar, and Mr. Game and Watch shooting looks at the threatening sky. The environment seemed to flash past the group as they raced to escape the storm that brewed.

The spire came closer and closer and Luigi willed the clouds to hold back until they made it to shelter. The thunder still continued to boom, the white streaks of lightning flashing. Luigi's teeth began to chatter, but he steeled himself back. He didn't want to look like a coward now.

"Yes! We made it!" Sonic said as the group slowed down, their chests heaving. They looked and saw the rocky outcropping of the long thin spire as it reached for the sky. Chunks of grass grew from beside and beneath rocks, poking their green fronds into the world. Near the bottom of the spire a small opening lay. The Brawlers could see darkness beyond it.

"Feels like we just came here yesterday, right Fox?" Falco asked. The fox gave a solemn nod at his comrade's words, gazing up at the spire's length. A memory flashed in him and he frowned.

"Hard to believe three years passed since then, right?"

"Hard to believe three days passed since you weaklings saw me, right?" came a voice. Everyone tensed, their eyes widening and flickering around them.

"Ha!" the voice continued and the Brawlers looked to see Wolf cling to the rocky outcropping above them, his one eye gleaming. With a growl he leaped from the rock wall and landed near the others.

"You again!" Sonic glared at the Traitor. "Don't you have better things to do than stalk us?"

"To correct you, hunting you down is the better thing to do. You losers don't deserve to live now that you've come this far. I'm real tired of your sick determination to live. It disgusts me." Wolf straightened and licked his lips. "I'll make sure this time none of you escape alive. I was careless back in the crystal cave, but this time I won't fail."

"As if you could take on all of us." Marth unsheathed his sword. "Don't you learn from the last times you faced us? You'll never win."

"Don't feel so sure, pretty boy," Wolf said, taking out his blaster. "While I nursed the pathetic wounds you gave me I upgraded my blaster with the help of Master Hand. I call it the Insta-Shot now. One blast from this baby packs enough force to kill a person if the bullet hits in the right spot. Just the thing I need for you guys. So even if I somehow lose I'll still win in the end if one of you never makes it to the end."

"I'd like to see you try!" Sonic said, curling into a ball and launching himself at the lupine. Wolf shot a bullet from his blaster, missed, and dodged the hedgehog. Fox, Falco, and Samus rushed at Wolf along with Luigi, Yoshi, Mr. Game and Watch, and Ness.

Wolf snarled and leaped over them to avoid the oncoming attacks. Once he landed the Starwolf leader dashed at Olimar, claws extended. The Pikmin captain launched a white Pikmin at him, which the wolf deflected. Wolf slammed into Olimar, thunder booming as the two Brawlers' bodies collided.

That's when the clouds unleashed their torrent and the rain fell in sheets. Large drops that stung the Brawlers and soaked them descended from the heavens. No one paid any heed as the ground grew muddy underfoot and slippery. They focused on converging on Wolf.

Samus sped at Wolf and managed the launch a powerful front kick that sent him sliding on the dirt. He roared, his eyes blazing, his fur soiled. Ness, Luigi, Olimar, Yoshi, and Fox worked together to launch their projectiles, feeling mindful of their surroundings.

The Starwolf leader dashed at Samus, who sidestepped just as Marth and Sonic joined beside her, surrounding Wolf. Marth slashed his sword and blood sprayed into the air, accompanied by a yelp. Sonic launched three quick punches in succession before Wolf escaped them.

The lupine cursed and glanced at the Brawlers, looking for an easy opponent. He cursed again and spun around to see Falco kick him in the jaw. The attack sent the wolf reeling to the mud.

"How's it feel to have pain, Wolf? Huh?" The avian leered at the fallen and bloodied Traitor. "You're nothing but scum."

"It's you who's the scum," Wolf snarled. Then an explosion rocked the earth, making all the Brawlers fly back. Another explosion blasted the area by Samus and Sonic, dark smoke and flames erupting into the sky. Wolf leaped to the air and threw a gray object at the ground near Marth and Olimar.

"Smartbombs!" Fox said as he recognized the gray shapes. "Everyone scatter now!"

Everyone ran as Wolf threw another Smartbomb in the hopes of catching someone off guard. Another explosion knocked the Brawlers back and black soot covered them as they stood from the ground, shaky, but uninjured.

"Damn!" Wolf spat. "I should've known you weaklings would survive my stunts. I expected all your remains to litter the ground below my feet."

"Too bad. You underestimated us as usual," Luigi said, his voice carrying over the booming thunder and lightning. The rain slicked his mustache and hat down; he looked as sodden and as soiled as the rest of them. Yoshi growled for added benefit from Luigi's words.

"Look at Luigi trying to act all-powerful and mighty. Coward! You're a cripple, a useless person who can't even assist in combat." Wolf raced at him but Yoshi intercepted, throwing an egg at the lupine. Wolf yelped as the projectile hit him, the crack sounding as loud as the rumbles in the sky.

While the attack paralyzed the Traitor the other Brawlers rushed to the wolf while their advantage lasted. Marth sliced Wolf's side with a quick sword jab while Sonic, Samus, Fox, and Falco worked together to try to keep him immobile. Luigi urged Yoshi closer to Wolf, charging a fireball.

Then a Smartbomb went off, the Brawlers too slow to react and escape it. Everyone became caught in the fiery smoke and flames. The force of the bomb ripped Luigi off Yoshi, sending him tumbling to the ground. Yoshi rolled, groaning, far from Luigi's reach.

When the smoke cleared the Brawlers lay, stunned and burned from the Smartbomb's explosion. Wolf stood, breathing heavy, untouched by the bomb. Blood dripped from his numerous wounds.

"Too easy. You Brawlers act so predictable when you fight." Wolf let loose a raucous laugh. "All of you attempt to converge on me and try so hard to kill me. It never works, I'm sorry to say."

He leered at the Brawlers as they tried to stand from the sucking mud. "Oh, I also forgot to mention that these Smartbombs received an upgrade as well. They stun and weaken muscle tissue at impact so I'm afraid you guys won't get anywhere now for a while."

"Coward!" Sonic said, anger making his voice shake. "Fight us without using peripherals!"

Wolf shook his head and laughed again. He looked at the fallen Brawlers and noticed Luigi on the ground, helpless to any attack. Wolf took out his blaster again and pointed it at the plumber, his eye gleaming. A mad look came on his face.

"Let's see you try to survive this, Luigi!" Wolf cackled as he pulled the trigger. Luigi saw his whole life flash in front of his eyes as he heard the sound of the bullet enter the air.

"No!" Samus cried, her eyes wide and her mouth dropped.

Nothing could save Luigi now. It was over for him. He knew it.

Suddenly Wario dashed in front of Luigi and blocked him from the bullet. A crack sounded upon impact and blood gushed. The fat Brawler grunted, doubling over. Everyone gasped and Wolf stood, shocked.

"Wario? What the hell are you doing? Are you a fool?!" Wolf exclaimed.

Wario's limbs quivered as he straightened, his hand cupping his chest. Blood dribbled from under his white glove, falling to the mud.

"Life is for the people who deserve a new world. Even if they're punks I won't let you take that away from them!" the fat man said, his voice cracking. Then his legs gave way and he collapsed to the ground with a wheeze, blood running faster from his chest.

"Wario!" Luigi willed his arms to move and help take him to the fallen Brawler. His eyes clouded over and all he could see was Wario's body in the mud. "Wario!"

He made it to the fat Brawler after an agonizing minute, seeing the man lay, his jaw still clenched from pain. Wario's hands and limbs shook.

"Why did you save me?" Luigi asked, horrified. "Why risk your life for my own?"

"L-luigi," Wario managed to get out, his voice cracking. "I-I saved you because you deserve life most of all." His black eyes shone with light and hope. "You deserve everything good that life gives. I won't let a Traitor destroy you." He took in a breath, blood dripping from the side of his lip.

"Wario. How could you..." Luigi shook his head, unable to believe what Wario just said and did.

"B-because I wanted change. I knew becoming a Traitor was the worst thing I could do. M-my death will redeem me. As if I..." Wario's voice grew soft now. "As if I never betrayed you guys. As if I was a part of your group all along."

His shaky hand reached for Luigi's and Luigi took it into his own, his throat tightening from tears. In Wario's eyes no pain existed, only hope and truth.

"I know you'll beat the Hands, Luigi. I know you'll help change this world for all of us, dead and alive." The blood ran quicker from Wario's chest, the drops looking like tears.

"W-wario." Luigi's eyes closed as his voice trembled.

"I want you to live, Luigi...because you deserve it. Birdie and the others need you now more than ever," Wario whispered. His eyes looked skyward at the stinging rain and lightning streaks.

"D-does Mario forgive me for what I did to him?" Wario asked after a moment, his breathing growing as faint as his voice.

"He does Wario. He does," Luigi said, a solo tear rolling down his cheek.

These words seemed to lift a weight off Wario's chest. His lips quirked into a smile and his head rested into the mud, a tear leaking from his eye. Wario breathed his last, his hands slipping down to his sides, a long sigh exiting from him.

Silence reigned as Luigi closed Wario's eyes, the rain pelting the plumber and mixing with his tears. Everyone else stood, shocked from Wario's sacrifice.

"He killed himself for me," Luigi said, a numb tone in his voice. "Wario saved my life when I never did anything for him."

This realization made Luigi cry harder, his body shaking. Guilt spawned in him as Wario's last words reverberated in his head.

_I never...got the chance to pay him back for saving Mario as well..._

* * *

___Donkey Kong, Ike, Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Pit, Link, Zelda, Pokémon Trainer____, Wario_


	16. Blazing Truth

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: Do I own any characters?**

Chapter Sixteen: Blazing Truth

* * *

"He did it to himself," Wolf said, contempt in his expression. His rough voice cut into the moment, making everyone turn to him. "Once a weakling, always a weakling."

"Why don't you just shut up, Wolf!" Sonic said, angered. "He died to help us! Unlike you who just wants to kill because you don't want Master Hand to destroy you as well."

"I don't care about my life, per say, hedgehog. All I care about is to destroy you fools and let Master Hand create strong fighters for this world. You think I care whether or not I fail in doing that? Master Hand will kill you without breaking a sweat even if I can't."

The Brawlers looked at Wolf, unable to speak.

"Besides with Wario dead that's one less person to deal with. Why he decided to join alongside you, I don't know. To me Wario seemed suspicious when Master Hand ordered that he, King Dedede, and I had to kill you Brawlers. He looked nervous and unwilling. What a coward."

"Wario was a true Brawler. Someone who will never be replaced." Luigi looked at Wolf. "He helped us when we stood at our low point and he stuck with us until the end. How can you call him a coward after that?"

"Because I can, cripple. Everyone's a weakling to me, no matter what they do or say. Nothing will change them. And now you all will die." Wolf took out his Blaster and pointed it at Luigi again. "Wario won't jump in the way of the bullet this time Luigi, so say your final prayers."

"But we will," Ness said, standing in front of Luigi. "We all will. Kill us all if you want, but you'll never get Luigi."

The other Brawlers nodded and stood beside Ness, blocking Luigi from Wolf's view. The lupine gazed at them all, his eyes narrowing.

"You all want to die just to protect that idiot?" He cocked the gun, ready to fire. "Well that's your decision. Fine by me."

Just before he could fire a bullet from his Blaster a fireball launched itself at the wolf, setting his fur on fire. A shape landed in front of the Brawlers. Everyone gasped as they realized who saved them: Lucas.

"Lucas!?" Ness turned to his old friend, incredulous. "You survived the Destruction?!"

"I have." Lucas looked solemn as he nodded. No trace of fear or doubt existed in his eyes. "It tested my spirit and strength, but it seems I did."

"Fool!" Wolf snarled, slathering mud on his fur to put out the fire. "You want to die as well?"

"No. I want to survive just like they do." Lucas's eyes shone and his body began to glow blue. With a grunt he unleashed a snowflake-shaped projectile at Wolf. The Traitor tried to dodge but Lucas's attack snagged him, freezing him where he stood.

The group looked stunned at Lucas's show of bravery. The psychic boy didn't notice and turned to Ness, a smile now on his face. The two friends embraced, excited to see one another again. Lucas accepted the pats and friendly smiles from the others.

Wolf broke from his frozen state with a growl, irritated. He shook off any clinging ice and got into a battle stance.

"So the coward has a few tricks up his sleeve after all," he said, fixing his beady eye on Lucas. "I won't let you weaklings live to see another day!"

Yoshi crept behind the commotion and lowered himself to the ground near Luigi, allowing the plumber to climb on his back again. Luigi sighed in relief, giving Yoshi a smile. The dinosaur returned the gesture then turned to face Wolf, a snarl coming from him.

Just before anyone could react maniacal laughter filled the air, the sound ringing in Luigi's ears. Everyone cringed and looked around until a white shape appeared in the stormy sky.

"Oh God..." Samus sounded choked as she recognized the shape. The Brawlers looked to see a hand-like shape come closer, fingers splaying and moving in erratic motions.

"Crazy Hand," Ness whispered, the name sounding like a curse. The Hand who corrupted Master Hand with his spirit and started the Destruction. The Hand who grew powerful enough to break himself free from his eternal bonding now hovered in the group's vision.

Crazy Hand appeared even more grisly than before with white and purple wisps rising from him and a mad aura coming off him. An Overwhelming power built in him, contained. It strained for release. He laughed again, facing the Brawlers and Wolf.

_Don't feel frightened, my dears. You stand in great hands__, _a twisted and bone-chilling voice sounded in Luigi's head. The plumber shuddered, feeling the urge to rip his hair from his head. The sound of Crazy Hand's screechy voice made Luigi feel pained. His whole head began to pulse and pound and, judging by the looks on the others' faces, he could tell the voice entered their minds as well.

_You "heroes" have withstood everything Master Hand and I have thrown at you. Such pests. _ The Hand's voice sounded dangerous and even more twisted. _Who would think such cowards, such disgraces, would survive the Destruction and our endless searching. You will not escape from here, nor will you live to see the sunlight again. Your journey ends. _Crazy Hand cackled again, fingers twitching as if aching for him to move them.

Luigi put his hands over his ears. He couldn't take the sound of the Hand's voice. He gritted his teeth and held back a yell.

_I'll end all of your lives at once! Such pleasure I'll receive hearing your screams and wails. Once your corpses feed the ground you stand on my brother and I will create a new world. Everything will bend to our will and no one will defy us! Every one of you Brawlers will perish. No matter your attempts or your alliances, _Crazy Hand said.

"What!?" Wolf's hackles rose as he looked at Crazy Hand. "I'm on your side! Why would you kill me along with those weaklings!?"

_Master Hand and I wish for a clean slate you see, my friend, Wolf. So no one will survive what we plan to do this time. No one! _ Crazy Hand let loose another laugh, a white light forming in his palm. _Now perish!_

Crazy Hand's left finger twitched and the white light grew dark, black electricity fizzing around it. He unleashed it, the ball heading straight for the Brawlers.

"Run! Into the spire!" Falco shouted, dashing to the entrance. Everyone followed suit, adrenaline rushing in their veins. The black sphere crashed into the ground where they stood, mud and dirt spraying the air in an explosion.

_You can't run, nor can you survive, precious Brawlers! _Crazy Hand said. _Don't even try to escape from me!_

Once the Brawlers entered the Spire they could see torches lining the walls, leading all the way to a crumbling staircase. It seemed the staircase became their only way to escape from Crazy Hand's attacks.

"Come on! Go! Go! Go!" Fox said, looking behind him to see if anyone laggard. Fear laced itself in everyone's expressions. They knew the threat of Crazy Hand and his madness. He could kill all of them now without even moving in place.

The Brawlers hurried up the stairs, the torches' flames hissing from the air of their passing. Step after step crunched under their feet and the sounds of panting breaths entered the still air.

A they reached the top of the second floor an explosion sounded, rocking the spire, chunks of rocks falling to the Brawlers' heads.

"Duck and cover!" Marth said as he pressed against a wall, arms around his head. The others did the same as rocks smashed to the stairs and ground. The chips of the stones from the impact flew every which way, some cutting into the Brawlers.

The rocking soon ceased and everyone stood, limbs shaking, mouths ajar. A few specks of blood fell to the floor from Marth and Sonic as they stood. The stones had cut them the worst.

"I think that's it," Falco said, taking a breath. He looked around, seeing rock pieces littering the staircase and the hallway in front of him. "It's over, guys. I think Crazy Hand left."

Then a rumble sounded as the ground beneath their feet began to heave and slide. More rocks began to fall from the ceiling. The group huddled in a corner, cringing and closing their eyes.

Luigi looked and gasped as he saw a large rock fall right above him and the others. He couldn't scream, couldn't move, as the rock neared closer and closer. He knew the end had come for all of them now. Then Luigi thought of Mario and Wario rooting for him. Wanting him to survive and beat the Hands once and for all.

_I...will not die! _The words sounded with a roar in Luigi's head.

A loud smash sounded as the rock landed, then everything went still.

* * *

"No!" Peach screamed as a feeling ripped through her. It caused her heart to break and her knees trembled.

"Peach! What's the matter!?" Snake asked, going over to her, his eyes wide. He looked about, searching for the reason of her distress.

"It can't be!" Her pout began to quiver and she sank to the ground on her knees. "No!"

"Peach, tell me what happened!" the gunman said, kneeling with her. The princess's eyes closed and a single tear ran down her cheek. Her breath shuddered.

"I feel something terrible happened to Luigi and the others. Oh Snake!" Peach flung herself into his arms, sobbing. Snake went rigid at the touch of her body, then he held her to his chest. Her face pressed into his shoulder and he could feel the wetness of her tears under his bodysuit.

"Peach, I don't think anything would have the power to destroy Luigi or anyone else. You think they died?"

The Mushroom Kingdom princess nodded, clutching him tight. Snake sat on his heels, his body growing tense. He never liked being the one who had to console others. He knew he didn't do a great job of giving reassuring thoughts or words. The gunman stayed away from events as such, but this... For some reason he wanted to console Peach. He didn't want her to feel sad. He just didn't know how to make her feel better.

Snake held Peach close, heaving a sigh. The sound of the princess's sobs wracked his nerves. He didn't know what happened to make her react this way. _Maybe she felt something and connected it to the others,_ Snake thought. He hated it when he felt clueless, even more so when something affected a friend or someone close to him.

Peach drew back and looked at Snake. She didn't care if her eyes looked red or if Snake sat in witness of her second crying episode. She wanted comfort and a lending ear, even if the one person available to her was Snake.

"Peach, I'm not good at making people feel better," he said, his voice gruff. "I don't have any sort of nice gene in my body that makes it easy for me to help people. What made you burst into tears just now?"

"I just felt something tear my heart apart," Peach said in a warble. "Then the thought of everyone else dying entered my head."

"So you're intuitive?" Snake arched a brow at her. He felt shocked. All this time he figured, with amused and curious observation, that she disregarded her surroundings and cared for herself and others. Peach never seemed to care about feelings that entered her or wanted to affect her. She always seemed joyful and full of spirit. But to realize that she could experience feelings from what happened to others far away stunned the gunman.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I just...I just..." Tears ejaculated from her eyes again.

"Come, let's go back to the tent and sort each other out, Peach," Snake said, rising to his feet. He held out his hand to the distraught princess and she took it with a sniffle. He hoisted her to her feet and led her to the tent, the necessity to collect more food disappearing.

Peach's sobs quieted as they entered the tent, but that didn't stop the tears that continued to fall. She collapsed on the squishy mat and hid her face, her body shaking. She didn't want to bother Snake anymore with her dilemmas.

_How could they die? That's impossible! _she thought, trying to still her quaking body and shaking breath. _Luigi...everyone...you have to live! You must! You can't die!_

Peach sat and looked to see Snake root through his pockets for a cigarette. He looked at her and his eyes softened when their gazes met. He threw the nicotine-laced stick to the ground and walked out the tent, as if to give her space.

The princess felt something else come over her and she clasped her hands, closing her eyes. She began to concentrate and pray, her lips moving to the words that echoed in her head. _Loving Star Spirits. Send protection to those I love and cherish. Their journey cannot end now. Look over them and send them the strength I cannot give them._

Peach blinked open her eyes and felt a large weight lift from her chest. She swore she could feel the prayer rise from her and lift to the heavens. Even in the dire situation her lips pulled into a small smile. She knew the Star Spirits would listen. She held faith that they'd help the others.


	17. True Change

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: "..."**

Chapter Seventeen: True Change

* * *

Luigi opened his eyes to see he still lived, his body intact, his breathing slow. He looked to see everyone else as well, their eyes wide, their bodies pinned under smaller rocks. They too still lived. Luigi saw Yoshi grunt, holding a rock four times his size over his head. The rock that would have killed all of them. The brave green dinosaur had saved everyone again.

Yoshi heaved the rock, letting it crash to the ground away from the others. They looked around, stunned that they still could breathe and see the world.

"Goodness, I would never think Yoshi had that much power in him," Samus said, squeezing herself from the rocks that covered her. "You seem to amaze me everyday, Yoshi."

Everyone struggled and released themselves from the rocks, looking at the overcast sky. The ground still felt slippery underfoot but no one cared.

Luigi embraced Yoshi, feeling happiness beyond words for his friend. The dinosaur spluttered with glee, his eyes dancing.

"What happened?" Sonic asked as Lucas pulled him out from under a stubborn rock. "How come we're still alive?"

"Yoshi saved us again," Marth said, brushing gravel from his armor.

Ness stepped back and gasped at what he saw. Crazy Hand had reduced the spire to a pile of rocks below the Brawlers' feet. The spire where the gods rested for eternity, sent there by the Ancients. Who knew where those gods went to now that they were released.

"Um, guys? We may have trouble now," he said as everyone turned to him. "Crazy Hand destroyed the Spire of Ancients and now those gods who rested in there are free from their eternal sleep."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about those gods!" Sonic said, jumping to his feet. "Why did those Ancients banish them anyway? Did the gods go insane? How could they banish eternal beings to rest anyway"

"I don't know." Ness looked grave. "All I know is that those gods can now roam the world again, unrestrained."

"I don't see anything wrong or any gods." Falco scanned his surroundings. "We all look fine too."

"Yeah, thanks to Yoshi," Lucas said, flashing a smile at the dinosaur. "He saved you guys before?"

"Yes, at least three times," Marth said.

"You sound different, Lucas. What happened to you?" Samus asked, arching a brow at the psychic boy.

"Oh yeah I meant to explain, but Crazy Hand attacked us." He inhaled. "After the Destruction happened I ran, as you can imagine, to escape. For two years I lived on the run, scared, desperate, and determined to survive. At times I could hear the whispers of Master Hand in my head, telling me to give up and succumb to what is right. Sometimes I still hear it." The boy trembled somewhat then straightened. No one spoke, letting Lucas continue.

"About a year after that I saw Bowser and the two of us held a temporary alliance. I could tell he wanted to do things his own way, but I wouldn't leave him alone. I felt frightened of him but I held it back, knowing I would benefit with the help of a strong person at my side. We traveled together for a few months, keeping a wary eye on our surroundings. About a month later we stumbled upon a jungle, one that went on for miles and miles. We both knew Donkey Kong died in there so we kept our wits about us. Everything went fine until—" Lucas's voice failed and he closed his eyes.

"Lucas?" Samus came closer to him, putting a hand on him.

"—we entered a strange clearing where nothing grew except on the outskirts. No birds sang in the trees and a chilling silence filled the air. We stopped to take a short break and regain our breath. Then I heard Bowser scream and watched him thrash on the peat, unable to move. A strange sucking sound entered the air as I tried to help him to his feet. He was too heavy and I couldn't move him. His skin started to peel, his blood sizzled, and through it all he continued to scream. His claws pawed at the ground as he tried to drag himself from what was killing him." A tear ran down the boy's cheek. "His screams rang in my head long after he stopped moving. I couldn't take it and ran from the scene, filled with grief. He died because I couldn't help him."

Lucas's chest heaved with soft sobs and everyone looked away, feeling the psychic boy's grief for Bowser. The image of the Koopa King's skeleton lingered in their heads. They could just imagine what Lucas felt to watch Bowser die n front of him.

The boy took a shuddering breath and continued, "That night I tossed and turned, unable to sleep, the vision of Bowser's death in my mind. I didn't know what killed him or how. When I went to see his body the next day his bones lay on the peat. While I kept vigil for Bowser these strange red people came from the bushes and circled me. They pointed spears at me, grunts coming from them. I figured they wanted me to leave so I did. I never looked back.

"Later on I vowed to get stronger so another Brawler wouldn't die in my midst. I had to throw away my fright of the unknown and my fear of dying. It took me a long time due to my piercing nightmares that would remind me that nothing's normal and anything and anyone can die now. I wanted to be brave, needed to be brave. One day I felt the weight lift from me and I knew I changed. How I am to you guys now is how I'll stay. I'm not the coward you remember from long ago." Lucas looked at everyone, a flame in his eyes. "I'm me."

"Wow Lucas." Ness looked impressed and awed. The others felt the same for the boy they figured wouldn't last long in any disaster.

Before anyone else could get a word in a screech sounded and five beings appeared in the sky. The Brawlers flinched, expecting an attack. The spirits came closer and closer, their figures morphing into humanoid-shapes.

"Who has dared to disturb our eternal slumber?!" one asked, its voice a grisly sound. "The Ancients banished us long ago for our deeds in this world. They felt afraid of our power and might and so they locked us in an eternal rest to preserve their world. Now we're free again!"

"Free!" the other four gods chorused.

"Nothing will escape our wrath!" the first god said, eyes flashing white.

The Brawlers felt something build in the air, weighing them down. Luigi felt everything grow heavy in him and as he looked he saw everyone begin to melt, their bodies rigid, unable to scream. His vision faded as his surroundings began to melt as well.

* * *

Luigi opened his eyes to see a black roiling sky, the ground below him a dark ominous gray color. Nothing sounded and none of the other Brawlers stood near him. Luigi was all alone. Yoshi had also disappeared, leaving the plumber on the ground, unable to walk, vulnerable.

A tingling happened in the back of Luigi's head and he turned, seeing red eyes glare at him. He tried to feel brave and strong but his fear took him over and he curled into a ball. A strange hissing scream sounded and faded. The red eyes disappeared.

Luigi shuddered, his lips quivering. He began to drag himself, feeling his limp legs catch in the strange dirt. His body moved inch by inch. _No...it can't end like this. I don't want to be alone anymore! _

_"Then stand."_ A voice emanated in Luigi's head, making him pause, his breath catching. He had a feeling he knew that voice. It sounded calm and wise.

Luigi tried to heave himself to his knees. His legs wouldn't respond. He tried again and again, the command ignored by his dead legs. His arms shook as he attempted once more to push himself to a standing position.

_"You aren't trying hard enough."_ The voice came again._ "Don't you want change?"_

Luigi tried harder, but the same result happened. He flopped on his face, groaning. He knew he hated change. The plumber preferred a rigid lifestyle. Change always frightened him, he knew that.

Luigi decided to crawl instead, the scenery staying the same as he moved little by little. He bit his lip. He tried again to lift himself. Nothing happened. He felt ready to give up and lay there, knowing he wouldn't find a way to escape this place. Nothing existed here.

A small sound entered Luigi's ears and he turned, seeing a white light appear. Thinking it to be his escape Luigi crawled faster, his breaths increasing as his heart started racing.

The white light grew larger and a vision came into Luigi's inner eyes. He saw Donkey Kong in the jungle, swinging through the trees. The lake soon came into view and the Brawler stopped, looking around for something. Master Hand then appeared with a twisted laugh, unbeknownst to the Brawler. Crazy Hand appeared as well and both Hands rushed at Donkey Kong, grabbing him and plunging him in the lake. The Brawler yelped, his lungs filling with water, and he thrashed, trying to escape the Hands' grip.

Luigi gasped, horror filling him at this sight. He shook his head, wanting to dislodge it from his mind. The vision continued to play, unhindered, as it showed Donkey Kong's last breath, the Hands cackling and letting him go. The Brawler bobbed on the lake's gentle waves, dead.

The vision faded and another came to him, this time of Ike. The Hands tracked the blue-haired swordsman in a castle and attacked him, mutilating his body. Ike couldn't fight the sheer power of the Hands and he crumbled to the blood-soaked floor. Near to the scene Marth watched, mouth gaped, eyes dark. The prince began to run as the Hands finished off the brave mercenary leader.

The next vision that came depicted Meta Knight's death. Master Hand killed the warrior without Crazy Hand's help, pinning him to a wall and assaulting him with blasts of attacks. Meta Knight sunk to the ground, wings limp, the breeze rustling his cape.

Tears rolled down Luigi's eyes by the time the vision ended and another came to him. He didn't want to see the deaths of the other Brawlers. He didn't want to watch them become destroyed.

Captain Falcon's death, then Ganondorf's death entered Luigi's mind. Again and again he watched another brave Brawler fall, unsuspecting to the attacks of the Hands, unable to fight and try to live. Again and again he felt tears choke him at each vision.

Pit's death, King Dedede's death, Bowser's death, Zelda's death, Link's death, Pokémon Trainer's death, and Wario's death played in his mind. The plumber felt grief as the visions faded and his vision returned to the dark wasteland and the roiling sky.

"Do you see how death affects life?" The calm voice from before sounded, very close and near to Luigi's ear. The distraught plumber turned to see Lucario gaze at him, eyes full of sadness, life, and death. "Everything dies, Luigi. In order for life to exist something must die. A new life for every death."

His words startled Luigi, who gulped and watched the Pokémon come closer to him. A melancholy expression jumped to Luigi as the Brawler looked into the distance.

"This place never changes no matter how long you linger in it. It stays the same and nothing ever happens." Lucario turned to Luigi. "Isn't that what you want, no change? Then you belong in this place."

Luigi felt something come over him and he shook his head. "No, I don't. I don't like this place. Anything can happen in it to me. It doesn't fee like home, Lucario."

"That's right. This world you're in, the Banished World, is a place where dark spirits reside, unable to escape. They linger here for generations to think on what they done in the mortal world, unable to change history and start anew. I believe this place could be a variation of what you call Hell."

"I-I'm in Hell?" Luigi's mouth dropped. "How? Have I done something wrong?"

"I don't know. You have to figure out why you were sent here."

"If this is Hell then why are you here, Lucario? You never did a wrong deed in your life."

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand banished my spirit here. It seems my spirit proved too powerful to disappear. This place contains me and fills me with heaviness and sorrow."

"So Master Hand and Crazy Hand—" "—That's right," Lucario said to the plumber's unspoken words.

The Brawler straightened as the hissing scream came again. He look unperturbed by the sound, almost enraged by it. The expression disappeared and a calm took over him again.

"Luigi, your coming here has changed the Banished World. I'm not sure for good or for worse. We'll have to see how the presence of your spirit affects this place. But remember!" Lucario's gaze held Luigi's in its intensity. "Change can be good and not all change is detrimental. I've known it from the moment I met you that you feared change of any sort. Even now I sense that you still feel frightened and alone."

Luigi shivered at the aura Pokemon's words.

Lucario's fur started to rustle and his hackles rose. His eyes shone with a golden hue and a growl came from his throat.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked, steeling back his nervousness again. The Brawler turned to him, his eyes fading and returning to their usual red color.

"Luigi, you alone can save the twelve Brawlers who were banished to this world along with you. I can feel their confusion and pain. Time is running out for them. If you don't save them in time this world will devour their spirits and kill them."

"What!?" Luigi's mouth gaped. "Why me?"

"You have a pure spirit, Luigi. Nothing has tainted it yet. A pure spirit will survive in the Banished World longer than a normal spirit."

"Everyone...everyone will die if I can't save them," Luigi said, feeling numb.

"You must believe in yourself to save the others. Only then will the task happen." The Aura Pokémon walked off with a resolute stride.

"How can I do that?" The plumber felt overwhelmed by the task.

Lucario didn't look back or pause in his steps. "You must delve into your heart and trust it will help you when it matters most." A faint sucking sounded and the aura Pokémon disappeared.

Luigi's lip trembled as the words of the Brawler echoed in his mind. Each passing minute could spell death for the other Brawlers. Delve into his heart? How could his heart help with this mission?

The thoughts of all the Brawlers, the survivors, entered his mind and he closed his eyes. _I can't let them die. They have to live! _

Luigi felt something build inside him and he focused on that, warmth radiating all through him. He opened his eyes and saw the same scenery as before, however something looked different. The roiling sky had lightened somewhat and the ground had darkened.

Luigi felt a rising sensation happen to him and he looked down to see himself floating over the ground. The realization startled him. _Now I really am a spirit, _he thought with some mirth. He concentrated on going forward and his body began to move straight. Luigi didn't know what direction to take to find the others. The Banished World looked endless and empty.

He traveled, the darkness in the distance moving. Luigi felt all his senses become alert and poised. He knew anything could pop at him and strike.

The plumber decided to focus and move faster. He soon flew through the void, the ground rushing underneath him. If he had been in a different situation he would have laughed and felt such glee. However the mission to save the others filled him. He couldn't enjoy the sensation of flying.

How could he expect to find the spirits of the Brawlers in this silent world? Where could he look? What could he look for? If he didn't hurry time would run out and the others' spirits would get devoured.

At times Luigi thought he saw something watching him from the inky darkness but he couldn't dwell on it. The Brawlers were more important.

Time seemed to pass to Luigi. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years. He couldn't tell of anything in the Banished World except for darkness, the roiling black mass above and ahead of him. Had a few minutes passed since he found himself in this world? Did time even pass in such a place as this?

Luigi willed himself to fly faster, eyes darting about him for any signs of the Brawlers' spirits.

The sound of an eerie giggle entered the air and Luigi's breath caught as he saw a dark shape floating farther ahead. Something drew the plumber to come closer even if all his instincts told him not to go near it.

"Ah." The figure let loose a long sigh as it noticed Luigi. "More sustenance. Another unfortunate spirit lands in this world."

"Who are you?" Luigi asked, looking at the specter. For some reason he didn't feel afraid of it.

"A being banished here for all eternity. I sought for sustenance and I found. Such a white brilliance it had. I might just keep it with me for a little until my hunger grows unbearable. This white spirit shall fill me for years to come." A hissing scream came from it and Luigi's eyes widened. So that was where the sound came from, one of these dark spirits.

"I wouldn't mind indulging in another spirit after the other one." The specter came closer and then it reared back, as if in pain.

"What's this? It appears your soul is different from the others. So pure! So full of life! No, I mustn't feel drawn to such a blasphemous thing. I must destroy it before it corrupts this world!" The dark spirit hissed and rushed at Luigi.

The plumber raised a hand, a fireball ready in his palm. He unleashed it, watching as the spirit screamed and thrashed, the flames engulfing it with a roar.

"What have you done to me!? This fire...it burns me!" The specter let loose one last wail and faded, a white shape lingering where it dissolved.

Luigi's eyes widened and he rushed at it, cupping the white sphere in his hands. The object felt warm and familiar. He brought it close to him as if to shelter it from the Banished World and it slipped into his body. The name _Sonic _reverberated in his head. A rush of determination and bravery entered Luigi's blood.

Eleven more Brawlers' spirits lay out there in the Banished World, their lives uncertain but close to death. Luigi knew he had to save them all or die trying.


	18. Governing Feelings

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: "..."**

Chapter Eighteen: Governing Feelings

* * *

Luigi flew, he looked, he sought. With Sonic's soul saved the other Brawlers' spirits still lingered in this Banished World. He hoped no other dark specters had captured those spirits he needed to save. He knew time began to pass and the severity of this mission picked at his nerves. Again and again the thoughts of him failing the mission and letting the Brawlers die urged him on faster.

The dark wasteland rolled around him as he traveled, his sights on every and anything he could see. Never had such a task been thrust on his shoulders. Not even saving Princess Eclair one time had as much importance.

Such willpower and strength flowed through Luigi as he flew, even if he felt half of it. He continued to follow Lucario's words of following his heart. It made him wonder where the Pokemon went and if he'd assist in saving the other Brawlers. The rushed fashion of how this mission landed on him made Luigi feel lightheaded. Each moment he wondered how much time had passed since he entered this world, banished.

Another thought occurred to him that almost made him stop rigid. If he could save all the others how would he escape the Banished World afterward? Lucario explained that banished souls couldn't escape, forced to think on their malicious actions and decisions in the real world. What about spirits who did no wrong? Could they escape or did they suffer confinement as well?

Something else struck him as well. If the Banished World seemed like a variation of Hell then what did the variation of Heaven look like? Perhaps the Brawlers who died went to that Heaven. Or did they come here as well, held in the grip of the inky incessant darkness?

A sound made Luigi stop and he looked around, expecting to see a white light that indicated a Brawler's spirit. Instead he saw a grayed shape on the ground, posture hunched, legs tucked into itself. The figure gave no sign that it noticed Luigi or seen his presence. The plumber felt pity for it.

"Hello?" Luigi called, taking a chance at startling the shape.

At his voice the figure turned its head, a dejected look on its face. Luigi came closer, any caution in him fleeting. He knew this specter wouldn't attack.

The figure rose to its feet in a slow fashion. "I suppose you're here to bombard me some more, right?"

"What?" Luigi asked, confused.

The shape puffed into a white mass, revealing itself as a spirit. It peered at Luigi and flinched as a realization went through it.

"You're not an Ancient radical?" it asked, an incredulous hope in its voice.

"No. I'm not. I don't even know any Ancient radicals. I've seen one of these dark spirits, though," Luigi said. "It captured the spirit of one of my friends."

"Ah, I see." The spirit came closer. "You're different from the others. What's your name?"

"Luigi."

"Well Luigi, what terrible deed have you done to land yourself in this world? You appear to have no taint in your soul."

_Lucario said the same thing, _Luigi thought. _Do they speak the truth?_

"I don't know how I got here. One minute I stood in the real world and next thing I know I'm here."

"Those soulless cowards," the spirit said, rage making its voice tremble. "Sending a poor soul here for all of eternity. A soul who did no wrong."

"Who? What soulless cowards?"

"The Five Gods of Power." The spirit trembled at these words. "The heinous beings who decide what enters this world and never leaves it."

Luigi felt a ting happen in his mind at the mention of the Gods. Almost as if he knew them. He tried to think of them further, but the feeling vanished.

"So they send spirits here who have done wrong?"

"Yes. I can sense you wish to know more despite the worry on your mind." The spirit sounded sad. "I can tell you have a mission of great importance to do."

"Yes, I do. I have to save twelve of my friends who also came here when I did. If I don't find them their souls will dissolve."

"Indeed. If a spirit comes unwilling or in an unnatural way to the Banished World it will dissolve. However nothing can escape this void. Even you will stay here if you save your friends."

Dread yawned in Luigi's stomach. His eyes widened. "You mean...even if I save my friends I won't escape?"

The spirit let out a sad sigh. "Luigi, in the Banished World nothing can escape. Not even light. Think of this world as a black hole, an entity that sucks all and everything into its reaches and destroys them. When the Five Gods of Power created this world they still held their morals and they still acted just and kind. They knew people and creatures who did wrong couldn't ascend to a greater life. They had to hold them back and force them to see their errors. The Gods created this world for their best interests and for the sake of the population.

"We Ancients trusted our Gods to watch over us and protect us from committing wrongs. We grew into adulthood with a fear of the Banished World imbued in us. We wished not to linger in purgatory and see no light or no goodness again. The Gods understood. They knew what we wanted and so they did as we requested. A century passed and the Gods continued to send those with black hearts to the Banished World. Our population continued to grow and prosper.

"Sending spirits to the Banished World seemed to suck some life from our Gods and make them feel irritation. We dreaded when they sent another person to eternal confinement. We feared they'd grow insane and twisted. Year after year passed and the malicious people declined, then disappeared all together. Our fears soon grew smaller until they too disappeared.

"Another century passed and more and more people showed their evil intents. The Gods banished those souls to this world, but this didn't stop the others who wanted change. Years and years passed and more people sought to commit crimes and start rifts between people and the Gods. Some Ancients started to side with those people, agreeing with the blasphemous words they spewed.

"Then Gods took a sudden turn after seeing this. No longer did they watch over us as they had. Rather, twisted and warped from sending too many souls to the Banished World, they cursed all of us. They grew cold when they were kind. They refused to watch over us when we pleaded. The Gods shunned us as the radical group of sacrilegious people began to grow stronger. The final straw happened when the radicals stormed the Ancient Spire and tried to destroy it, smashing the walls and destroying the artifacts inside the chambers.

"The Gods gathered together and destroyed the radicals, sending their spirits to the Banished World. They turned on us Ancients and condemned every one of us, explaining that no matter how good we acted all of us would end up in the Banished World. No one could escape their new fate as the Gods grew stronger. With their strength came their hatred.

"Soon a madness took over them as the Five Gods of Power continued to sentence every family and person to the darkness. Their rule over us became maniacal and we couldn't take it. A few of us gathered strength and, with the power of our magics, locked our Gods in an eternal rest so they could not cause harm to any other person or family. We Ancients lived in an unsteady peace after that, knowing that the Banished World awaited our futures.

"When a sudden famine swept across the land no one survived. All of us perished, forced to face our fate in this void. I was the last Ancient to die. The last person to remember the world before I passed." The spirit's eyes dimmed. "All of my brethren have died, their souls dissolved long ago in this mass. My spirit too will fade as well and I fear that time comes soon."

"I'm sorry," Luigi said, not knowing what else to say. The history of the Five Gods of Power and the Banished World as well as the Ancients had piqued his interest. It also made him wonder how Master Hand and Crazy Hand connected to the Banished World. Did they have a part in sending souls to the darkness? Could the Hands have preserved the Banished World when the Ancients locked away the Gods?

"How did you end up here if the Gods still rest?" the spirit asked, bursting Luigi from his thoughts.

"I remember a battle and then...the spire collapsed. I think that disturbed the Gods."

"Oh no," the spirit said, looking grave. "That's not good. Now the Gods are free to roam the world again, although I'm not sure what they'd do. Nothing can stop them, Luigi. The world you came from might as well not exist. The tyrannical rule of those Gods will change everything."

"That's if I somehow find a way to escape the Banished World." Luigi heard a bitter tone in his voice.

"No one, not even my own kind, could escape the Banished World's grasp. I wish I could offer you a way to escape, but I don't have one," the spirit said.

_"You must go, Luigi."_ Lucario's voice emanated in Luigi's mind, bringing him back to reality. He flinched. So much time must have passed since he first came upon the spirit. Desperation filled him. The spirit noticed and gave a nod.

"I see you have to go save your friends. I'll let you go. I just hope my words about the Banished World and the Gods will help you."

"Thank you," Luigi said, mustering up a smile for the helpful spirit. He knew he couldn't waste anymore time.

"Anything to help an ally in need." The spirit began to compress until it turned into the strange humanoid figure again. It sank to its knees and lay on its side, curling into a ball. "Good luck saving your friends, Luigi."

"I'm going to need it," Luigi muttered as he flew off, determined to make up for time wasted. He felt dread more than ever since he stopped and talked to the spirit. Curiosity killed the cat or in this case it may have killed the others.

He hastened his pace, a blaze burning a path in his veins. Nothing spawned in his peripheral vision. A barren wasteland stretched for as far as Luigi could see. He couldn't see any spirits. An inky blackness lingered all around him. Nothing for miles. Nothing to see.

Luigi continued to fly, eyes flickering all around him for a sign of another Brawler's spirit. He hoped something would come to him soon. He didn't want to be the cause for his friends' deaths.

As he traveled something came over him, a sense of comfort. His unease and doubts fled him and he let the feeling wash him. Luigi felt something jump in him, making him pause. He looked ahead and saw a strange black cloud that stood out from the sky. Feeling spellbound he watched the shape come closer.

Luigi gasped as he saw hundreds upon hundreds of dark spirits inside the cloud, each of them creating the movement he saw. Any of them could have captured the spirits of the others. Any of them could notice Luigi and attack him at once. He tensed and kept his gaze on the cloud, readying a fireball.

A hissing scream that sounded familiar pierced Luigi's eardrums from behind, making me whirl around to see two dark spirits rush at him. He twisted out of the way and faced the two figures, feeling anger.

"We must sate our pain!" they chorused. "You'll have to do for us. We will not disappear because of this darkness. We will become a part of it! For too long you "good" spirits have taunted us and made us insignificant."

The spirit's words echoed in Luigi's head and he realized that these dark spirits were the deceased radicals the Five Gods of Power banished to this world. Then that cloud up ahead...

"Your soul will feed us for millenniums to come!" They reared and rushed at Luigi.

Luigi dodged and prepared to shoot a fireball. One of the spirits disappeared while the other danced about the plumber, attacking him. Luigi kept an eye on his surroundings as he shot the fire at the Ancient radical. He knew the other Ancient could ambush him when his guard dropped.

The radical dodged the fireball with a cackle and a dark mass grew around its body. It released the attack, Luigi dodging as it screamed towards him. With a roar the dark mass shot past and missed Luigi, the plumber watching it go with wide eyes.

"You're spirit's so pure. It could feed my brethren and I for years. Succumb to our will and accept your fate," the Ancient radical said, the dark mass appearing once more.

A soft sound whooshed into Luigi's ears and he turned just in time to see the other spirit scream, racing at him. Luigi dodged and heard the roar of another oncoming attack. With a gasp he ducked under it, knowing he had just dodged it in time.

The Ancients came together and joined into one, growing larger. Luigi didn't feel fazed and he rushed at the combined spirits. He knew he had to win this fight.

Both of them clashed, their bodies impacting. The feel of the Ancient radicals against his skin made Luigi gasp as a burning pain started in him. He whirled back and took a breath, the spirits laughing.

Then they both disappeared and Luigi blinked, surprised. How could he attack them now? They could be anywhere and could strike at anytime.

_Delve into your heart and trust it will help when it matters most. _Lucario's words came to Luigi. He closed his eyes, feeling a buildup happen in him. His inner eyes opened and there, behind him, the enlarged spirit prepared to attack him.

Luigi's heart raced as his eyes opened and he shot three fireballs in succession behind him. It worked and the combined spirits screamed, appearing again in his vision. They writhed as the flames consumed them.

"Don't think you've won this time!" one of them said. "The rest of us radicals shall destroy you and spread your life-force around the Banished World. You stand no chance against us!"

With a final scream both of the Ancient radicals faded, the flames engulfing them. In their place two white masses hovered. Luigi's mouth parted and he rushed at them, scooping them into his hands.

_Yoshi. Samus. _The two names entered his mind and he felt relief. He managed to save two more Brawlers before they could perish. _Yoshi, I'm glad I could save you, _Luigi thought, smiling. _You and Samus are safe now._

A burst of power surged in Luigi as the two spheres entered his body. He felt ready to take on anything no matter how big or small. Confidence and self-respect entered him and Luigi reveled in them.

With three spirits saved only nine remained. He knew his mission had just begun and it wouldn't end until he saved every Brawler.

Luigi moved, the new power fueling him as he rushed through the air. Up ahead the cloud of Ancient radicals still lingered, getting closer and closer. The plumber closed his eyes and willed himself faster, his clothes and hat flapping from the exertion.

The cloud soon engulfed him and Luigi saw black and no other color. He forced away his fears and focused on finding the other Brawler's spirits. He had a feeling the other Ancient radicals had captured them and readied to devour their life-force.

A sound that seemed similar to white noise entered Luigi's ears and he gritted his teeth as it grew louder and louder. The sound built up in loudness and power and soon Luigi's body threatened to break. If the sound grew any louder Luigi wouldn't know what would happen to him if he got around it. Then everything faded.

* * *

Luigi opened his eyes to see four Ancient radicals leer at him as they advanced. All around them Luigi could see a pulsing darkness and if he concentrated harder he could see individual shapes in each pulse. The ground below had disappeared.

"You fool! What would possess you to enter our Cloud of Disarray?" one of them asked, a sneer in its voice.

Another nodded. "Fool no more. We shall take care of him and fuel our dying masses with more life. It's too soon for me and all of us to fade in this cursed wasteland."

"Those Gods should have never condemned us. They didn't see things in their right mind. We should have ascended." The third radical sounded morose.

"Now we have that chance, my brothers!" the first Ancient radical said. "With this spirit's power we can give life back to ourselves and survive. Our time winds down each day that passes in the Banished World."

The fourth radical said nothing, a mad aura surrounding it. It looked the most menacing of the four of them, its shape wavering and flickering. Tendrils of black lifted from it and dissipated. Luigi could sense a real evil emanating from it and he forced back a shiver.

Luigi set his jaw and looked at the group, sensing a light within them. A fireball grew in his hand without his dictation and it sizzled, ready for him to fire it.

"This spirit seems to have a magic of his own, brothers," the first radical said. "We can combat that without a problem. We overwhelm him four to one."

The group let loose a hissing scream and they launched themselves at Luigi. He dodged them and spun around to see the mad radical draw in the darkness from the air. The three other spirits shot wisps of black matter at the plumber. Again he dodged their attacks and shot one of his own. The fourth Ancient let loose a rush of power and Luigi felt everything scream inside his head. The dark attack engulfed him and he gasped. Pain radiated in him and he tried to shake off the radical's magic.

Luigi's eyes closed and he grunted, feeling a weakness come into him. The realization flashed in his mind. _That radical's sucking my life and making me vulnerable to attack!_

"Get him!" the second radical said and Luigi gritted his teeth.

_No today! _he thought, feeling a pressure release from him. Everything around Luigi exploded and warmth touched him. He opened his eyes to see three dark radicals rigid in place, their soulless eyes wide and empty. The fourth radical didn't looked fazed and it screeched as it rushed at Luigi.

In a quick stead Luigi unleashed a fireball, stopping the radical and catching it off guard. It let loose a horrible screech before it faded, the darkness and flames absorbing the wisps. The other three radicals shook off their shock and flew to Luigi, intending on ending the fight.

The plumber moved to the side and fired two fireballs. One of the spirits, unable to dodge, disintegrated upon contact from the attack. The last two, seeing Luigi destroy two members of their group in a short amount of time, whirled around and slammed into him before he could react. The burning sensation happened to Luigi again and he writhed, kicking away the spirits.

They faced each other, the two spirits gathering power from the darkness. Luigi narrowed his eyes, looking for a weak spot and watching for an unexpected attack.

The radicals cackled and let loose their culminated power, rushing at Luigi after unleashing their attack. The plumber ducked under the attack and shot four fireballs at the unsuspecting spirits. The flames exploded on the radicals and they appeared to melt in the air, their forms evaporating.

Luigi felt out of breath as he watched the radicals die. He gazed around and saw four of the familiar spheres gathered near him. He went over to them and absorbed them into his body. The names _Olimar, Mr. Game and Watch, Fox, and Pikachu _came into his mind.

Luigi knew just five more Brawlers still lived in the darkness of the Banished World, suffering, dying. He had to save them before time killed them.

As he traveled through the Cloud of Disarray something began to happen. A strange tingle grew in the back of Luigi's head and he found he couldn't move any faster. If he tried to push himself a bout of nausea and pain occurred to him.

Lucario's words about the Banished World devouring souls entered Luigi's mind and he wondered if he would be the first to go before the other Brawlers. He knew he might not have enough time left and he wished he could fly quicker. He didn't want to deplete his strength in case another dark radical appeared to him.

He had to hurry. He had to survive.


	19. The Sheen of Glory

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter Nineteen: The Sheen of Glory

* * *

The strange sensation of weakness continued as Luigi traveled. He hoped for time to slow so he could save the Brawlers in time. Each minute that passed made him feel even more nerve-wracked. He sighed as he looked around, seeing the same scenery and darkness. Since he entered the Cloud of Disarray he felt some old doubts about himself return. He doubted whether or not he'd survive, and he doubted, most of all, his strength to put up a fight. The thought about how Wolf had brutalized him without any trouble came to him. He remembered the day as if it had just happened a few seconds ago.

_Luigi walked to the river in the woods to get water for Peach and the others. He had volunteered because Peach and Snake began to argue and no one wanted to stand up and stop it. He traveled to the river, climbing up the hill that made up the ravine. The very same one Wolf threw him down just minutes later._

_ Once he reached to top he continued on, looking this way and that for any of the Traitors or the Hands. The two water bottles in his hands crunched as his fingers tightened on the plastic. The sun shone between intervals of clouds and the air felt warm. Luigi's guard dropped somewhat as he headed through the cover of the trees again. _

_ The river snaked away in his vision as he reached the riverbed, the soft mud squishing under his shoes. He dipped down to fill the bottles and capped them, heading back to the tent. As he entered the open again he heard a crackle and something hard knocked the wind from him, sending him collapsing to the rocky ground. When he turned around to see what hit him he looked into the eye of Wolf._

Luigi wet his lips as the memory continued in his head. The scars on his hand still lingered from that fight. They never healed clean.

_"Look at what I found!" Wolf said as he glared at Luigi. "I think I found the most cowardly survivor of the bunch. Since when did you get so good at concealing yourself?" The lupine threw back his head and barked a laugh. _

_ Luigi felt his limbs stiffen as fear raced through his veins. He contemplated shouting for help, but that might attract another Traitor to the scene. He didn't want to look like he felt scared. Luigi gritted his teeth and tried to hold back his fright._

_ Wolf snarled and slashed his claws against Luigi's face. The plumber yelped and rolled out of the way, a jittery hand going to his cheek. The wounds on his face felt shallow, but blood welled from them._

_ "So where's the rest of your friends, Luigi? Hiding around somewhere in this area? What weaklings," Wolf said, advancing towards the plumber. "You should just give up your lives because Wario, King Dedede, and I won't stop chasing you. For too long this goose chase has gone on for. Long enough for me."_

_ Luigi attempted to display a show of bravery by clenching his fists for when the lupine came close. The Traitor noticed and gave a chuckle._

_ "Don't even try. This fight will end within a few seconds." Wolf leaped and bowled over the plumber, getting ready to slash him with his claws. Luigi bit his lip and smashed his fist into the wolf's face._

_ Wolf growled, annoyed. "You think one punch will stun me? I don't think so, Luigi." He raised his claws again and sliced them across Luigi's face, blood and red entering his vision._

Luigi flinched as the vision faded, dread filling him. Everything seemed darker now and his lips started to quiver. Then he heard Lucario's words reverberate in his head and he steeled back his doubts. He tried to give himself moral support._ Come on now, you can't feel afraid anymore and you can't doubt everything. You won't get to save Ness and the others if you do._

Everything felt slower to Luigi and he felt as though something hampered with his senses. When he heard the sound of the familiar hissing-screams his reaction time felt delayed. He turned to see two spirits plunge from the pulsating darkness and target him.

"Another good spirit dares to try to soil our Cloud with goodness and hope!" one said as Luigi dodged its tackle. The other danced about Luigi, giggling and twirling in a mad dance.

"How many more spirits like you must plague the Banished World?" the first dark radical asked, a red aura gathering around it. "Each time you enter this place you fray time and our chances of creating a rift."

"A rift?" Luigi asked, not knowing why he'd respond or say anything to the mad spirit. The second Ancient radical nudged into him, making his breath catch. The radical's body against his own felt even more painful now and he held himself back from letting loose a whimper.

"Yes. The rift shall pose as our one way to escape this world. Then we'll unleash hell on the mortal world. We can't do that if you spirits want to infringe on us!" The first radical released the red aura and Luigi tried to dodge it. It did no good. The attack slammed into the plumber, his chest burning. He doubled over, eyes wide, hands gripping his body. He had never felt a pain as severe as this and it worsened as Luigi moved.

The second radical continued to dance about Luigi, bumping into him and zapping his strength. The plumber saw black cloud his vision and he felt a panic. Between the first radical's relentless attack and the second radical's deliberate nudges Luigi felt he wouldn't survive this onslaught unless he thought of something. Something drastic, but something that would work.

"Why do you want to wish hell upon the mortal world?" Luigi asked between gasps of breath. The first radical came closer to Luigi, alleviating its attack somewhat, the pain in the plumber's chest decreasing. It gave him an idea.

"Why? You ask? Because we still have much to do on the Earth. We want to punish the Gods for the wrong they exacted on us. We did no wrong while we lived," the radical said. "We wanted to express our opinions."

"Your opinions were wrong," Luigi managed to say as the pain flared. "That's why the Gods did what they had done."

"Why do you support the very Gods who banished you here? Wouldn't you want to join our side of the innocents? You can never leave this place. Never!" the first radical said with a cackle.

The pain began to abide and Luigi found he could breathe in normal spurts. He took this initiative to shoot fireballs at both radicals. The Ancient who danced around screamed as the fires licked on it. A strange smell entered the air where no stench had existed. It surprised Luigi.

The first radical dodged the attack, which incensed it. It swaggered over and leered at Luigi.

"Do you think I fear a small little fireball?" it asked. "It may have the power to destroy us radicals, but you'll have no chance trying to kill us all."

"Maybe that's true, but I believe in myself now. I'm no longer who I was," Luigi said, his palm lighting with a fireball.

"Try me," the radical said, emitting a brash laugh before disappearing. Luigi remained calm and closed his eyes, pinpointing where the spirit went. _There! To the left!_ Luigi opened his eyes and shot a fireball, watching it careen into the murky darkness. A chortle sounded.

"Try again!" the radical said, a contemptuous tone in its voice.

Luigi closed his eyes once more. This time he concentrated on finding the spirit and ending the fight. He held back a flinch as he saw six of the dark spirits surrounding him in the vision of his inner eye.

_How's that possible? There's only one radical left, _Luigi thought, confused. He shot a fireball at a random spirit and saw it dissolve. The laugh sounded again.

That's when Luigi realized the truth. The radical had split itself into six copies to overwhelm and tire him out so it could attack him at his vulnerable point. Now he had to concentrate and find the real spirit.

The six radicals moved about in the air, making it hard for Luigi to find the real one. So he too moved about, to make himself a harder target to attack. He felt surprised by his confidence and his sureness in this fight. If Luigi hadn't felt this way he figured he'd just shoot fireballs without care or thought just to make the fight end.

"Just try to attack us," the radicals said in a simultaneous fashion. "We await your next move."

Luigi rolled away as four spirits converged and rushed at him. He shot two fireballs at the other radicals and watched them burn, no screams or hisses sounding from them. Luigi looked at the four remaining radicals and saw the lingering flame's light illuminate one spirit.

Without further hesitation Luigi shot a fireball at the illuminated spirit, hearing the scream that he anticipated.

"H-how? How could you have seen through my guise?" it asked as the other copies of it faded.

"Nothing will stop me now. Not even your little trick," Luigi said, a solemn tone in his voice. The radical said no more as it faded, the flames leaving with it.

Two white orbs glowed near Luigi and he rushed to them, feeling elated. The names _Ness _and_ Falco _entered his mind. That left just three Brawlers to save.

_My mission is almost over, _Luigi thought, feeling a grim relief come over him. _Then I'll have other things to worry about after that._

He felt out of breath as he continued, his speed slower than before. A certain sluggishness came to him and Luigi urged himself on. He couldn't stop now. And all the while the darkness grew in multitude around him.

The thought of Mario, Peach, and Daisy entered his mind and he felt a frown furl down his lips. If he didn't survive this then he and the other Brawlers wouldn't see them or the light of day again.

He had the sinking feeling of something sucking at his strength, forcing him to travel slower to conserve energy.

The dark radical's words about opening a rift gave him concern. How could they aim to do that without powerful magic or power? Maybe if they all joined together...

Luigi gasped as it all came to him. This Cloud of Disarray came about because the radicals wanted to gather together and form this rift. They could only do so if a large number of them came together. If they continued to make their numbers grow they could create the rift.

This realization made Luigi wish for Lucario to appear and explain everything to him. The Pokémon would know more about this since he stayed in the Banished World longer than him. He wondered if Lucario dealt with the radicals as well. Maybe he kept them in check.

Luigi felt pain radiate through him in that moment and he gritted his teeth, stopping in place, clenching his fists. The feeling spread through him in a flush and a cold sweat broke on him.

A strangled sound entered Luigi's ears until he realized it came from him. Laughter sounded all around him and he glanced about, feeling enraged. Who dared laugh at his pain?

The source of the laughter revealed itself to be two more dark radicals, a great evil aura around them. They came closer to the agonized plumber, still laughing. The horrible screech of laughter echoed in Luigi's ears.

"Looks like we found another unwilling spirit. That's quite all right for us," one of the Ancient radicals said. "We both need more nourishment to survive the dark's death grip."

"One more pure spirit couldn't harm us," the second radical said, its voice slow and melodious. "We need all that we can acquire."

The pain increased and Luigi groaned under his breath, not wanting the spirits to hear him. They chuckled, hearing him loud and clear.

"We won't let you escape us, spirit," the first radical said. Its voice sounded dangerous now. "Give up your life and all your agony shall disappear. Just like the other two spirits we claimed before you."

Luigi gasped, knowing that both radicals had captured two more of the Brawlers. A grim resolution came to him and all his pain didn't matter anymore. His palms flared and he fired three fireballs at the radicals. They spun away from the projectiles and launched a few of their own back at the plumber.

All three spirits faced each other after spewing a volley of magic and fireballs. Luigi breathed hard, his strength whittling away little by little. He grew more cautious, more wary of the spirits. He knew they could do anything to weaken him. Even a simple attack might make him double over, his defenses open for the spirits to ravage.

"Such a spirit you have," the second radical said, envy in its voice. "Once you're ours we won't have to worry anymore about perishing."

"Although you might," the first dark radical said, making the second one chortle.

"Never!" Luigi said, setting him jaw. "I refuse to hand myself over and let you spirits destroy me."

"You have spunk too. Just what we need." The two spirits hissed, their aura growing, and they prepared to unleash another attack. Luigi did the same, watching them weave around him. He knew this fight wouldn't end easy for him.

Once they split into eight copies Luigi knew what to do. He closed his eyes, felt his fragile strength that refused to fade, and sensed for the real spirits. The eight beings circled him, then scattered when they came too close to the plumber. They giggled and swooped around, gleeful.

Luigi shot a fireball at two advancing spirits, listening to the empty sounds of the copies as they faded. In a blink he swerved to look at the other radical copies, searching for the real two.

As he went to fire his attack at one of them a force pounded into Luigi's head, interrupting him. The pain that lashed him before came back as well, both bombardments on his spirit making him falter. He felt himself waver and he crumpled to the ground, the pain shooting flames through his veins.

"His spirit is almost destroyed!" one of the real radicals said. The second real radical let loose a hissing-scream of triumph.

"Let's see you try to survive this." The dark spirit's aura grew and blasted right into Luigi, making him moan from the added torment.

Blackness clouded his vision and Luigi felt everything in him start to let go. A surge had begun in his head, one that made him feel light. His fingers twitched as he tried to drag himself away from he spirits. He couldn't move. A cripple once again to his fears and his doubts.

"Don't fight your fate, spirit. You're almost done," said one of the spirits. Luigi couldn't identify which. Everything started to grow fuzzy in his head. All his accomplishments from the past until now...their recognition crumbled.

Time, emotions, feelings, aspirations. They too became obsolete. Luigi became aware of a strange noise beginning in the back of his mind. It grew in frequency and he focused on it. Once it grew louder Luigi realized that the sound came from his heart. The one organ that still put up a fight.

_You must delve into your heart and trust that it will help you when it matters most._

At once something hot and fiery entered him, taking over his attention. It filled him and swirled inside him. Luigi felt life return and revitalize his senses. He felt alive, more alive than he had. The force of this raw power lifted him as white filled his vision. Hope and the desire and determination to survive ate at the oncoming pain and converted it.

Luigi opened his eyes to see the dark spirits drawing back, fear in their eyes. He made a small smirk as he rose into the air, flames encircling his hands. They felt cool to the touch.

"It's you who shouldn't fight your fate. The both of you are done," Luigi said. He let power build in him before he launched a stream of fire at the radicals. They couldn't dodge the attack, screams erupting from them. The flames took over their attempted escape and swallowed them into its mass. Upon contact the attack exploded, a bright green and white coloring the surroundings.

Luigi closed his eyes and breathed, feeling full of renewal. No doubts, confusions, and pain littered his mind. Just peace. Peace and love for himself.

He felt anew. He felt reborn. Luigi opened his eyes and saw the landscape of the Banished World once more. He gazed about and saw thousands and thousands of Ancient radicals fleeing the scene. The Cloud of Disarray was destroyed.

Two white spirits bounced in the air and Luigi flew over to them, bringing them close with a smile. The names _Marth _and _Lucas _entered his mind and he felt complete. His mission had ended.

"Luigi," said a familiar voice and Luigi turned to see Lucario stand beside him, a solemn look on his face. "You've done it. You've saved every one of your friends."

"Yes, I did."

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel different, but I like it," Luigi said, looking at the Pokémon straight in the eye. Lucario gazed at him and nodded once.

The plumber turned to see a strange yellow orb close by, bobbing in the darkness. Something struck inside him and Luigi moved to go over to it, knowing it was the spirit of another Brawler.

He flinched as he felt the grip of a paw on his shoulder, stopping him rigid. Luigi turned to face Lucario, confused.

"Luigi. That spirit doesn't deserve redemption," the Pokémon said, eyes unblinking.

"All life deserves a new start, Lucario."

"Not that one."

Luigi looked at the spirit, watching it cruise along, waves of darkness overlapping and touching it. A small tingle started in Luigi, then it grew into a full throb. He gasped as he felt something break inside him. The spirit began to dissolve and, horror-struck, Luigi had no choice but to watch. In his head a recognizable howl sounded, lingering. The voice seemed full of agony and darkness: a tortured and tainted soul.

Once the white essence of the orb faded Luigi whirled to face Lucario, angered. "Why didn't you let me save it!?"

"That was the spirit of Wolf, Luigi," Lucario said and the plumber's eyes widened. Lucario had just allowed Wolf to die, his spirit consumed by the Banished World. He had died just like that. After all the trouble and brutality the lupine gave the Brawlers the curse of the Banished World killed him faster than Luigi and the others could. The last Traitor had just died.

"Luigi?" the Pokémon asked, looking at the plumber with concern.

Luigi blinked and shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Lucario gazed off into the distance. "For every life a death must occur." He looked back at Luigi, flames of truth in his eyes. "Luigi, this new strength you have acquired won't last long. The Banished World shall continue to suck at your strength. That's what the Five Gods created this purgatory to do."

"I know, but how will I leave? An Ancient spirit told me no matter what I'd do I'd never escape."

"Use the knowledge I've said to you and nothing will stand in your way." A smile existed on the Pokemon's face. "I know you have it in you, Luigi. Coming this far has proved that." Lucario began to walk off, his expression pleased.

"Where are you going?" Luigi asked, cocking his head.

"I must regulate and keep the radicals under my thumb. I know their plans and I aim to stop them before they can begin." The Brawler strode off, not looking back, always looking forward. He disappeared, the light of his aura fading as well.

* * *

___Donkey Kong, Ike, Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Pit, Link, Zelda, Pokémon Trainer, Wario__, and Wolf._


	20. Revived Faith and Hope

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: Same as every chapter before this.**

Chapter Twenty: Revived Faith and Hope

* * *

The Banished World seemed empty of the prior threats it held. Luigi looked, with new eyes, at his surroundings. Nothing perturbed him, nor did anything strike out at him as an assailant. The void seemed drained of its darkness.

All of the spirits of the Brawlers resided in Luigi, giving him the life and energy that strengthened him. A small smile rose to his face once more as he thought of his completed task. He had done what his old self would have deemed impossible or unthinkable. It made Luigi feel pleased.

_Now how could I leave this place? _Luigi wondered as he floated forward, searching for any hints or signs. He thought about how the dark radicals wanted to open a rift and wreak havoc on the mortal world. Perhaps if they succeeded in doing so they'd be able to escape. A new thought occurred to Luigi. _What if I make a rift for myself and escape from here? Would I have enough power to do so?_

Luigi knew he had all the souls of the Brawlers manifesting in him and he knew he had power, but how much? Would he need more assistance with this new task? Or could he do it on his own? How could he create a rift anyway?

The plumber felt the presence of another watching him and he turned to see the spirit he conversed with before float over to him.

"I sense that you have saved all your friends, Luigi. Your confidence seems overwhelming," the Ancient said, a trace of humor in his voice. He chuckled. "I also believe that you have a new problem on your hands."

"I do," Luigi said. "I want to find a way to create a rift that will help me escape."

"A rift? Now where have I heard that from...?" The spirit sounded thoughtful. "Someone else told me about creating a rift, but I just can't think of who."

"Maybe a radical told you."

"You're probably right. I just can't remember anymore. I guess I'm already fading out of existence."

"Do you know what the dark radicals will do if they gather in large numbers and combine their powers? Will they really open a rift?"

"Hm, I'm not sure. With a whole group of them I would say they could do anything."

"Then I need your help," Luigi said. "I don't know how long I have until the Banished World sucks away my power and endurance. Would you happen to know of a way I could create a rift on my own? Or could you assist me with opening one?"

"Now what you ask is a bit drastic, Luigi. I don't have any knowledge about escaping this place. Although I do know some magic from when I was a mortal."

"So you were one of the Ancients who helped seal away the Five Gods."

The spirit looked surprised. "That's right. You catch on fast."

Luigi gave the spirit a smile. "So will you help me?"

"I'll try. I wouldn't want to see such a brave and pure soul disintegrate along with me in this wasteland. What would you like for me to do?"

Luigi began to think, feeling calm despite the passing minutes and the pressure of time. He knew he had to hurry, but he also knew that nothing would come from rushing. _What could I do that would help me escape?_

An idea came to him that sounded natural and he closed his eyes, knowing what to do."

"I want you to concentrate your magic and send it all to me, if that sounds possible. Maybe if I have more power I can accomplish escaping from here," Luigi said.

"All right, we'll give it a try. Hold still now," the Ancient said and Luigi could feel a power rising in the air. He breathed in and out, calming every aspect of himself. The plumber heard the spirit murmur words and felt the touch of cool heat enter him. He breathed in and exhaled out, focusing on escaping. In his mind a picture rose of him slipping between the darkness and entering the light once again.

A tingle coursed through him and the sensation of his conscious beginning to blacken entered his senses. He never wavered from his focus and as the heat wrapped around him he knew his plan had worked. He could sense the Ancient stand back and look amazed.

"Thank you, friend," Luigi whispered as he felt everything begin to rush all around him. He felt conscious of a smile on his face even when his mind faded.

* * *

Luigi opened his eyes to find the bright sunlight stream into his vision. He gazed about to see the environment of the Wastelands around him.

"I knew the plan would work," he said, feeling pleased again.

A groan sounded on Luigi's right and he looked to see Sonic sit up, a groggy expression on his face.

"What happened?" the hedgehog asked, blinking his eyes.

Luigi saw the other Brawlers stand from the ground, confused. Their eyes flitted about as they took in the sunlight.

"I feel like I've fallen asleep for years," Fox said as he heaved himself to his feet. "What happened to all of us?"

Luigi had to hold back his amusement. He wouldn't tell the Brawlers that he had saved them from peril. He knew he'd have a hard time convincing them. Instead he decided to let them figure it out on their own.

Yoshi nudged Luigi's side, giving the plumber a smile. As Luigi looked into the dinosaur's eyes he knew Yoshi understood what happened. He knew Luigi had saved all of them.

"Hey Yoshi," Luigi said, giving Yoshi an affectionate pat. The dinosaur spluttered and lowered himself to the ground, allowing Luigi to climb on his back. The plumber sighed as he settled, knowing he still had crippled legs.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is that we look fine," Falco said, the usual authoritative tone in his voice. "Although I have this strange feeling that something did affect us."

Everyone looked to see the broken spire, a crumble of boulders and rocks on the mud. The clouds had parted, letting sunshine filter on the Brawlers' heads.

"Hey, where's Wolf? Did he escape again?" Ness asked and everyone, except for Luigi, shrugged.

"Better if he stays out of our way," Marth said. "We don't need him trying to kill another one of us." He looked at Wario's body, inert, on the ground. Soon the others remembered Wario's sacrifice and they headed over to him.

"We have to give him a proper burial," Luigi said and everyone nodded, Pikachu, Olimar, and Mr. Game and Watch helping each other dig a hole. The plumber headed over to Wario and felt a sad smile cross his face at seeing his friend lay, dead.

"May you rest in peace wherever you are, Wario. We feel indebted to you for what you've done for us," he said and he felt a warm breeze rustle his hair.

Once Samus, Marth, Lucas, Ness, and Falco helped carry Wario and place him in the hole Luigi closed his eyes and stood for a moment in silence. The others did the same once Pikachu and Olimar covered Wario's body.

"We thank you for all you've done," Samus said. "We're sorry for doubting you and not trusting you enough."

"Agreed," Fox said. "You helped us a lot when we seemed at a loss. Thank you, Wario."

At these words Luigi could feel the atmosphere grow light. He opened his eyes and he saw the faint outline of Wario's spirit, rising to the heavens above, free.

The Brawlers lingered, then turned to see the Floating Island, awaiting them. Without a word they began to walk, determination filling them. They came so close now to facing the Hands. They couldn't stop. Not for anything.

"We should reach the lethargic border in any minute now," Fox said once the sun started to set. "We should set up camp for the night and have dinner."  
The Brawlers did just that, settling down and opening the supply sack, taking out the somewhat mushy apples and the water canteens.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of just apples and nuts all the time," Sonic said, gulping down water from his canteen. "Can't we jut search for something else next time we replenish supplies."

"Then you can go by yourself and search for food next time." Falco glared at Sonic. "I'm sure you know that we feel tired of eating the same thing as well. No use complaining about it. It's all that's around this place."

At the avian's reproach Sonic fell into silence, breaking eye contact. Fox sighed and sent his comrade a warning look, which Falco ignored.

Luigi ate the last of his apple and put the core near the growing waste pile. Yoshi gave a yawn, already exhausted.

"I think Yoshi has the right idea. Why don't we bed down for the night?" Marth said and everyone nodded. No one wanted a fight to break out due to temper flares.

The sun continued to sink, the lower half of the solar body touching the horizon, when the Brawlers closed their eyes. Luigi found that he couldn't sleep, his mind buzzing with thoughts.

_Mario, when we defeat the Hands, I'll come back for you, I promise. I won't die on you and I hope you won't die on me either. _He gazed at the sleepy Brawlers and found that they haven't chosen a member for the night watch. _I guess I'll have to do, _Luigi thought, a mirthful smile on his face.

As the night wore on he became lost in thought, however he still kept his focus on watching over the others. He knew their journey came close to ending. It startled him to realize how attached he had grown to this rag-tag group of survivors. He fit in with them and he never realized until now. Even if they didn't refer to him in conversation or spoke to him on some days they still regarded him as a part of them.

A soft sound coursed through the breeze and Luigi looked to see a white shape descend and come closer to him. He recognized the spirit and a smile grew on his face.

"Hey Luigi. So I guess your plan worked," the Ancient spirit said.

"It had to. I wouldn't want to perish in there along with everyone else." He gave the spirit a look of confusion. "How did you get out of the Banished World?"

"I don't know. While I conjured my power to release you from the void I felt something come over me, something like peace. It felt natural and I guess it helped me escape with you." The Ancient sounded bemused itself.

"So what will you do now? Ascend?" Luigi felt saddened then as he said this. He considered the helpful spirit as a friend.

"Yes. I could wander the Earth alongside you, but I feel you wouldn't want me to tag along. I can tell you have something to do."

"I do," Luigi said. "My friends and I have to get rid of these beings who call themselves Master Hand and Crazy Hand. They have ruled over us for too long and we just feel tired of death and destruction. We want change."

"That's commendable," the spirit said, sounding impressed. "I wish you all the luck and I know you'll succeed no matter what you do, Luigi." Its body began to waver and Luigi knew his friend would soon depart for the heavens.

"Do you have to leave so soon? Why not stay and chat some more?"

"I would like to, but I feel a calling inside me that I can't ignore anymore. All these sights and sounds just overwhelm me. You misunderstand that I've been in the Banished World for, goodness knows how long. Seeing all this makes such painful and good memories come back to me."

"Then I'll let you go. Thank you for all that you've done for me. I don't know if I'll ever get to repay you," Luigi said.

"Don't worry about it. You helped me escape from a place of permanent peril. I think you've already repaid me." The spirit looked up to the starry sky, a remorseful expression on its face. "You won't forget me, right?"

"Never would I forget a friend, no matter the circumstance."

"Likewise."

"Goodbye, my friend. I hope the heavens receive you and give you the rest and peace you need." Luigi blinked back a welling a tears in his vision.

"Thank you, Luigi, for all you've done for me. May you achieve the freedom you desire, always." The spirit inclined its head in a nod, then its form began to rise, renewed energy making it ripple.

Luigi watched the Ancient rise to the sky, feeling his soul jump with joy and relief. His sadness abated and his mouth quirked into a smile. The plumber continued to look up long after the moon had set and the morning sun flickered its rays in the corners of his vision.

Once Luigi heard Yoshi stir and the other Brawlers move did he look to see them rub their eyes and sit.

"Oh geez! We forgot to set someone for the night watch last night!" Sonic said as he turned to Fox and Falco.

"Don't worry Sonic. I volunteered to watch over us. I couldn't sleep anyway," Luigi said and everyone looked at him, startled.

"Well as long as someone did it. At least that's better than no one," Samus said, stretching. "Now let's get going here. Let's eat and be on our way."

"Yes." Falco stalked over to the supply bag and handed the water and nuts to the others. As they ate they made small talk to pass the time.

"We're very close to the Floating Island now. This might be our last day we get to see one another," Marth said.

"Oh don't be so pessimistic," Lucas said. "I know we can defeat the Hands if we've survived for this long, always on the run."

"Remember the Hands overpower us, even if we have larger numbers," Fox said. "Luck will have to be on our side when we face them."

"We tried to beat them in the beginning, right?" Lucas asked. "I think we came close."

"Close?" Falco raised a brow. "They destroyed us without a care or any trouble. Where were you when we faced them?"

"I was there, Falco. I know they defeated us, but I feel if we lasted for a little longer in the battle then we would have found a weakness of some sort."

"Who knows? Maybe there's a weakness in the Hands that we haven't seen since the last battle four years ago," Ness said.

Luigi agreed, nodding. He understood the apprehensiveness of the others. He knew they feared certain defeat. They didn't want to fail this time and have the Hands kills them once and for all. They wanted to come out victorious.

Once they gathered up their belongings the group started to walk, keeping their gazes around each other.

"The lethargic border comes soon, everyone. Be on your guard in case you start feeling exhausted," Falco said, shooting a stern look at the others.

"Got it," Sonic said.

Luigi stared ahead in the sky, the Floating Island coming closer and closer. He knew that there, on that mass, the Hands awaited the others. The battle for survival and freedom had already begun. The group had passed all the other tests and now their final destiny came upon them. Luigi knew that death and determination would strike and he knew they would last long after the battle ended.


	21. The Beginning

Smash Wars

**Disclaimer: I think you can fill in what I would say here.**

Chapter Twenty-one: The Beginning

* * *

Luigi could feel the uncertainty grow in the air around the group the longer they traveled. They expected the boundary to hit them in any moment. The plumber thought about the Brawlers who had died, not able to reach this point. All the deaths and sadness. This world was full of it.

In his new enlightenment Luigi never ceased to think about his brother, Peach, and Snake. They had become engraved in his concerns. He hoped nothing had become of them while the survivors had traveled. He wanted them to live.

Fox's hackles rose as he took another step. Falco swung his head to look at his comrade. A look passed between them and the fox nodded.

"We've reached the lethargic boundary, everyone," Falco said. "Stay on your guard in case something happens to one of us."

"I'm feeling queasy already," Sonic said, "and I'm not even near the boundary." His eyes widened as he walked further and then he groaned.

"I see what you two meant by feeling lethargic and sluggish. I feel like something placed a heavy weight on me," Marth said.

Falco nodded.

"Keep close together if someone feels too sick to continue," Fox said, giving Sonic a look.

"I'm okay, really," the hedgehog said. "I won't drop out on you guys or anything."

Luigi didn't feel affected by the boundary at all. No triumph came to him at this observation. Yoshi didn't appear affected either and amusement shone in the dinosaur's eyes at everyone's expressions.

"So how will we get past this?" Samus asked, her steps beginning to look laggard. Falco's eyes gleamed.

"We'll get past it with the Great Fox."

"That's the ship you told Wario about, right?" Ness asked and Fox nodded.

"Yes. Our airship has a double-duty steel exterior which deflects most missiles and obstacles. I know it'll help us get to the Floating Island without a problem."

"I'm surprised Wolf hasn't tried to ambush us yet. We're vulnerable now," Samus said, rubbing her temples. "Although he might get affected by this boundary as well."

"Perhaps he's sticking well away until we're in the clear and away from this lethargic boundary."

"Look ahead, everyone. What do you see?" Falco asked, his voice gruff.

The group looked to see something that made their hearts leap. The ocean.

"Hey, check that out, guys! We made it to the ocean. Now all we have to do is just get to the Floating Island," Lucas said, his eyes gleaming.

The others looked to see the island, closer than ever, waiting for their arrival. A white light seemed to pulse from it if they glanced at it long enough. They could hear the lapping of the ocean's waves become louder and louder the further they walked.

"I can't take this anymore," Marth said, groaning. "My head's pounding."

"We just have a bit more to walk and then it will all end," Fox said. "Just hold on and don't stop walking, all right?"

As the Brawlers tried to ward off the exhaustion taking over them they felt the presence of something watching them. In the corner of Luigi's eye he could see a few white shapes, their forms wavering. He felt no unease at this observation, rather he felt intrigued.

Luigi wondered where the Five Gods of Power went after they sent the others' souls to the Banished World. Could they watch the group make their way to the Floating Island, enraged at how they could have escaped permanent death? Or have they traveled to another place to exact their tyranny on another civilization, intending to repeat history?

These thoughts and more coursed through Luigi's head as the ocean drew closer and closer. He patted Yoshi's back and saw the dinosaur smile, making a similar smile appear on Luigi's face.

"All right, guys. Stay close. I'm going to summon the Great Fox. Try to hold out for a bit longer," Falco said. He reached into his pocket and took out a small walkie-talkie-looking object. He spoke into it and began to tap his foot, waiting.

The group waited in tense anticipation, their eyes glazed somewhat from nausea and fatigue. All of them could agree without speaking that this boundary sure tested their abilities to keep moving. Who knew where it came from or what created it?

A low roar sounded and everyone flinched, looking into the sky to see a gray object coming closer to them: the Great Fox. The airship soon landed and Fox gestured to hurry to get on deck. No one hesitated in this order as they dashed to the Great Fox, desperate to escape the boundary.

Once the door opened the Brawlers piled into the airship, feeling relief. Their aliments disappeared, almost as if they never stumbled upon the lethargic boundary. The air inside the ship felt cool and their eyes scanned over every object in sight. The door closed, shutting out the surroundings of the Wastelands.

Various furniture of many sizes occupied a few corners of the room. Three doorways spiraled off into an illuminated hallways, leading to even more rooms. Bright fluorescent bulbs shone on the Brawlers as they moseyed around, taking in the sights. Marth sat on one of the couches with a grunt, relieved to take a break. Lucas, Ness, and Sonic followed suit, wiping the last bits of sweat from their faces.

Fox and Falco breathed deep, an ease settling over them. They looked comfortable and the gruffness seemed to drain away from them.

A green toad came over to the two Starfox comrades, a wide grin on its face. Its eyes sparkled.

"Boy, do I feel happy to see you guys again," the toad said. "After our contact severed I felt so worried for you both."

"Always the worrier, Slippy. Do you really think something will come get us without a fight?" Falco asked with a roll of his eyes. "Plus we have protection with the rest of us over there. How could anything best us?"

"Hm." Slippy turned to look at the Brawlers, his gaze thoughtful. "So these people used to live in the Brawl Mansion with you, Fox?"

"Yes. Then the Destruction happened and scattered us. The people you see here today are the remaining survivors." Fox nodded his head.

"Gosh!" The toad gasped. "What killed the others off? Weren't there about thirty of you?"

"Thirty-five." Falco turned to look at Slippy.

"Wow, that's terrible." Slippy's happy expression dimmed. "So what happened? Why have just a few of you survived and not all of them?"

"Come, we'll explain it to you in the other room." Fox beckoned his friend and the three of them left the room, Falco beginning to explain the events that transpired four years ago.

Luigi guided Yoshi to a spare couch on the other side of the room where he slipped off the dinosaur and sat, sighing. Yoshi thumped his feet and hummed, standing near Luigi, looking about him.

The airship looked nice inside, Luigi had to admit. It appeared more like a living quarter instead of the usual interior of a military vessel. The atmosphere felt calm to the plumber and he stretched, feeling pleased. The others had settled in the room, chatting about generic topics.

Once Fox, Falco, and Slippy returned the toad looked pained and grim.

"Everyone, the toad by my side is called Slippy, okay? No he doesn't have an issue with slipping everywhere," Falco said, pointing to Slippy.

"Hey!" Slippy whirled to face the avian Starfox member. "Don't make me the laughing-stock of the group, birdbrain."

"All right guys, let's not argue now. We have things to discuss and do." Fox huffed and annoyance spread on his face. He turned to the Brawlers. "Get comfortable and just relax. You don't have to worry anymore about things chasing you."

"Thank God," Sonic said, letting loose a dramatic sigh. "We can rest easy now."

"So Slippy. Since Falco and I am here do you want us to take over commanding the ship?" Fox asked.

"Your decision. I mean I did want to get to know your friends anyway," Slippy said. "I guess it works out then, right?"

"Fine. We'll be in the Control room if you need us, Slip, okay?" Fox and Falco began to walk out of the room, heading through a long hallway.

The toad looked at the faces watching him, cleared his throat, and said, "Well Fox and Falco told me about what happened to the others. How did you guys survive for so long with those strange Hands chasing you?"

"We don't even know why or how we survived for so long. We just moved from place to place and hoped for the best," Samus said. "A few of us were unlucky and the Hands killed them."

"Pit, another Brawler like us, actually escorted us to Fox, Falco, and Pikachu about a week ago or so," Marth said. "However he didn't make it here with us."

"I know. Fox told me about him. Poor guy." Slippy frowned. "So you guys want to beat those Hand things?"

"Yeah. Master and Crazy Hand hunted us down for years because they want to create a new world where they rule," Luigi said and the others looked at him.

"Sounds like something an old adversary of Fox's, Falco's, and mine would want. How do you think you'll kill the Hands?"

"I guess with our brawn and our luck," Sonic said. "I mean the Hands killed the people who could have had a chance against them so we would have no hope of destroying them if we ever got the inspiration to rise against them. We just have to try."

"I have the feeling you guys will pull through." Slippy nodded his head. "You came so far anyway."

Luigi felt the sensation of the aircraft lift and the muffled sound of rushing air entered his ears. He knew the Great Fox now took them to the Floating Island.

"Fox and Falco also told me about how you guys haven't had a decent meal other than nuts and apples for years. I'm going to tell the chefs to make up a good meal for you guys," Slippy said and at this everyone's eyes brightened.

"That would be awesome, Slippy!" Sonic said, leaping from his seat. "We can eat like normal people again!"

The others murmured agreement, smiles on their faces. Yoshi licked his lips and spluttered.

"I'll go do that now. Stay here and I'll call you into the Cafe in a few minutes." The toad left the Brawlers and they resumed their conversations. A happy atmosphere settled over them and the prospect of a filling meal uplifted them more.

Once Slippy returned the group followed behind him, excited and impatient for sustenance.

"You really have a Cafe in this airship?" Lucas asked and the toad nodded as he escorted the group through a hallway.

"Yeah. After the Aparoid War ended about six years ago a few guards mentioned that the Great Fox, while it is a hub of activity for Arwings and other manufactured weapons, should have a hub for eating as well. They suggested an eatery so the Great Fox could host food for anyone while they flew in it. My father agreed and he decided to help build what became our main source of a food supply on the Great Fox without having to resort to returning to Corneria to have a meal."

"Pretty neat," Ness said, an impressed look on his face. "Now you guys don't have to worry about going hungry in case you're on a mission."

"Exactly," Slippy said. "We wanted a level of comfort and it seems we have it."

Slippy led the group through another hallway before a large cafeteria-style room came to everyone's view. Fake plants lined the walls and pictures and paintings of good food and friendships drew the Brawlers' eyes. The room, a pleasing shade of gray and white, and the floor, classic black and white tiles, made the room seem inviting. Already six other people sat around various tables, biting into food. The smells in the room made the group breathe in deep. Never had something affected them as the smell of food did now.

"I set aside a large table for you guys. Your food should come out in a few minutes," Slippy said. "I'll keep you guys company if you want until the waiters bring out drinks and the like."

Everyone settled into the chairs, taking in the sights and accustoming to the goings on. Luigi dismounted off Yoshi again to sit in a chair. The dinosaur stood right by Luigi, not moving, as if guarding him from any potential danger.

Once a vixen waitress brought out two trays with personal salads, chicken sandwiches, two quart-sized pitchers of water, twelve glasses, and a side of french fries, everyone sat up and waited, fidgeting in their seats.

"My Slippy, you have a whole crowd here," the vixen said as she set the tray down and smiled. "Dig in everyone."

No one waited to hear her twice. They took their glasses, poured the water, bit into their sandwiches and tried to savor every bite.

"This tastes like heaven," Sonic said, making the others chuckle. "I'm serious! If you don't hurry up and take that last sandwich I might just eat it."

"Stealing food won't happen with me here," Samus said, taking the sandwich and biting into it. "Now you can't have it."

"The salad is very good too," Marth said. "It has the right amount of dressing on it."

"I think we can all agree that the food's good," Slippy said with some amusement.

Luigi bit into his sandwich, the taste bringing a smile to his face. He remembered one other time where a sandwich tasted this good. Five years ago he and Mario had no other jobs to do for the rest of the day so they headed to a diner and ordered a few sandwiches to hold them over until dinner. Mario ended up ordering two more sandwiches, gorging himself. Later he had a date with Peach at a famous Italian restaurant in Toad Town and he couldn't eat anything more than a small bowl of spaghetti. The princess forgave Mario and didn't mind his overeating beforehand.

"When do you think we'll reach the Floating Island?" Samus asked, wiping her mouth as she finished her salad.

"I'd say in about twenty minutes." Slippy looked at her.

"Well that gives us some time to digest, y'know?" Sonic said, patting his belly. "I've never eaten so much since the Destruction happened."

"Neither have we," Marth said, chuckling. "I think it's safe to say we could just die happy now that we ate a decent meal."

The others shared in the laugh, handing the vixen waitress the empty plates and bowls. She took them with a nod and a smile, heading back to the kitchen.

"What about Fox and Falco? Won't they get something to eat as well?" Luigi asked once the table stood clean. Slippy shrugged.

"Right now they're flying the Great Fox to the island so they might eat once we land. I should have asked the chefs to make something on the side for them so I could bring it to the Control room for them, but the thought just slipped my mind."

The group laughed and Slippy gazed at them, confused. No one cared to elaborate on the secret joke.

Conversations dwindled as everyone settled down and relaxed, digesting. They knew their lives could end in the next hour. The Brawlers wanted their last hours to be not of worries and tension, but of good times and good food. They chatted about unimportant matters and any kind of news they forgot to mention. Luigi joined in when he wanted, but he felt satisfied with daydreaming and letting calm take over him. He had the feeling something would change their lives forever when they reached the island.

The group headed back to the first room they stayed in and relaxed on the couches, Lucas and Sonic taking a nap, Marth sharpening his Falchion, and Samus loading her Paralyzer. Slippy headed to the Control room to check on Falco and Fox. He promised to return, but no one worried if he didn't. They felt fuller than they had in years and nothing, not even their upcoming fight with the Hands, soured the mood.

Luigi decided he would take a nap as well and as he lay on the couch he felt Yoshi settle next to him, emitting a happy hum. The plumber smiled, happy for the dinosaur's company. He knew his true friend, the one person who would always stick by him, would never leave him. Not even in death.

A sharp sound startled everyone from their reverie and Luigi blinked one eye open and listened. The sharp sound continued, then Falco's voice sounded from an intercom.

"We should reach the Floating Island in a few minutes. Get yourselves ready and wait by the door. Fox and I will join you when we land the Great Fox."

Slippy came into the room and looked at everyone.

"Well, good luck you guys. Stay strong, all right? Like I said before I know you'll pull through with this fight. Plus you have Fox and Falco on your side. How could you lose?"

Everyone chuckled and stood, Luigi stretching and settling on Yoshi's back. The ship began to turn and a small sound indicated that it landed. The group went for the door, which Slippy opened with a smile. Fox and Falco soon came into the room and headed to Slippy. Fox gave the toad a pat.

"Thanks for helping us, Slippy. We couldn't have gotten to the island without you."

"Anything for a friend, Fox," Slippy said, then he turned to Falco. "You too Falco."

"Oh sure. Let's forget about me, right? The one person you both can't live without," the avian said, huffing. Fox chuckled and steered Falco out the door, beckoning for everyone to follow.

"Slippy, wait for us here. If we survive this fight we'll need to use the Great Fox again," Fox said and Slippy nodded.

"Will do, Fox. You can count on me." The toad nodded and once the last Brawler left the Great Fox he closed the door.

"Here we are, guys. Our final destination. Let's show those Hands how we really fight!" Sonic said and everyone nodded.

Luigi gazed around and noticed a white light emanating off a small white sphere in the distance. He urged Yoshi closer, curious and unafraid.

"Come on everyone. Let's go already," Luigi said and the others followed, Falco and Fox taking the lead with him. Something began to build in Luigi the closer they came to the white sphere.

A crazed laugh sounded and everyone flinched as a massive amount of pain ricocheted in their heads. The white light began to grow and soon the very color became the essence of the Brawlers' vision.

Once the light faded the group found themselves standing on a precipice above a raging ocean. Thunder boomed overhead and two white shapes appeared. Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Welcome, Brawlers," Master Hand, his voice sounding like silk. "We've watched your progress with great interest, my brother and I. How could such fallacies stand everything we've thrown at them?"

_Your road ends here! _Crazy Hand said, fingers twitching. _You may have survived my destruction of the Spire of Ancients, but you won't survive this fight. _The white hand laughed, its body wavering.

"How could you twelve think to even stand a chance against us? Defeating King Dedede, Wolf, and Wario and even making it to the Floating Island?" Master Hand's voice mellowed and became softer and a touch manipulative. Luigi looked to see Ness, Marth, Samus, Olimar, Pikachu, and Lucas stare at the Hands, their eyes fixed, their breathing slow.

"We have power, Master Hand!" Sonic said, his eyes blazing. "You think we're weak, but we aren't! If we got here without grave problems or any deaths we should win this fight too!"

"Oh Sonic. So brave, intrepid, and confident," Master Hand said. "You've never changed. None of you have." Then the Hand seemed to pause as he turned to Luigi and Yoshi. "Hm, how interesting. These two seem different."

_Enough talk, brother! Let's kill them now and start our plan!_ Crazy Hand said, sounding impatient, almost whiny.

"Patience. We have time for that. Let's just make things more interesting," Master Hand said, his voice cool now. He looked at the Brawlers as an ocean wave crashed against the precipice. "Did you think you could stand a chance even now with Ike, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, and Ganondorf dead?"

"I know we can," Sonic said, not affected by Master Hand's words. "We'll prove it to you and Crazy Hand right here and now!"

"Did you think you'd still stand a chance even with Zelda, Diddy Kong, Kirby, Lucario, and the rest of them dead as well?" The Hand's voice flattened.

Shock dawned on the Brawlers.

"You mean...everyone else died as well?" Samus asked, her eyes wide.

_Zelda, Diddy Kong, Ice Climbers, Lucario, Kirby, Toon Link, Pokémon Trainer, Bowser, and Jigglypuff died. You will join them soon enough, darlings! _Crazy Hand said.

"So you killed them as well." Marth unsheathed his sword, rage in his eyes. "How twisted have you become?"

"Everything you Brawlers have believed and have seen until now was just an illusion," Master Hand said and everyone flinched, disbelief in their expressions.

"No way!" Sonic said. "Reality's reality. Don't try to mess with our heads!"

_Fools! Master Hand and I have messed with your heads since the beginning of the Destruction. Everything you accomplished and traveled through? We made it just to divert your path and make you suffer._

"My brother and I have created your world and everything in it. We can also create your demise in a world which there's no way you can win. That's why your journey to find us had brought you naught but your own downfall." Master Hand's voice sounded velvety smooth.

"The Wastelands, the jungle, the Banished World, the Five Gods of Power, all of those were just created to stall us and they weren't real?" Luigi asked.

"Yes. You and your friends have traveled through a loophole and have returned back to the past with your present selves. The time when you tried to destroy us the first time." Master Hand's index finger twitched. "You failed that time even with the others alive. What can you expect to prove this time without the power players?"

Master Hand and Crazy Hand laughed, their voices mingling and sounding in sync. A dark light began to swirl around the beings, their fingers splaying.

Luigi felt his legs twitch and he prepared a fireball, the green light imbuing in his hand. His teeth gritted and he sat higher on Yoshi's back, readying for a fight. The others prepared their weapons and their selves for battle.

"Let's show you the err of your beliefs and spirits," Master Hand said, a white and blue light surrounding his ring finger. With a roar he unleashed the attack, Marth, Samus, Pikachu, Mr. Game and Watch, and Falco leaping out-of-the-way.

The clouds boomed, lightning flashing in the distance. The ocean waves, incensed like a tiger in a crate, slammed in a relentless spawn against the precipice.

Luigi fired his attack and watched it sail towards Crazy Hand, who cackled and disappeared.

Luigi closed his eyes and opened his inner eyes, seeing Crazy Hand float over to Ness. The plumber urged Yoshi to the psychic boy and Yoshi grabbed Ness in his mouth before a bolt of electricity struck him. Luigi could hear the frustrated growl of Crazy Hand at the diverted attack and he had to smirk.

Master Hand drew himself upward and slammed down to the ground palm first. The shockwaves from the attack spiraled out, catching most of the Brawlers off guard. Samus, Marth, Lucas, Yoshi, and Luigi dodged it, rushing at the Hands.

Ness leaped from Yoshi's mouth and unleashed a psychic attack, the green energy slamming into Master Hand.

Master Hand shook it off and pointed at him, Ness yelping as an explosion engulfed him. Samus fired a shot from her gun while Lucas focused on trying to slow the Hand with an ice attack. Nothing seemed to work or affect Master Hand as he slapped the Brawlers away with a chuckle.

Crazy Hand appeared behind Sonic and grabbed him, squeezing tight. The hedgehog tried to escape, but the Hand's grip proved too strong.

Luigi whirled around and launched a fireball at the Hand before he could crush Sonic. Crazy Hand flinched as the flames hit him. He dropped Sonic, who groaned, rolling on the ground, holding his head.

_So it appears as though one of you can put up a fight against us after all. A person I would have never expected to have survived for as long as a few moments._ Crazy Hand screeched and rushed at Luigi, a dark sphere growing around him. Yoshi sidestepped and Luigi fired another fireball, which missed, the Hand cackling and disappearing.

"How can we fight them? Master Hand and Crazy Hand seem to come at us from everywhere!" Marth said as he leaped into the air to slice at Master Hand. His attack missed and Master Hand unleashed a strange purple energy, sending it to the Altean prince, knocking him to the ground.

Yoshi conjured three eggs and shot them at Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who had just reappeared. His projectiles missed and the Hands came together, a clap sound ripping into everyone's ears. Luigi gritted his teeth as pain settled in him, however the clap floored rest of the Brawlers, their faces scrunched from pain.

Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Olimar, and Mr. Game and Watch gathered together and tried to shoot a few projectiles at the Hands. It proved futile. Master Hand absorbed them into himself and Crazy Hand dodged them all together.

_No more playing around, brother, _Crazy Hand said. _They're trying my patience now._

"I agree," Master Hand said. "They have dodged our attacks for too long."

"Just try to kill us," Marth said, breathing quicker after sidestepping Crazy Hand's attack.

"A pleasing invite. I think I shall take it," Master Hand said with a chuckle. "Unleash our contained power, brother."

"Obliged." Crazy Hand let loose a maniacal laugh and a flash of darkness entered everyone's vision.

The Hands appeared to grow in size to Luigi, or did he and the others shrink? Luigi didn't hesitate in shooting another fireball along with an egg from Yoshi. The projectiles hit the Hands, but they seemed to shrug off any indication the projectiles hit them.

"Who shall die first, brother?" Master Hand said. Crazy Hand gazed about, then his index finger flickered. A strange weight fell on everyone, making them feel heavy and fatigued. Luigi even felt some of the brunt of the attack.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand came together and surged at the group of survivors. Luigi and Yoshi rolled to the side and watched the Hands pierce right through Pikachu. The electric mouse squeaked as the Hands tore through his body, ending his life. The Pokémon fell to the ground, blood seeping from him, his body motionless.

"Oh God, Pikachu!" Samus gaped, horrified. No one spoke, their eyes drawn to Pikachu's listless body.

"Just like that..." Falco said under his breath, his eyes widened. No longer did confidence come from him. Now doubt spread its inky fingers across his expression.

Luigi felt as shocked as the others. However his shock evaporated into anger. Another life had perished. Another person he could have saved. Luigi growled and Yoshi began to dash at the Hands, enraged as well.

The Hands disappeared just as the wind started to whip. Lightning crackled and struck the battlefield. Ness, Lucas, Olimar, and Sonic couldn't dodge this attack and they crumpled to the ground, paralyzed.

"Don't stop fighting! Come on!" Luigi said, trying to rally up confidence in his friends. A whoosh sounded and Luigi ducked just in time to see Master Hand and Crazy Hand rush overhead, slicing through Mr. Game and Watch this time.

Two Brawlers had died in a matter of minutes. Luigi's teeth ground together and fury rumbled through him. The others began to recover from their paralysis and their shock, a desperation to survive taking over them. Samus, Marth, Sonic, and Ness joined together in one group, attempting to attack the Hands in a relentless wave. Nothing seemed to affect the Hands as they attacked the Brawlers in return, smug and confident. Luigi knew something had to inspire them to fight for their freedom and for their own hearts instead of just for survival. He just didn't know what.

* * *

The fight lasted. Luigi could feel more and more rage build in him as he watched the Hands overpower and mock the others. At times Luigi or another Brawler succeeding in landing an attack on the Hands. Otherwise the beings appeared and disappeared from view, catching some off guard. The lightning and the ocean's rage augmented the more time passed.

Two more Brawlers died. Samus and Fox. Crazy Hand and Master Hand had imbued a strange force-field around them that sucked their life away until their skin turned gray like a stone. No one could save them. The boundary harmed anyone who came too close. Their dying screams had made the battlefield become like a slaughterhouse. Blood soon coated the ground and the ocean's waves didn't help the slippery ground.

Luigi could see Marth, Sonic, Ness, and Olimar grow tired. The deaths of the four Brawlers had affected them, hampering their fighting. Nothing they did could change the tide of the battle.

However Luigi didn't lose hope in the dire situation. He knew a weakness existed in the Hands. Something they didn't have that the Brawlers could take advantage of and win. He continued to fight, feeling his spirit blazing and his heart racing.

_Give up, you miscreants! You just keep coming back for more like an enraged wasp! _Crazy Hand cackled. _Soon all of you will taste the dirt you stand on and you will perish!_

"We may look tired, but we won't give up without a fight!" Luigi said and Yoshi nodded, ready to launch an egg at the crazed hand.

"Such spirit in your words, Luigi. Such conviction. Tell me, why don't your friends feel the same way?" Master Hand asked, preparing another attack.

"They may not say it or show it, but I know they agree with me."

"Very interesting," Master Hand said, chuckling. "I see your spirit has grown since I last saw you. The sniveling coward that you were. You would run for your life if anything even threatened your safety. However I see that's not the case anymore. You as a cripple, depend on Yoshi to survive."

Luigi didn't let the words affect him. He just shrugged. "I find bravery a better virtue than cowardice. If I can say that I lived to try to change others' lives and I did so without fear then I know I lived a good life."

_A short life, he means,_ Crazy Hand said, chortling. _Let's try to break this life up even more, shall we, brother?_

Luigi dodged the dark screaming magic Master Hand conjured and fired at him, knowing the sound too well.

Marth and Lucas managed to land a few hits on the Hands before Crazy Hand slammed the two Brawlers to the ground. Lucas rolled away, but Marth hesitated too long, holding his chest and groaning. A few broken ribs.

Luigi watched as Crazy Hand's fingers twitched and an explosion erupted into the air. Five Brawlers had died in less than an hour.

"Marth!" Sonic said, angered. "You cowards!" The hedgehog raced at the Hands, intent on revenge. They laughed and readied another attack, unperturbed.

"No!" Luigi said and Yoshi stuck his tongue out, grasping Sonic and saving him just before the Hands could kill him. Two explosions rocked the earth where Sonic had just stood. The magnitude of the quakes caused Olimar to fall over, sliding off the precipice into the ocean. Not missing a beat Crazy Hand drew upright and four forks of lightning struck the ocean, turning it into an electric force-field of death.

Yoshi tried to save Olimar as well after spitting out Sonic. Once his tongue touched the water a small surge of electricity went through him. Yoshi yelped and whimpered, a small sizzle sounding as he withdrew his tongue back into his mouth.

_A new life for every death._ Lucario's words entered Luigi's head at that moment and his frown deepened. Six Brawlers had died.

"Just half of you still have the gall to live," Master Hand said. "I have never seen such a thing before."

_Soon brother. Soon our future shall come true and we will have a world for our own. With new Brawlers who follow our exact orders, _Crazy Hand said, his voice screechy.

"Yes." Master Hand sounded pleased, letting his brother's words sink in linger.

No one spoke. They focused on fighting. Nothing mattered more now to the Brawlers than winning this fight, and coming out alive.

Falco harbored a dark look that lingered since Fox died. No mercy or reprieve existed in him as he fought for his life and for the spirit of his murdered friends. Over the week the group traveled together they had grown close and to watch even one or six of them perish in one sitting affected them.

Luigi and Yoshi fought together like a bionic, a combined force of power and heart. They didn't tire, nor did the feelings of doubt or defeat cloud them. Rage from death fueled them. Strength from their spirits empowered them. The life the both of them would live after the battle filled their thoughts, forming their resolve. Both friends had come through a great many dangers since they started out, unsure and unaware of their true spirits. Just two weeks had passed since Luigi and Yoshi left the billowy tent with the others, set out on surviving.

Their hearts aflame the two friends fought with all their power, intending on winning the fight or dying with the notion that they tried.

Thunder rumbled and Luigi sent two fireballs sailing to an invisible Crazy Hand, making the white hand growl and reappear. The plumber found that the Hands didn't fight as one unit unless they targeted one Brawler and killed him. They fought with different tactics and skills, never resorting to one to get the job done. Master Hand seemed to be the more dangerous foe in this fight while Crazy Hand posed as an annoyance to trip up the others. Perhaps if the remaining Brawlers could restrain Crazy Hand in some way they could overpower Master Hand without a problem...

Luigi flinched as he saw Sonic rush through the air, a blue spinning vortex, screaming towards Master Hand. The hedgehog's attack missed as the Hand swerved. Before Sonic could face his fate in the electrified ocean Yoshi saved him once again.

"You Brawlers have survived long enough. What willpower possesses you to keep fighting until you die? You will never have freedom, not even in death." Master Hand sounded haughty.

"Who says you control what freedoms we have when we die?" Sonic asked after Yoshi released him from his mouth. His eyebrow quirked in contempt. "Once any of us dies our spirits can ascend to Heaven and we won't have to deal with your tampering."

"Wrong. I have cursed each of your souls to the Banished World, a void where none escape." Here the Hand turned to Luigi. "No one."

"The Banished World?" Sonic looked at Luigi in question.

"When Crazy Hand destroyed the Spire of Ancients he released the Five Gods of Power from their eternal sleep. They cursed all of our souls to the Banished World, a place where the dark matter dissolves and absorbs the energy of pure and dark spirits," Luigi said as they dodged a fireball from Crazy Hand.

"So nothing can escape there. That's a harsh way to end your life," Sonic said, surprised. "Man, now Fox, Olimar, Samus, Pikachu, and Mr. Game and Watch have to live in that place for eternity..."

Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Ness, Lucas, and Falco continued to fight, trying to turn the battle to their favor. The Hands seemed unstoppable and inexhaustible no matter how much time passed while the battle continued. Their attacks changed in drastic measures and intensities. The Brawlers sometimes had to rely on Luigi's dictation in order to find the Hands and seek them out from their invisibility. Other times the group had to work together to avoid attacks.

Luigi felt a blaze run through him, enriching his emotions and spurring him to fight harder. His body felt alive as he dodged attacks, shot some of his own, and helped the others discern where the Hands went.

Sonic gasped without warning, crumpling to the ground. His body began to glow a dark-red color and the sounds of Master Hand's laughter added a chill to the air. The others stopped and watched as Sonic began to writhe, his eyes wide. He screamed once, a wet crack sounding from within his body, and fell still.

"Ah, his spirit. It fills me with such power!" Master Hand sounded crazed as Crazy Hand joined his side.

Seven Brawlers had died. Luigi's rage exploded and he felt such energy fill him. No longer would Luigi let the Hands kill another Brawler, even if he had to sacrifice himself to do so. He would fight for the sake of his friends. No longer did his freedom matter.

The Hands laughed together once, triumphant from their kill, sounding feral. Their bodies came together and melded as one, a dark-gray light flashing from them. As Luigi watched he saw lightning strike the Hands, creating a boundary of surging electric around them. The shape grew and became a large size, dark matter swirling around it.

_"Now witness our true power!" _came Master Hand's voice. _"My brother and I have become the Ultimate Being!"_

Ness fired a psychic attack at the combined Hands, thinking a non-physical projectile could hurt them now. It did no good. The Hand's combined form absorbed the attack and unleashed it on the Brawlers, its power and multitude increased by a ten-fold.

Falco's jaw dropped as the sheer overwhelming power bested him, knocking him to the ground and immobilizing him. The attack even affected Luigi and Yoshi, pausing them for a few moments.

"Guys, this looks bleak," Falco said, taking a shaky breath. "Even if we outnumber the Hands they're even stronger now. We have no chance to survive anymore. I'm sorry for leading you all into this death trap."

Luigi looked at the Brawlers and saw them in this vulnerable state, unable to move, weakened from the duration of fighting, and on their lest legs of strength. He wanted to help them, by God he wanted to show them that they shouldn't give up now! What could Luigi do or say to vamp the desire in the others to survive?

"Luigi." His distinct voice carried over the sounds of thunder and the ocean's incessant roars. Luigi turned his head and saw Mario stand behind him, Peach and Snake at his side, their eyes shining with fierce awe and life. It impacted Luigi to see Mario again, alive, walking, looking at him. Time seemed to slow as his brother made his way to him, a resolution in Mario's eyes.

"Mario. You made it through, brother." Luigi felt something come over him. Without hesitation or doubts he slid off Yoshi's back and walked to his brother, embracing him. Mario's shoulders shook in Luigi's arms.

"Luigi. I'm so sorry I left you alone for so long without me. What kind of brother am I to do that to you?" Mario asked as they drew away, Peach putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a true brother. One who let me find out who I'm supposed to be all on my own. Thank you, Mario." Luigi grasped his brother close again, Yoshi coming over as well to lick and greet Snake, Peach, and Mario.

"I see Yoshi took good care of you as well." Mario turned to the dinosaur and gave him an embrace. Yoshi nodded, however he didn't stand by Mario's side. He stayed with Luigi.

_More weaklings have survived our searches?! _Crazy Hand's voice sounded enraged.

_ "It doesn't matter how many of them still live. All of them shall die with our next attack," _Master Hand said.

"It's you who will die, Master Hand and Crazy Hand," Luigi said, standing next to Peach and Mario. "You both will perish."

The Hands chuckled, mocking Luigi's words. A massive energy built in the air around the combined Hands, the electric sizzling and bursting into flame around them. _"Now watch as your lives bleed out and disappear from this earth for eternity!"_

Luigi's eyes flew open as he realized the Hand's intent. They meant to crush the battlefield and destroy it, sending everyone tumbling to their death. No one would escape.

The Ultimate Being slammed into the precipice and spikes of rock stuck up from the ground, heading for the Brawlers.

Luigi breathed in and out, rushing to the spikes with all his speed and strength. His heart beat, his blood pumped, his spirit leaped. His eyes closed and he felt everything scream around him.

"Luigi!" Mario cried out as he saw his brother become impaled by the spikes, stopping them from harming the Brawlers. The Hands laughed, readying another attack.

However Luigi wasn't harmed, nor did he feel any pain from the rocky spikes. He felt free and pure once more. Life blazed in him, a certain grasp of reality centered his vision and his heart. He opened his eyes, looking right into the Hands.

"My brother and I, along with the other Brawlers who died and who still live have been through much. We have persevered and we have shown our true worth. You scum shall never know what it means to have ultimate kindness, love, or spirit. We will show you what our combined power can do. What our hearts can do!" Luigi leaped into the air, feeling the strength of the other Brawlers and their spirits enter him, a spiral of heat and green flame surrounding him. He felt himself grow larger as his power augmented and his body glowed.

Everyone watched, even the Hands, as Luigi's true form erupted into sight, the flames of courage embodying him. He looked at the Hands, seeing the black corrupted masses in each of them. The darkness that had cost them their sanity and their mercy.

With a roar the pent up energy in Luigi rushed out him and a maelstrom of flames, spirit, and life swept into the Hands. Colors of all different shades burst from the attack, engulfing the Hands. A rush of heat soon replaced the colors, the force and momentum of Luigi's power knocking everyone back.

Luigi heard the simultaneous screams of the Hands, feeling a liberation come over him. He had defeated the white Hands. The War of Freedom had just ended.

As his feet touched the ground again Mario, Peach, Snake, Ness, Lucas, and Falco came over to him, incredulous and relieved.

You did it! I don't know what you did, but you killed the Hands," Falco said, awe in his eyes. "We have peace once more."

Luigi watched and saw seven teardrops of white light fall from the sky to land on the corpses of the deceased Brawlers. The light slipped into the bodies and a change happened. Pikachu, Olimar, Mr. Game and Watch, Sonic, Samus, Fox, and Marth all opened their eyes and stood, their bodies swaying, alive once again.

"Hey! Everyone's alive!" Lucas said, joy in his voice.

The Brawlers all went to give the resurrected Brawlers pats and embraces. Luigi and Yoshi stood off to the side, giving each other a grin and a knowing look. Both friends had gone through death and life and still stuck together. Even in the end their friendship prevailed. Just like the soul can. Just like anyone can.

_Life, something everyone deserves. However the spirits of people, those incandescent and time-spanning masses, prove a person. They show what one can do no matter the situation. One spirit for every life...one heart for every creature and human being alive and willing to live._

* * *

Epilogue

Luigi, Mario, and Peach stood with the others on the mainland near the Great Fox. The sky looked magnificent, the birds had started to sing, and the clouds looked puffy and white. Never had life held such a clarity for everyone until now.

"Well, I guess that's it," Fox said, looking at the others. "We won and this world's ours. What should we do now?"

"I want to explore this land some more. I know some mysteries still surround this place. I want to seek them and learn about them," Samus said and Ness and Lucas's eyes brightened as they nodded.

"I want to find a place just for myself to live in and associate with," Marth said. "I want to settle down now that any danger on our lives has disappeared."

"Me too. I want to find some place I can make my home," Sonic said. "We need some time to relax now."

"I guess we'll all go our separate ways then," Falco said. "I won't lie and say that I haven't grown attached to seeing your faces, but...you know."

Everyone chuckled, knowing the hardy and brash Starfox pilot would have trouble confessing his feelings.

"We won't leave each other forever. We could meet up every few months and have a Brawl or two," Marth said and at this idea everyone agreed and looked excited.

"That sounds awesome, Marth!" Sonic said, punching a fist into the air. "I think we all should start training to see who's still the best and top of the rank!"

"Easy, Sonic. Remember we all want to relax and enjoy life a bit before we slam headlong into fighting again," Samus said, shaking her head in amusement.

"We won't forget each other, that's for sure," Fox said. "This week together has made us inseparable. I'm glad to know people like you."

"Same here, Fox. Don't leave yourself out of the group. We're all a family here," Peach said.

Snake rolled his eyes at her words and the princess gave him a look. The gunman's rigid face dissolved and a smile of humor replaced his frown. He chuckled and crossed his arms.

The Brawlers came together and embraced each other, sad to part from each other, but happy to know they would meet again someday and chat. Their hearts and their souls had become renewed and their resolve to see the world and find a niche for their own had taken over their priorities. Never again would something befall the Brawlers and endanger their lives.

As Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Mario, and Snake watched the others leave they turned to each other.

"So what shall we do?" Peach asked, her eyes bright.

"I think we should start a new life. We should find a place to live as well. Right Luigi?" Mario said, turning to his brother.

Luigi smiled and nodded, giving Yoshi an affectionate rub on the shoulder. "Yes. I would like that a lot."

* * *

_And in the jungle's lake a brown head popped up from the water, its eyes gleaming, a wide grin on its face._

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Smash Wars is now finished. I have enjoyed writing this story as much as I enjoyed hearing how much you all loved the chapters and characters. Thank you for following, liking, reviewing, and favoriting this story. It's been a sheer pleasure to write it. :D Thanks again, my lovely reviewers! ^.^**


	22. Story Outline

Smash Wars Outline

**Note: I thought that, since you all read and finished Smash Wars, it would be a treat (for you, my readers) to see the raw and rough outline of how I put this story together. Some things may be explained in here and others my surprise you. :) Enjoy! Remember this is the raw draft so any errors or miscalculations (if any) will be present.**

* * *

Mario regains consciousness in Chapter sixteen(Although this isn't mentioned.)

Wario helps the Brawlers tremendously from chapter Twelve all the way to Chapter Fifteen. Start incorporating respect and care for him. Wario helps Marth in Chapter Twelve, he helps the Brawlers to the point where they actually need him in chapter thirteen to get through the Wastelands. Chapter Fourteen he opens up to Luigi and has a sentimental talk about him, Mario, and hope.(Example: He tells Luigi that even though he is a true born pessimist, seeing the Brawlers survive day by day gives him the hope that maybe a change is coming. Make Wario open and caring, if you can.) Chapter Fifteen make Wario's death heartbreaking.

Luigi had only regained the use of his legs because of his characterization. Not because of Ness's ability. Luigi only had to believe in himself and trust that he could be a force to be reckoned with. Then his legs would recover themselves. Hidden message in Smash Wars: Only through belief and trust in oneself does the body truly heal.

Make Master Hand and Crazy Hand reveal in the final chapter that the Brawlers had only been traveling through an illusion. The Shy Guys, the Jungle, the Caves, the Wastelands, the gods and their distorted world, was all made up. When the Brawlers start to deny it, Master Hand says in a velvety cool voice, "My brother and I have created your world and everything in it. We can also create your demise in a world which there is no way you can win. That's why your journey to find us had brought you naught but your own downfall."

Pit couldn't contact Paluntena because Master Hand severed the connection between Pit and Skyworld by using his power.

Chapter Seven is a chapter focusing on both the Brawlers and on Peach and Snake. Chapter Twelve and Chapter Seventeen also shows Snake's and Peach's whereabouts. Don't mention Mario in chapter twelve or Seventeen at all.

From Chapter Six on Luigi starts to regain the use of his legs, first his big toe in Chapter Six, then by the time chapter sixteen rolls around (The end of chapter sixteen)Luigi can now limp. By chapter nineteen(The chapter before the final battle) He can fully walk again without any problems. (Chapter Eleven Luigi can move his foot. Chapter Thirteen, Luigi can move his other foot.)

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Ness, Yoshi, Snake, Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Sonic, Marth remain of the targeted Brawlers. Olimar, Mr. Game & Watch, Lucas, and Samus return and join forces with the remaining Brawlers.

The Brawlers reach the Spire of Ancients in Chapter Fifteen.

Wolf makes an appearance in Chapters Twelve and Fifteen.

Mr. Game and Watch joins the group in Chapter Eleven.

Lucas joins the team in Chapter sixteen. Don't make him a cowardly wimp.

In the final fight Crazy Hand reveals that he and Master Hand killed most of the brawlers who were pronounced as "missing." Meaning Link, Zelda, Lucario, Ice Climbers, Kirby, R.O.B., Toon Link, Diddy Kong, Jigglypuff, and Pokemon Trainer.

Peach remains behind to watch over Mario. Everyone else goes on the long journey to find Fox, Falco, and Pikachu. Mario, Peach, and Snake begin to journey to find the Brawlers (do not write this scene, make it a surprise in the final battle chapter.) Once King Dedede dies in Chapter ten add his name to the list of dead at the end of the chapter. So for example, at the bottom of chapter ten, once you finish writing it, write this list. Donkey Kong, Bowser, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, Meta Knight, Ike, and King Dedede. For Chapter fifteen, the last character on the list is Wario.

Wario begins to help the Brawlers incognito and when Wolf isn't around.(Starting around Chapter Ten) The group warms up to seeing Wario at odd times trying to help them. Wario appears in chapter ten, twelve, thirteen, and fourteen as major help roles. (He doesn't stay in the group because he doesn't want Wolf to know he changed sides) In Chapter fifteen Wario tells Luigi that he didn't kill Mario because the world needed another hero to fight. This touches Luigi and when Wario takes the attack (from Wolf)meant for Luigi later on in chapter Fifteen, Wario calls out, "Life is for the people who deserve a new world! Even if they're punks I won't let you take that away from them!" Wolf is stunned as he watches Wario's limp body fall to the ground and bleed out. Luigi dashed over to Wario. The fat man's eyes are shining with the light of life and hope. He grasps Luigi's hand and says, "You deserve life most of all, Luigi." Then he dies. (Add more to this scene).

Chapter Sixteen: After Wario dies his words reverberate in Luigi's head and he feels a change come over him. He feels more confident and more vindictive than before. He wants to live.

In chapter ten have Pit pray to Palutena at night for her protection. Luigi notices and asks Pit what's wrong. He says he has the unshakable feeling that something will happen to him tomorrow. This chills Luigi. Pit also says that he can't contact his goddess. She won't respond or answer to his prayers.

Make King Dedede even more brutal in Chapter Ten. He's imbued with a shred of Master Hand's power, which Wario explains after killing King Dedede. The penguin king manages to incapacitate Pit, Olimar, Samus, and Ness with ease. However, he succeeds in killing Pit.

Make Wario say to them after killing King Dedede: I know I shouldn't help you punks, but I'm sick of Master Hand and Crazy Hand and their grubby rules. I only joined them to save my own skin." The Brawlers are shocked by this. Upon asking about why King Dedede had gone beserk, Wario says, "Master Hand and Crazy Hand forced him to and they warned if he doesn't succeed then he will be wiped out from existence, along with Dream Land and everything the king owned. See how death makes cowards of people?"

Maybe have Wario kill King Dedede for the Brawlers in chapter Ten. Have King Dedede try to torture the Brawlers in chapter eight, nine, and ten and relentlessly try to kill them.

Fox and Falco want to go after Master Hand and Crazy Hand and get rid of them. They plan it out with the other incredulous Brawlers. Fox and Falco explain that they feel tired of running away and they want to fight, etc. They tell how they've noticed a strange light coming from the Floating Island and they pieced it together with the Hands living there. They take out a map they created of the land and the Brawlers plan how they'll storm the island.

King Dedede dies in Chapter ten and Wario dies in chapter fifteen. Wolf dies in Chapter Eighteen.

In chapter eighteen where Luigi has to save the spirits of the Brawlers he encounters one last spirit (wandering around)which is about to die and he rushes to save it. Lucario then appears and tells him not to, stopping him with a paw. Luigi asks why as the dying screams of the Brawler sound. Then a slurp sounds and the spirit dissolves, a broken scream echoing through the Banished World. Lucario then turns to Luigi and says, "That was Wolf."

The Hands have been on the Floating Island, waiting for the Brawlers to arrive. They were watching every movement the Brawlers made.

Mario appears with Peach and Snake during the midst of the final battle. Sample excerpt: "Luigi." His voice carried over the battle cries and sounds of battle. Luigi turned his head and saw Mario there with Peach and Snake, his eyes shining with fierce awe and life (Add more to this when the time comes).

At the final battle, just before Master Hand and Crazy Hand are defeated Luigi is imbued with the power of all the smashers dead and alive and he destroys the Hands. The force of this "Final Smash" resurrects the Brawlers who died in the battle.

Dark Spirits have captured the souls of the Brawlers. Luigi must face twelve of them in order to free the Brawlers. After he saves the seventh spirit Lucario's words about Luigi's soul being pure and how it could last longer than any other soul came into his mind. He knows he has to hurry. Luigi begins to feel a dull ache inside him that escalates after he saves the tenth spirit. When he has to save the last spirit he feels ready to scream from the immense pain. The dark spirit holding the last Brawler's spirit is relentless and attacks him. Make this scene somewhat heroic, tense, and heart-racing.) Once every spirit is imbued in him Luigi feels all his strength return. Then he sees another spirit (which Lucario reveals is Wolf's spirit after he stops Luigi from saving it.)

Chapter Twenty-one will be called The Beginning.

Samus, Fox, Mr. Game and Watch, Marth, Pikachu, Sonic, and Olimar die during the final battle.

Luigi's "final smash": Luigi's eyes begin to glow white as he rises into the air, the combined force of every spirit of the Brawlers filling him with tremendous energy. Fire begins to surround him and with a roar, he launches all this energy and fire at Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Make this part as detailed as possible. This attack destroys the Hands.

Epilogue: All the Brawlers who died in the final battle are resurrected from Luigi's Final Smash and they go their separate ways after returning to the main land, promising to meet up again one day in peace and have a few Brawls. It will be only 2,000 words long, maybe a bit more. At the end of this epilogue add this part: And in the jungle's lake a brown head popped up from the water, its eyes gleaming, a wide grin on its face.

(Maybe)If you write the sequel it will take place seven years after the events of the first story. The Brawlers lead an unsteady alliance with the others and a few of them have set borders, prohibiting anyone from entering their land. A vicious war breaks out between the Brawlers.

Date Started: 6/03/13

Date Completed: 9/23/13


End file.
